Teleported Into the Looking Glass
by Lady-Kiri
Summary: America, Italy and Japan find themselves in an alternate reality after a failed experiment. There things are quickly put at stake. The others find their own troubles back home. *hiatus/discontinued?*
1. Chapter One

**Story Name: Teleported Into the Looking Glass**

**Characters: America, Japan, Italy, Russia and Others(revealed in later chapters)**

**Pairings: None for now, but some will show up later. **

**Notes: I know there may be some grammar errors, feel free to tell me. I's trying to not give to much away, so main characters will be added as they show up. Same for pairings and details about the other Universe. This is my first time writing Hetalia, so forgive the OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Edited. I do not own Hetalia, I make no profits from this. It is done for fun. This fic's rating may go up later on.<strong>

**Some warnings: Violence, character death and possible (mentioned only) non-con. When these things show I will add a warning on my AN. Also some Canada/America (I do not see them as actual siblings, but I'm putting a warning anyway for those that do.**

* * *

><p>America winced at his boss's loud voice over the phone. With the financial crisis affecting the world at the moment, the members of the G20 had planned a week of long and boring meetings. When things had finally concluded the previous day, they all had driven for some drinks. Celebrations were in order after a job well done.<p>

While most of them had taken an early leave (tired without doubt), America himself and a few others had stayed for a long night of partying. Something that he now regretted as his boss yelled at him. Not only he had missed an important meeting with his ambassadors in Japan, but the hangover was not pretty one.

After almost an hour of getting yelled at America promised that he would attend the meeting the following day. He greatly doubted the headache would be fully gone today. But he had promised his friend Japan that he would assist him in one of his projects. Kiku himself helped Alfred when he had one of his ideas. It was only fair for him to do the same. Plus his boss had begged him for a while now to work better with the other nations.

America couldn't really understand what their problem was. Yes he had caused some messes, but as the hero he was sure of his ability to solve them. It was taking some time and things would get tougher, but I the end he was sure of himself. They would be solved. America grinned before another wave of pain rushed through his head. With a loud gasp he felt back into the bed.

There were still a few hours to go before his meeting with Japan. Thankfully for them the meeting had been held on his friend's very own country. Not only had that saved a lot of work and preparation for him. But Alfred rather preferred the hour drive to a much longer plane ride.

He loved flying more than anything. But right now he doubted he would stand it. Plus it also allowed some extra time to sleep. He hoped some extra rest for his throbbing head would ease the pain enough. There was nothing on Earth that would stop him from going to see the experiment.

But Alfred would enjoy it much more if his head wasn't slowly killing him. He closed his eyes, pulling the covers over his head. Not even the loud noises from the city outside woke America after his felt into slumber again.

When America woke up to the sound of his phone's alarm the pain had finally eased away. He could still feel some of it and his throat was dry. But it was much better. He glanced at his watch, quickly standing up. He needed to be ready and out the door in only minutes.

At least if he wanted to be on time for his meeting with Kiku. Usually America brought fancier clothes for any meetings with his fellow Nations. But since it was Japan, one of his closer friends, he didn't bother with such formalities.

America threw in a simple dark blue shirt, his coat, blue jeans and white sneakers. He would get something to eat on his way to Kiku's place. Now that the headache was gone he was reminded that he hadn't eaten anything all day. After stopping for some hamburgers and some drinks (one was never enough) America was well on his way.

Japan's home like always was sparkly clean and organized. His own home was a mess. Like England reminded him, he lived like a teenager and not an over two centuries old nation. America always laughed at the comparison, he felt like a teenager sometimes. It didn't bother him to be seen as young over an old man like England himself was.

When America told the other man that, things tended to end quite violent. It helped that Arthur or sometimes Mathew would then clean things up for. They couldn't stand the mess and America ended with his house clean without lifting a finger.

The only time he bothered to do that was when he had some party planned or when his own boss visited. The later because he was sure to get an even bigger scolding than England could ever give him. He moved those thoughts to the back on his head when his friend Japan finally appeared.

Behind him came strolling Italy holding a large plate of what he knew to be pasta, even if he couldn't see it. Italia, Germany (he guessed) and he were the only countries still in Japan. The others were well on their way to their own lands by then.

After some hellos the three nations (Germany was still there but had stayed back in the hotel) made their ways into a large room on the first floor. The room was white, filled with all types of machinery. America had been shown most of them, others were still unfinished. If given the time he was sure he could tell what each one did. But right now he was only interested on the one right in the center of the room.

It was a simple silver disk. Right behind it stood the control desk, filled with flashing lights and bottoms that begged to be pressed. The three nations circle it before all eyes fell on Japan. Looking quite proud Kiku began to explain. The teleportation had already been tested multiple times. All of the experiments had given satisfactory results. Japan had begun with small fruits, but later moved to larger things. None had failed yet.

America and Italy looked at it impressed, even Italy who didn't tend to pay much attention to such things was exited. Such technology meant faster travel across the Earth. He could visit all of his friends and make them delicious pasta, in a single day.

America himself was thinking about the same line of eating various foods in different countries, visiting his friends and annoying others. With it he could even stop crime in various parts of the world. Everyone would be impressed with the hero. The ladies would love him and the boys would envy him. He almost drooled at the idea, not paying much attention to Japan that continued to explain.

"Well come on, let's test it already." All eyes turned to him as Alfred's loud voice ringed across the room. Japan looked at his invention. He wanted to test it with living things, but he still wasn't sure. Italy on the other hand was all for it, he quickly joined America on the cheering. Finally giving up the Japanese nation moved to the controls.

Japan and America practically jumped on the silver plate, excitement filling them. They would be the first to test an actual teleportation disk. Japan set the coordinates for one of the rooms in his own house. He didn't want to put too much distance. Finally setting the clock for thirty seconds he joined the other two nations. He took another quick look around. Maybe it wouldn't be safe for the three of them to do it at the same time. It could put too much stress on the machine.

"Maybe it's best if only one of us tests it at a time." He was ready to get down when there was a flash of red lights and smoke. His whole body twisted and shivered, for a moment his lungs closed and he was sure they were going to die. But then just as it had begun it was over.

America fell down, for a moment thinking that the content of his stomach would also fill out. Italia felt backwards with a loud crash as his body hit the floor. Japan stayed standing for a few seconds before gravity pulled his body down. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but they knew to be only minutes.

Japan finally looked up; the room was completely unfamiliar to him. But he was sure that the coordinates had been for somewhere on his own house. Of course with the flashing of lights and smokes they could have been affected. Throwing them of the initial coordinates a bit. Probably not that far he hoped.

They all stood up at the same time, a shiver running down their bodies. It was cold, it was really cold. True that it was almost mid-November, but it hadn't been that cold. The coats had been disposed of in the warm house and now they were feeling the lost.

Walking together they began to move out of the mostly dark room, the only light illuminating the path was the one sneaking in from one of the windows. Speaking of said window America finally noticed that outside was white. White as in covered in clean white snow. Trees and what he guessed to be bushes, all white. The others noticed this two and they drew closer together. Japan was starting to believe that they had been thrown off further than he had imagined.

As they threw closer to what they believed and hoped to be a door out, this one flew open. Golden light from outside filled the room and they had to close their eyes for a moment before they adjusted to the new source of light. Before them stood a large figure, holding something on their hands, a weapon. They couldn't blame them for that. They had appeared on this, actually familiar looking figure, house out of nowhere. As they moved closer they could now fully make out their face. In unison the three nations yelled, "Russia".

America had never been gladder to meet the other nation. Said nation moved back a few steps, his glare and threatening expression turned into one of surprise. He finally lowered the lead pipe, even if his grip on it had not eased.

"Japan, Italy?" Russia looked at the two nations with much interest, saying their names as his eyes moved over them. They finally fell on America. "Ah, Canada it's you. I didn't know you would be coming in today." At that moment Russia finally loosed his grip on his weapon, the familiar childish look they knew so well returning to his face.

The grin that had been plastered on America's face at seen a familiar face disappeared. 'Canada?'

* * *

><p>Hint: "The world was on fire and they were at the center of the storm."<p>

Hints may be about the next chapter or future ones.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me, I make no profits from this.**

**AN: I'm planning to update on Tuesdays, so that is going to be the official date for this story. But since I won't be able to post anything on July (family vacation), I'm going to try and sneak in an extra chapter during Fridays. Also since this Tuesday is my last day for finals I may even sneak another day if muse is good. **

**AN 2: This and the other chapter I have written mainly start introducing the other Universe. I'm guessing it may take at least another 2 chapters to get that out of the way, since there is some important history and of course the baddie of the story (it is a canon character :D). But then hopefully things will pick up. **

**AN 3: English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me if I have any errors.**

* * *

><p>America was ready to jump and murder Russia just then. But before he could do anything (he would later regret) Italy broke into laughter. His glare instead turned to Italy. This one wasn't as threatening as he would have hoped thanks to his pout and only caused the smaller nation to laugh harder.<p>

America continued to glare at the Italian nation while Japan looked with interest at Russia. There was something different with him, something he couldn't exactly place his finger on. Russia on the other hand looked at them with confusion. He frowned slightly, knowing that he had missed something.

Nothing went past him and that wasn't going to change today. He waved at the other three nations to follow him before moving fully away from the door and down a hallway. They quickly followed the taller nation. All of them had visited Russia's homes before and their many passages tended to get confusing. It wasn't rare for someone to get lost in them.

Japan walked out first, following Russia's every movement. Behind him came Italy trying hard not to laugh again and failing. Finally America was the last to leave the room, his face flustered.

As they moved through the house they were reminded of their sickness from the teleportation. Each step felt heavier than the one before. America could still taste the sourness from the food and Italy was starting to feel the pain from his fall. Unlike America and Japan he had fallen headfirst. He rubbed his forehead slightly. It would probably turn red. He could already see his brother laughing at his clumsiness. It wasn't like he was above incidents himself. He could also imagine Germany's worried face. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at that, even if it hadn't been his fault.

Germany was always telling (more like yelling) him that he needed to pay more attention and be more careful. Italy looked up just in time to stop himself from walking right into Japan who had stopped walking. America on the other hand hadn't been so lucky and walked right into him.

They had entered a large living room, unlike the rest of the house this room was well lit. It allowed them to take in their surroundings. America was impressed with the furniture and the room in general. But also slightly confused, he had visited enough of Russia's home to note that this one was different from what he was used to.

The room was warm, very warm in comparison to the one they had been in before. There were many chairs not only around the large table that centered the room, but off too. There were pillows and cushions, he didn't doubt for a second that many meetings had been held there.

By the way everything was prepared there was also no doubt that another one was going to take place or had taken place. There were no windows. It was comfortable enough, but closed off that whatever was talked about would no leak outside. The walls themselves were red, as the furniture.

But there were hints of other colors, mainly gold and black. A closer look also showed some flags that had been scattered in many of the chairs, some were familiar enough but others were not. Japan made sure to keep that in mind, to ask Russia about it. Russia in the other hand motioned for them to sit down, before he too joined them. In the light he finally took a better look at America who still hadn't stopped glaring at him.

He frowned once more in confusion before his mouth opened slightly. "You aren't Canada, you aren't Mathew."

It wasn't a question. In the dark they had looked alike, but now in the light while they shared many similarities he could see the differences better. The eyes for once stop up above anything else. While Mathew shared Russia's violet eyes, America's were blue. Blue like the skies of his nations. The hair too was different shorter and a different shade. He looked in confusion at Japan and Italy who looked back at him, Japan with interest and Italy with slight confusion.

The brunette wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that something was off. He had noticed the way Japan kept looking at Russia. While confusing America with Canada was amazing enough, it also didn't make much sense. That tended to go the other way around.

Russia continued to study America while Japan studied him, America glared at the taller man, while Italy glanced between the three other nations. It was a battlefield of stares and he somehow had ended as a bystander. Russia finally broke the silence as he glanced at America.

"Who are you? You are a nation, but not one I know." He stopped at that and speaking softer and lower continued, "And I know them all."

Russia waited for a reply while still looking at the boy. The face looked familiar and not just because it reminded him of Mathew. He had seen those blue eyes before, he was sure of it. America looked at him, mouth hanging open. Not only Russia had confused him with his less heroic brother, but now he was acting like he didn't know him. If he had been ready to kill him before, he was ready to mutilate him a few times before finally ending him now.

"What is wrong with you commie!" At the last word Russia's eyebrow went up in slight confusion but he didn't interrupt the loud blonde. "Really don't act like you have forgotten the one and only hero." America stood up before continuing, looking quite proud. "The hero, the one and only.." He stopped for dramatic effect. "United States of America!"

He fist bumped at last, causing Japan to eye roll and Italy to snigger. At that Russia looked even more confused. He had heard such a name, but it had been a thing of the past. He remembers the failed attempt to form said nation, even in failure it had started a wave.

Many other colonies had taken lead after the States had failed, they had been luckier. But The United States hadn't lasted even a decade before the British had returned their attention to them. Many of said Revolutionaries had taken their leave to Europe, others to the colder lands north.

Then it hit Russia why the face was so familiar. He had indeed seen those blue eyes before. In a painting, standing next to Mathew's purple ones. He hadn't realized because the boy in the drawing was hardly twelve in appearance and lacked the framed glasses.

He had asked Mathew about the boy and he had simply replied that it had been his brother. Canada had explained that his brother had died and then he said no more. Russia hadn't dared to ask for more. He had seen the pain on his friend's eyes.

He looked at the boy closer now. He was much older, but he was sure that this was the same boy from that picture. Or at least someone that looked very much alike. Unfortunately that didn't explain how he was there, when Canada had confessed of his death. Had he survived unknown to his friend Mathew?

The pain had been real; Russia knew that he hadn't lied about his brother's "suppose" death. But why hadn't he returned to his brother after the war had ended. True that the States hadn't survived, but more than once more than one person had represented a single nation. Italy there present was an example of this.

This could work perfectly on the United Federation of Canada, where the North and Southern territories were so different from each other. Then there came the question why he was there with Italy and Japan. Both nations seemed at ease around him. It seemed like they were familiar with him, but why hadn't they informed them of his existence if they knew he was alive. It made little sense, but Russia was sure to find out before the end of the day.

Before tomorrow when the other nations would be visiting to discuss the ever growing thread that was raging their world. Already two more nations had fallen since their last meeting. The Russian stood up taking a few steps forward, towards the supposedly America. He glanced down at the shorter man, whom he noticed didn't look the least threatened by his size. Instead he wore a proud and defiant smirk.

"Tell me how you can say you are the United States of America, when said Nation was dissolved in 1772."

The blonde smirk disappeared instantly. The other two nations stood up and looked at Russia in plain confusion. They looked at their friend who had paled and stumble forward slightly. They were quickly besides Alfred, helping him down. They looked at Russia in confusion. Italy was the first to speak up. There was a slight tremor in his voice that he didn't bother to hide.

"America wasn't dissolved in 1772." Japan quickly joined in. He was familiar with America's history. Actually he was familiar with everyone's histories. He believed it helped understand his fellow nations knowing their past, triumphs and losses.

"America didn't declare independence until 1776." Then it had taken long years of war before Arthur finally accepted it. The point was that America hadn't been dissolved. They had come close to it during the country's Civil War. But in the end they had avoided such an end. It made very little sense why Russia would say something like that. Even after the many times he had indirectly fought against America.

Italy glanced between all of them. His head was starting to hurt. He didn't understand what was happening and millions of ideas were running through his mind. He was starting to wish Germany was there. Germany, whom he had forgotten about and really wanted to call right now, he was sure the German man would be able to find some answers along with Japan.

He looked at the Asian man, now holding America tightly and looking quite thoughtful. Russia was looking at them. There was another hint of confusion in his eyes. But before Italy could keep looking or ask something else he moved across the room. Standing before the painting of an unfamiliar man, also deep in thought. Nothing was making sense, not even Italy or Japan.

He glanced at the golden clock in the room, the sun would quickly set. That would mean that the other nations would be pouring in. Under the cover of the night they would come, hidden from their watchful eyes. He looked back at the trio in the room. He was starting to doubt he would get answers before then. True that more heads could lead to more ideas and probably this problem would be solved quicker. But it could also mean a lot of confusion between the already stressed nations.

Looking back at the now deadly pale boy he was also reminded of Mathew. He thought of Mathew, who would hopefully come here for the meeting too. If he was right and Canada didn't know that his brother was somehow alive. How would the Canadian react to seen his dead brother? Russia didn't dare to think about that. But he admitted it wouldn't be easy. He hoped he could get enough information out of the others before they arrived.

He walked closer to them once more, but before he could ask anything else America's stomach grumbled. He was reminded that he hadn't eaten. Quick glances at Japan and Italy told him that they too were feeling hungry. It seemed like time had ran since they had stood in the silver disk. For all they knew what had felt like seconds could have been hour. Russia smiled at that, he was feeling hungry himself. Maybe things would be discussed better over dinner.

Hopefully before the storm began.

* * *

><p><em>Hint: The answer is in the security camera.<em>


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: This chapter starts to introduce the other reality and the characters. Also I know the way America is divided may seem confusing. but there is a reason behind it.**

**AN 2: Today is my last day for finals which means I'll be bale to work on this story much more, I'm hoping to have ta leats 4 chapters up before I have to leave for my vacation.**

**AN 3: English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me if I have any grammar errors. **

* * *

><p>Germany looked at the clock for the tenth time in the past hour and continued the pace around the hotel room. He'd planned a quick dinner with Italy and Japan for today. Something they tended to do every few years. Italy had gone to Japan's house as he revealed one of his newest experiments. Germany had stayed behind to finish some work for his government, and then he would meet the other two countries in the hotel.<p>

While it would be completely natural for Italy to be late for any type of meeting, he was sure that Japan would make sure that they were there on time. But after an hour of waiting for them, Germany was growing worried. He had tried to contact both nations and even America to find out if something had happened. But he had received no response from them. Their cellphones appeared offline and Japan's home telephone wasn't answered.

Finally giving up to his impulses he called for a cab. He would go to Japan's house himself to find out what was wrong. Maybe it was nothing and he hoped it was nothing. Maybe their phones had run out of battery. More than once Japan's experiments had failed, forcing people to move out of the house at things cleared. That would explain why Japan hadn't answered his phone. It could have been a minor failure. Germany continued to repeat that to himself during the endless drive to Japan's home. He did his best to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head. The one that told him that something big could have happened. His friends were fine.

He stared out the window, the city passed by quickly. The buildings grew smaller and more tress appeared as they drew nearer. Japan had never been fond of too many people. While many of the nations enjoyed living near the larger cities, nearer a large number of their people. Others like Japan preferred to live in quite neighborhoods. Of course they tended to have homes in different locations of their countries, some larger and more live din than others.

Germany almost jumped out of the car before it stopped, running into his friend's home. He could make out America's rented car in the backyard. He was sure that even if he couldn't see it, Italy's was there too. Germany didn't bother much with rented cars, a simple cab tended to get him where he wanted to go. Plus it wasn't like he traveled to far when visiting other nations for meeting. He saved that luxury for vacations better.

"Japan?" The house was empty. He couldn't even hear steps, soft whispers from the floor above. It was impossible to miss America or Italy's loud voices. But right now he couldn't hear a thing. He continued to search the house and yard anyway. Italy's car was still there. But the nations were not. He walked outside once more. Went and asked Japan's neighbors if they had seen any of the trio go out. Or anyone else enter the house after them. All of the replies had been the same. They had seen the brunette and tall blonde come in. But after that no one had gone out or entered. Finally his search led him to the room where Japan kept his experiments.

"Amerika? Italy? Japan?" Nothing. No one was on sight. He was alone in the house and he had no idea where the others countries had gone. He could wait and see what happened. But if something had happened the longer he waited then the more dangerous it could be for the others. They could be hurt for all he knew. Waiting could even put their lives at risk. Countries couldn't be killed easily, but they could be hurt. They felt pain like any normal human. He knew what he had to do. He glanced at the room one more time before leaving. As he walked out the silver disk glowed blue.

Germany would contact the other members of the G8 first. Maybe find out if they had heard anything from them. He didn't want to get too many people involved if something had indeed gone wrong. But he couldn't lie to himself. If things got out of hand then he would need some extra help. He would stay in the house for any signs. With all of the other nations gone it would take some time for them to return.

* * *

><p>America, Japan and Italy sat together in the large table. Side by side, Italy in the middle with America to his left and Japan to his right. Right across from the large Russia that had seemed so familiar but now a stranger studied them. The table had been set beforehand for, they could tell, a large group of people. The only thing missing was the food, which they guessed had been kept in the kitchen warm. Ready to be served when the visitors came.<p>

Russia had admitted that some people would be arriving there during the night, which was not far away. Japan wanted to ask who there were, but the look that Russia had told him the other nation would not say. A surprise that he wasn't sure they needed at the moment. Russia had brought in some of the food. He did not join them as they ate. Instead he continued to study their every movement. Like a doctor studies one of his patients. America found the whole thing creepy. But his mind was somewhere else to pay it much attention.

"Look I haven't died, I never died. Especially not in 1772, he was sure of that. Him been there was proof enough. 1772 things were already heating up between the colonies and England. But nothing huge had happened during that year for them. Italy and Japan nodded at that. But they still couldn't understand why Russia would lie about that. True that he didn't have the best history with truths and kindness. But to say something like that didn't make any sense. The Russia simply nodded and stood up. He motioned for them to follow him once more.

They ended up in a large library. Still standing they watched the other man walk around the room. He picked a large book and brought it to them. The cover was faded but they guessed it had been beautiful once, Russia's name had been added in golden letters under the books' title. Japan was the first one to take it after Russia had flipped through it finally finding what he was looking for. Japan read through it quickly, America knew some Russia form the Cold War years and was able to understand some as he read over Japan's shoulder.

Japan quickly closed the book looking at Russia dumbfounded. It made no sense, the books was well over a century over. It told about the American Colonies failed attempt to break away from the British Empire. But their untrained soldiers had been outnumbered. They never stood a chance at victory. The book didn't mention the personification of the nation, but they never really did. He eyed America who had a worried expression on his face. They were all thinking the same thing.

"How can it be?" Italy's voice brought them out of the trance. They had almost forgotten he was there, he was never that quite. Russia simply looked at a large map they hadn't even noticed. It took one of the walls, it wasn't as old as the book but some of the colors had faded.

"Is not up to date, but it represents the world before.." He stopped his mind drifting for a moment. Those days were like a dream to so many of them now. "the war. The world we want to have against once it is over."

The others didn't understand what he meant by the war, there had been so many but it was a question for later. Instead they moved closer to the map. What America knew to be his land was divided. Alaska was up with Russia. Bellow was Canada, Canada that now extended into his own land. Canada took all of his Northern states. Bellow Canada was the United Mexican states. The Southern States, all but Florida, Georgia, Mississippi, Alabama and Louisiana, those were part of the Republic of Cuba. Things were looking far too real to be a simple joke. The book, the map, Russia story even sounded believable.

Frankly if America wasn't himself he would believe it. Japan was once more deep in thought, Italy was even looking serious and America continued to look at the map. Russia wouldn't go into such troubles just for a prank. Would he?

They jumped, thoughts interrupted by the sound of a bell. A quick glance at the window confirmed their suspicions that night had fallen. Russia's visitors were arriving. How long had they stood there? It had felt like minutes but more than an hour had gone by. Japan quickly placed the book down, not sure what to do. Russia had at some point gone out, leaving them to their thoughts. Now they weren't sure if it was best to wait there or go and find out who the mysterious visitors were.

America was the first to take action, he moved quickly before Japan could stop him. Italy took his lead and followed, finally sighting Japan decided to follow too. If anything happened it would be better for someone reasonable to be there to stop his friends. They knew they would end up lost had it not been for the loud voices spilling from the hallway. They quickly followed after them, trying to make out what they were saying. America could make out Spain's voice and two other lower murmurs of what he believed to be French and something else, probably English.

Finally they came across a group of four talking with Russia. Russia quickly turned to them, his smile turned into an expression of pure horror at their appearance. Japan couldn't understand why until he looked at the group. Spain was the one talking, he looked thinner but healthy. France who stood beside him looked horribly pale and sick. Spain had an arm wrapped around him and so did the third person in the group. Said person at the sound of steps had turned to stare at his dead brother's face. There before them stood Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 4: After this chapter we won't hear from the canon world for some time.<strong>

_Hint: This chapter not only introduces important characters, but also gives away something important for the story._


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Late and I almost didn't post it. I'm getting my Wisdom Tooth removed tomorrow so I'm a bit over the place. Hopefully Tue update will be better and longer to made up for this fail chapter.

AN 2: Not much to say about this chapter, next chapter will hopefully have more action.

* * *

><p>There was a moment of complete silence as both groups stared at each other. America had been so excited to see more friendly faces. But the look that the trio gave him stopped him on his tracks. It was the look someone had when they were looking at a ghost, something that wasn't supposed to be there. He was reminded of their situation. If Russia was telling the true, then to this people he was dead. They were staring at the face of a ghost. America had seen enough movies to know how bad that was. But he still wasn't sure what to do, neither Japan or Italy were responding. It would be up to the hero to end the awkwardness of the situation.<p>

"Hey." That seemed to have done the trick because Russia was finally moving to stand beside his confused guests. "I'm not as you may believe a ghost." Smooth America, smooth. That would at least settle the panic that the others were feeling.

With the spell broken Russia finally took the lead of the situation. He moved besides the still white faced Canada and wrapped an arm around him and France. The French nation had suffered some injuries in battle and wasn't able to move around much on his own, but at least he was recovering from seen America faster than Canada was. Spain followed Russia lead from France's other side and helped the taller nation as he led them to the meeting room. There they all took seats, every eye on the standing blonde and the other two.

The trio followed their lead and took themselves seat. Even thought things weren't as tense as before, the air in the room was thick. Neither was sure how to begin. Canada appeared to be the most affected of the group, he looked as bad as France now even thought he had been smiling before. He was looking down at his hands, unable to look up at the man that looked so much like his dead brother. Canada had seen his brother fade away. To watch as his body withered away, until there was nothing of his brother left. It was impossible for him to be there sitting between Italy and Japan.

France on the other hand was looking at America carefully. He had witnessed the young colony's death, had witnessed the effects it had on his brothers. Both England and Canada had been devastated by the death. But somehow another nation with the same face was sitting there with them. A nation, he could feel he was like them. It wasn't even a human that looked like him. Spain hadn't been as close with America as his two companions. He had seen America while he had been a young colony. During the war Spain himself had been busy with his own colonies. By the time the news came the young man had died.

Russia wasn't sure exactly what to do. He had hoped to speak with his friends before showing them his discovery. Soon enough the other nations would be arriving and once that happened things would end up even worse. His best option was to move them to the library. Probably take Canada there too, even the other two. He was sure the boy would need the support from his friend. If it wasn't because he couldn't risk canceling such an important meeting he would have joined them. But he had been moving his troops into dangerous territory. This could easily turn out to be the last full meeting they would be able to hold. There was no other option than the first one. He would try to cut the meeting short if possible to join them. Or if he was lucky to stretch the others stay until tomorrow. They needed the information from Canada and two other European nations.

Russia sighted, this was the reason why he always planned things carefully ahead. Now things were all over the place. They had enough problems dealing with him. This was something they didn't need to add to the equation. Russia wanted to break something with his pipe and hopefully release some of the tension he was feeling.

A sob brought Russia's attention back to the room. Canada had wrapped his arms around himself and was crying not so silently. Before anyone could respond America had stood up and walked towards his brother. He knelt before his brother. Canada jumped back slightly, finally looking at America in the eyes. They were his brother's eyes. His Alfred. They looked older. But they were the same shade of sky blue, the hair, everything was as he remembered. He was a few years older, but that was the only difference he could make out from the nation before him. He sobbed again.

America couldn't hold it anymore, to see Canada cry like that broke his heart. He felt his eyes itching from the sight before him. Unable to stop himself any longer he wrapped his arms around his brother. America hid his face on the other's shoulder. He wasn't completely sure what was happening, but Matt crying was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Mattie is me. I'm not completely sure what happened. I'm still not even sure if what the Russian told me is true. But I know I'm here. Please don't cry. Please." America couldn't hold back his tears anymore. England would laugh at him. But he couldn't help it. His siblings were his weakness, even England himself. To see one of them so broken was too much, even for a hero.

"How is it possible?" It took America a moment to notice that his brother has spoken. His sobs were so loud now that the always quiet nation was speaking even softer. America pulled back, looking at his brother.

"I don't know." Why they were even thinking he was dead. But now they were together and he was sure they would find out what happened. The only thing he was sure of was that Japan's inversion had something to do with it. All of the smoke before they had teleported probably had been the cause of a malfunction.

A doorbell rang and Russia's attention drifted to the other people in the room. "I think is better if you guys move to the library. If this is weird as it is now, then I can't imagine how uncomfortable it will be with more people in the room."

Someone else cleared their throat and the attention turned the fourth person that had arrived with the group. Ukraine. She had blended into the background with all the confusion. Russia felt guilty for having forgotten his own sister.

"I'll lead them there. You can go and welcome everyone else. I'll join you there after I'm done Брата." Russia nodded, thankful that his sister was there. Everyone followed after Ukraine. America now holding Canada, Italy moved to help Spain with France. While Japan walked besides Ukraine. Like Russia he was deep in thought. Russia moved to the hallway to welcome another group of nations. It was going to be a long night of questions and hopefully answers to go with them. Russia just didn't know how truly long it was going to be.

The rest of the group made it to the library, sitting around a large table. Ukraine nodded at them and left. She asked if they needed anything and promised to return with drinks after she checked on her brother and the others. America was holding his brother's hand. Canada had stopped sobbing, but he still looked pale. Besides him France was holding his other hand. On the other side of the table sat Spain, Italy and Japan. America looked at the map again. He despised that piece of paper and he despised the whole situation.

"I read over this book and it just doesn't make sense. Some things are familiar, but others aren't. I feel like we've landed in some crazy twisted Universe." Japan sat with the book given to him by Russia open before him. He was lightly tapping his fingers on the desk. Ukraine returned with water for them and quickly left. Japan had picked the book once more, reading through the pages quickly. Since then the bell had rang a few time but no one had entered to disturb them. Not even Russia.

"You're telling us." France laughed but there was no humor in his voice. His voice actually sounded dry. They had all seen France during wars. But never before had they seen their fellow nation in such a bad state. He looked half dead.

Can you tell us what happened from your point of view?" Japan stopped to flip the pages back to the section on America's Revolutionary War. The chapter was quite small and it lacked details. "Russia was unable to tell us much. He didn't have much of a connection with the New World back then."

The other three nations looked at each other. There were so many places to start. Most nations didn't care much about the failed Revolution. Not when the others close to it around the world had ended with better success. But those who had been there knew that the American Revolution had started the chain. Even in failure the other colonies had tried to archive what they couldn't. America had failed, but he had begun an even bigger Revolution with his death. Canada himself had archived his victory because of his brother. Many of America's men had fled to his land. Better organized and with better help from Europe they had archived what he brother had dreamed off.

France sighted, Canada was in no condition to speak now. Spain wasn't as informed which meant it was up to him to give the long explanation. "Well sit down, this is a long story." So the night began for everyone.

* * *

><p><em> Hint: Next chapter we'll find out who the nation everyone is afraid of is.<em>


	5. Chapter Five

**AN 1: A bit late because I only had a chance to work on it today. This chapter may be a bit confusing with dates, but I have a note on them at the end(to not give anything away). I didn't explain much on America's War because I may do a side story with that and I still want to give England's side of the story. **

* * *

><p>France's story began with America's failed war. No one really knew the details of how things had gone for the boy during those years. Canada had been kept isolated from his brother during those years and the two other European nations had kept away. The only other nation with that information was England, who wasn't present. America wished that he would join them later. He wanted to know those details. After the war America had been moved close to the Canadian border for Mathew to care for him. But the young nation was dying already.<p>

Canada whimpered more while hearing the details. It had been a gruesome sight to watch his brother die without the ability to do anything. Even England had stayed for month in hopes to help his brother. But the moment the United States of America had been dissolved his brother's life had been cut short. He had been too close to his people and they weren't his anymore. Those that had saved something moved back to Europe. Those that remained began to die of hunger and diseases. No matter how hard England wanted to help them and America, his government had made their minds. They wanted the American colonies as an example to the world.

That punishment ended up costing America his own life. Alfred paled at the description of America's deterioration. At first the young nation wouldn't speak, and then he stopped walking. He would simply lie in the soft bed, whispering nonsense. Both siblings tried to get him to do something. Moved him to his old home and even brought in without the Crown's knowledge some of American's friends and patriots. But nothing worked. The worse things got in the colonies, the worse Alfred's health got.

"The turning point was when the crown demanded the leaders of the Revolution to be hanged." All of the attention was now on Canada who had spoken. They waited for him to say something else. But the Canada looked down at his hands once more. They understood that he wouldn't say anything else and allowed France to finish his tale.

Even though the American colonies had failed in their dream of freedom, their fight was not without an impact. Colonies all over began to speak out. Form even small militias and attacking soldiers. The British Crown feared that their American colonies would try something else. The captured leaders had been taken back to Europe and imprisoned. But with the uprising panic they wanted to show who was in control. Their deaths would be an even bigger example to rebellious colonies. Many had stood and watched while each one was brought up, their lives cut short.

"Many good, wise men died that day and I think America felt their deaths even more so. He had been so close to them and he was already so weak. His body crumbled completely before his brothers' eyes."

Those that reminded in the colonies alive after hunger and disease would later join their northern neighbors in their own battle. A second Revolutionary War. One that was much more successful than the previous one. Canada and part of his brother became the United Federation of Canada. Other land was the won by Mexico and Cuba. When France mentioned the latter's name the room became even tenser. There was a hint of hate in his voice at Cuba's name.

"The United States of America's life as a country was very short lived and without America there was no reason to bring it back. Since the land ended up shared between the remaining Northern siblings a new country wasn't even born to replace him."

Once France had finished everyone reminded quiet. Even America who wasn't easily affected had no words. It wasn't an everyday experience to hear about your own death. He knew that things had been different for him. But it was impossible to deny that France's words so full with emotion weren't truth. Now if only they could only understand their situation. History had been different for America. They had been different for Japan and Italy who, even if not present knew of the American War for Independence.

The only explanation they could think of was that they had ended up in some alternate version of their world. It sounded like the plot of a SciFi movie. But any other explanation sounded even crazier. They couldn't deny that Japan's machine was somehow behind their current predicament. But even knowing what was the cause of the problem gave no answer of how to fix. They were stranded in an unfamiliar world. They were surrounded people that looked like their love ones but were not, without a way of how to get back.

Plus now that they were close to these people they had noticed something. There was something unsettling with them. There was a hunted look in their eyes, one that send chills down their spines. The way that France had pronounced Cuba's name still bothered them. America's current relationship with his neighbor was far from good. But never would he dream of saying his name with such malice and hatred. He was afraid to even ask. If only fear would have stopped him before.

Japan began to explain his suspicions about what had caused their current situation. Instead of materializing them on the coordinates he had posted the machine had chosen a random set of new coordinates. Three bodies had been too much for the teleportation disk. The circuits had been probably damaged. That would explain the smoke and why it had been confused into choosing new coordinates. Of course the malfunction in the machine must have been immense to not only send them into a set of new coordinates but also another dimension. Luck had been on their side, arriving in a familiar location with all of their body parts. Italy and America shivered at that. They were glad they still had all their limbs.

"It is impossible to determine a way for us to return right now. Even if I can recreate my machine, there is little chance that things will work out and we by luck get teleported back into our world. What brought us here was chance."

They felt into a heavy mood at that. What if they ended up stuck in this strange unfamiliar world forever? Not knowing about their friends. What about their friends? Not knowing what had happened to them. They were probably looking for them right now. Germany noticing their failure to arrive for their dinner plans would go searching for them. Not finding them. Italy was afraid to think about how worried Germany and the others would become. They could imagine their worried friends passing up and down, not knowing what had become of them. The need to find a way back was even stronger now.

America tried not to think on that much. He knew there had to be a way back. They just needed to get t6heir heads together and think of something. Thing always worked out in movies like this. Right? He just needed to stay hopeful and keep his mind clear. Yet something about France's words still bothered America. He was sure it even bothered his friends. America turned to look at them. Both seemed to be deep in thought. Probably thinking about their own worries and fears. He decided to turn to France instead, unable to hold the itching in the back of his mind.

"Before, when you mentioned Cuba.." there it was again. Their bodies tensed just at the mention of that name. "There was something on your voice, a hint of something that wasn't there when you spoke about Mexico."

Japan was actually surprised that America had noticed something like that. The superpower wasn't very good at reading things like that. For a moment he had told himself that he had imagined the change in tone in France. But if America had noticed it, then it had been real.

France didn't respond. His face had paled and his eyes looked even darker and hunted than before. His hold on Canada's hand had hardened and he was trembling slightly. Spain looked no better. There was anger in his eyes and a hint of regret. He took a deep breath before speaking. The subject of Cuba was not an easy one for him. He had raised the nation after all. He felt slightly responsible for his actions against the rest of the world.

"You haven't asked why we are all reunited here tonight. Every nation that was able to make it." He stopped, allowing what he said to sink. In the whole mess they had forgotten about the meeting going on several rooms away. By now they guessed all of the nations that were coming had arrived.

"There is a war going on out there and we are trying to end it. The person we are fighting is the Federation of Cuba."

They were all looking at Spain now. Cuba, they were fighting Cuba? They looked at each other in confusion. They wouldn't think of their Cuba as so threatening that nations like Russia, Canada and France would have so much fear in their eyes at just the name. Cuba had been threatening to America with Russia giving the country weapons. But even Russia seemed to be on the opposite side. If they had felt confusion before, there was no name for what they were feeling now.

"How?" came in unison from the three nations. Spain smiled sadly at that.

"After Cuba won his freedom he took part of my land in America." They knew that Cuba had taken some land, having seen the map. "But it wasn't enough for him. He began small, taking the smaller islands that surrounded him. We thought it would be a good thing."

They nodded in unison, understand their feeling. They guessed a bunch of newly free islands under a more organized government would be more appealing, than a bunch of islands under an unorganized bunch of different government.

"We allowed him to continue, we had our own problems in Europe and other still at war colonies. That was our mistake of course, mine even more so. With the new islands and land he had more people. He began to form an even bigger, organized and stronger army. He even formed his own navy. By the time we took notice of what was happening he had attacked Mexico." Spain stopped to take another breath. If only he had paid more attention to his ex-colony. Things could have gone differently.

"Canada tried to lend a hand, but during that time they were still recovering from their own war against England. There was little they could do at the time. Mexico ended up surrendering, their losses were far too much for them to handle. They had little chance of winning against an army that was growing rapidly." They could see that Spain was trembling harder now. Even more regret was notable in his eyes.

"Even after he took Mexico we didn't do anything. We were worried about our own problems."

"Spain it isn't your fault." France was recovering again. "They stopped there and things went back to normal or as normal they could get. Everyone tried to recover and help the new nations." He stopped allowing for Spain to continue.

"After that things calmed down. He formed alliances with his surrounding countries and promised to stop any further attacks. It was the eye of the storm you could say. But after 80 years he began once more. Canada had grown to be a Great Power and it would be dangerous to attack. But Latin America was in chaos, Civil Wars and wars between nations. The governments had grown unstable and it was just easy for him to attack."

Spain and France continued to share the burden of the story. One would speak while the other rested. The tale was even more gruesome than before. Latin America had been in a state of decay. Wars weren't their only troubles. Deceases, lack of food, corrupt governments, poverty and hundreds of other problems. Many of the countries ended up surrendering without a fight. Cuba was among the Great Powers and Mexico was prospering. They hoped it would do them good. Those that joined gained ranks among his army. They lead attacks on their neighbors and brothers. Those that don't are taken prisoners. If they are alive they couldn't tell, no one has escaped to tell.

"Finally Europe tried to interfere, Cuba and his allies were cruel towards their prisoners. People were killed no matter their age. Some were lucky to receive a quick death, but he prefers slower ones. More than once he has released deceases that kill his own people without a hint of remorse. Mexico was just a ploy to make people believe his kindness."

Spain was about to continue when a knock came at the door. There stood Ukraine she looked a bit uncomfortable and they were once more reminded of the other meeting. She coughed and blushed at having interrupted them so abruptly.

"Brother wishes for you guys to join him and the others."

Spain stood up and walked to help France with the still quiet Canada when Ukraine coughed again. She turned and waved her hand towards the still sitting trio.

"He asked for them to come too."

* * *

><p><em>Hint: A familiar face finally appears.<em>

**AN 2: So yeah Cuba, that should be fun. From now on things will hopefully pick up. As we get more into the war things may get a bit darker, but I'll try to keep them as light as I can and there will be warnings on those chapters.**

**AN 3: A bit of a timeline for this chapter.**

**America's Revolutionary War: 1765 – 1772**

**Canada's War of Independence: 1796 – 1810**

**The Three Years' War: 1887 – 1890(Britain tried to regain control of some land in Canada but failed).**

**Cuban – Mexican War: 1892 – 1901**

**The Great War: 1981 - Today(2011) aka. what everyone is talking about.**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN 1: I wasn't planning to go back to the Other!World for a few more chapters. But since this may be the last chapter I upload until I get back in Aug, I wanted to leave you guys with an idea what's going on in there.**

* * *

><p>All six nations in the room remained quiet. With their own reactions to having seen America and now knowing that this Italy and Japan were now their own, they doubted that would be a good idea. But they were still just guest in Russia's home. If he thought that everyone else was ready to meet them, then they would go. Plus most of this nations had never met America or had seen very little of him. The true surprise would come from seen parallel versions of their friends. At least they were thankful for that. Another reaction like Canada's would be too much.<p>

Plus they were starting to feel the time they had spent talking. Sleep was almost beginning to catch up with them and their eyes were growing heavier. They were even feeling hungry again. A signal that more time that they could imagine had gone by. They tried to locate a clock to at least have some idea how long they had spent in there. But none was in plain sight

Canada was still recovering. He wouldn't look at America directly without crying once more. But his hand kept slipping to touch the other nation. To make sure it wasn't just a ghost. But a living copy of the brother he thought he would never see again. There was still a hint of fear that this was just some crazy dream. It made him afraid. The dreams he had about his brother always ended up like that faithful day. Canada was doing his best not to think of that. He was one of the remaining countries that still had a chance of fighting Cuba. If the others say him as a shivering wreck, what kind of hope he would give them? They expected from him an image of leadership and strength. Together with the remaining powers they would finally put an end on the war that had taken and was still taking so many lives.

They still needed to think about all that. Of finding the nations that Cuba had taken, if they were still alive and getting them out. They hoped their friends were still alive. Their hope lay in that Cuba wouldn't risk killing a nation for a new one to be born. That could end up in his enemies' hands. Of course neither of them knew how long it would take for a new nation to be born. Things worked differently for every nation. For once the Italian brothers had been around while the Roman Empire was still around. Canada himself remembered a woman in his childhood, one that he guesses had been North America.

Finally they decided to follow Ukraine. America stayed behind, with Italy and Japan walking together before him. The rest of the group walked before of them. They would come in first and salute their friends. Then they would join them. They guessed that everyone knew of them, even if they weren't informed of the guesses they had made during their own conversation. But at least they would be more prepared than Canada, France and Spain had been. That at least put their minds at more ease. As they walked they glanced out of the windows, daylight purred in. For how long had they sat in there speaking and listening?

Ukraine stayed behind as the others walked in. She kept giving them quick glances and blushing shyly. While Ukraine had met Japan and Italy before, even it had been different version of them. This was the first time that she had seen America. Canada and England both shared a few paintings of the colony. But they had been of his younger years. The nation there had changed a lot since his colonial years. It was almost like meeting a new born nation, not knowing what to expect from them.

"How many nations are in there?" Japan noticed how embarrassed she was tried to have a small conversation to distract her while they waited. She wasn't very different in her manners from their own Ukraine. But they could still see the same loom the others had in their eyes. They were sure if they were able to get back, that look would always stay with them. It was a look that no one would ever be able to forget.

"Not as many as we would have hoped." Her face felt at that. Neither of them dared to ask what had stopped the others from making it. Ukraine was about to say something else when the commotion inside died out abruptly. Their heads turned towards the door, almost expecting for someone to come out. Instead of that thought, Ukraine spoke again.

"That's brother's signal. Italy. Japan." She looked directly at both nations before continuing. "You two should go in first." She tried to give them a reassuring smile.

Both nations looked at America who in return gave them one of his grins and nodded. He wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting all of those nations. Nations that knew that their own America was dead, he wasn't even sure most of them had met him. If this world's America's childhood had been anything like his own he knew he had been pretty isolated from the rest of the world. Even after his independence from England it had taken some time before he had started relationships with the rest of the world.

The commotion inside started again and they could hear the sound of steps as the other nations surrounded Japan and Italy. They could hear people talking, probably trying to ask questions. But with everyone talking so fast and together it was almost impossible to make out what they were saying. It didn't help that most of them had their own accents and foreign words kept slipping in into their English. After what seemed forever, actually had been just a few minutes. Someone, he guessed Russia, was able to calm the rest of the nations.

America heartbeat sped up and his breathing grew uneven. He wasn't sure why, heroes didn't feel afraid even in the face of danger, but he was a bit afraid of what was waiting for him inside. America loved to be in the spotlight and for people to rush over him. But well seen this nations he knew they weren't his friends. This people were still strangers, strangers that scared him. Not even during the World Wars had he seen so much darkness on the eyes of his friends. There was no doubt in his mind that these people had gone through some hard time, were still going. These times had somehow twisted them into unfamiliar figures. He faced Ukraine, not sure if he wanted to follow Japan's lead and talk with her. It would help calm his nerves. But he wasn't sure what to say to her. It continued to remind him that he didn't know these people at all.

Ukraine coughed, motioning towards the door and began to walk. Since he was closer to it, he decided to wait for her to join him. He wasn't looking forward to walking there alone. At least walking with someone these people were familiar with, would put some type of barrier between him and the strangers. His heart sped up with every step America took. He had to almost skip to catch up with Ukraine, who in his daydream had sped up and was almost reaching the door. Finally the room had grown even more silent as both nations walked in.

"God it's true."

America instantly paled as he looked at the person standing in the center of the room.

* * *

><p>Germany sat in Japan's leaving room. It had been over 48 hours since he had arrived in Japan's home. He had tried to wait some time before contacting the rest of the G8. But finally he had given up. His friends weren't coming back and he knew it would be no time before their respective governments began to investigate why their nations weren't contacting. Germany wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to tell them that their nations had disappeared. With the economy there was enough panic, he didn't dare to imagine the panic missing nations would cause.<p>

He had contacted China first. Even though he wasn't officially part of the G8 he was the closest to Japan. He was also probably the most informed about his friend. China had quickly panicked at the news and informed him that he would be joining him as so as possible. Not even 3 hours later the Asian nation had knocked on his door. China had taken a seat across from him as they waited for the rest of the nations. After China he had called England and informed the man of the situation. As they spoke Germany had noticed the growing panic in his voice. After that England had contacted both France and Canada. If England had been on the edge, Germany couldn't imagine how Canada was feeling.

Germany then had contacted Russia, who was the second to arrive. The other nation had been ironically still in Japan, a meeting with some of his own people. He had arrived soon after China. Now the three of them sat quietly, glancing at the phone and hoping for a call from their friends. They sat there waiting for the others to finally arrive. After they arrived they would contact the respective governments and explain the situation. They couldn't postpone that any longer. Plus the sooner they knew, then the sooner they could immobilize a search.

The doorbell rang and China stood up. They didn't know if the other three would be arriving together or by their own. Germany and Russia remained sited as China walked to answer the door. They hoped it was at least one of their friends and not a Government Official looking for Japan. He was sure they wouldn't take the sight of three nations in sitting down in their nation's home with him out of sight. Thankfully China returned with the other three nations on his heels. They looked as worried as Germany felt. They quickly took seat, all eyes on Germany. England was the first to speak out, a temblor visible on his voice.

"Tell us everything."

Germany took a deep breath and began to tell them everything he knew after Italy and Japan had failed to show up for their dinner plans, until the moment he had contacted them. The room remained silent until he finally finished. Neither nation had contacted them. If they had been kidnapped then who ever had done it hadn't contacted anyone of them. They doubted they had contacted their governments. Canada was sure if something had happened to America, his brother's government would have at least contacted him.

They had very little options now. Their best bet was to be in contact with the governments until some news came out. It would be easier to control the panic the less people knew about it. But that would make it harder for them to find the others. They needed resources and they would only get them if others knew. They were on the edge, with a loose, loose situation. Any step they could take would solve something, but would also bring new problems. Finally they had to make a decision, going for contacting their governments.

Canada decided to contact them with England. They left the room, but their voices could still be heard through the thin walls. Germany decided to contact Romano. That one of the representatives of their own nation gave them the information would probably help ease things down. Romano yelled to Germany for a few minutes before finally giving up. He would join them and yell at him in person. Germany reminded him that it would be best if he stayed there and help calm the Government officials. He knew the Italian wasn't convinced and while it would slow him down a hit, he would be joining them in no time. Together with china he contacted Japan's own officials.

Like expected in a matter of minutes there was a wave of panic. Officials would be arriving there as soon as possible. Every corner would be searched and questions would be asked. Germany and Russia as the only other countries that had stayed behind would probably get the most questions. But in such a situation everyone would be suspected.

"You said Japan was showing them a new experiment?" Russia's voice made them all jump. Germany nodded in response. "Take me to it."

Thought not understanding what Russia wanted to do with some experiment when the situation was becoming even more dangerous, he still stood up and led them to the room. Plus anything that could help them learn where their friends were was welcomed. He just hoped Russia wasn't just playing around to distract them of their worries.

Once inside the room Russia began to inspect what he guessed were the controls for the machine. He stopped to look around the room until his eyes felt on something. He smiled knowingly and walked towards one of the corners. The rest of the nations joined him in confusion. Not sure what Russia was up to.

"A camera." Well that was informative. Russia turned towards them still smiling. "Can you smell it?" The look in their faces of confusion answered his question. "Something burnt, wires I'll guess. Something happened in here and I think the recording this security camera has may answer our question."

Germany wanted to smack himself on the head. "Of course." How could he have forgotten that Japan had filled his house with high security cameras? Actually he was sure that every nation had done that. How it had escaped his mind Germany couldn't tell. Now he felt foolish and thankful that Russia was there. If something had happened inside the house, then they would find out. Before they could do anything thought, the doll bell rang once more. Inside the room there were no windows, but Germany guessed by now the house was surrounded by officials. Sadly it was still just the beginning of their troubles.

If they didn't found the others soon, by the end of the week Germany was sure that every other nation would be breathing down their necks. He hoped they would be able to at least keep it quiet from the others until they at least found some information on what exactly had happened. They walked down, the last thing they wanted was Japan's own officials to burst in and break some of the nation's things.

Germany was the one to open the door, coming face to face with over three dozen of armed soldiers. Who would have imagined that he had started the week thinking that his visit to Japan would have been a relaxing one after the meeting had been completed. He would have shared some friendly meetings with Italy and Japan and even visit some parks. Instead he had ended with a gun on his face and lots of explaining to do. Besides him the rest of the nations raised their hands in surrender. What an interesting week they were going to have.

* * *

><p><em>Hint: the warm reunion is halted.<em>

**AN 2: Sorry there wasn't an extra chapter this Friday. But I needed to make sure I had one for Tuesday since it is the official updates day. With preparations for this Friday I really didn't much time to write. But I'm hoping I can have another up before I leave this Friday.**

**AN 3: I'm still not quite sure what pairings I'll have in the fic. So if you guys have any ideas and you want to share them, I'll be happy to hear them. Just know that as the Fic goes on the canon characters will be divided to go off in teams.**

**AN 4: Thanks for reading my first Hetalia fic(2nd actual fic I have written) review if you can.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Here we go, this is the last chapter I'm going to be able to post until I get back on August. I love writing this story and hopefully when I get back I'll have some extra chapters writen(which then I'll have to type). I know things are still a bit slow, but now that things have been introduced they will be picking up. I also wanted to thank catherine44123, rSoOxRaAs and Tiilly for their reviews. It makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying this story as much as me. This chapter goes to them because reading those reviews pushed me to complete this extra chapter. **

* * *

><p>America felt his body freeze at that voice. He had forgotten about how he would react. If Canada had been so broken at seen him, then England's reaction would be as bad. America saw the man before him tear up and take just a few steps forward. He was looking at America with such wonder and even gladness. America could tell that if Russia hadn't prepared them, England would have reacted worse. He still looked pale. But something told him that it wasn't just from seen him. England looked as bad as France. Whatever war this nations were having was affecting him.<p>

America felt at a lost, just like with Canada. He wasn't sure if it would be best to wait for England to respond. Or to just rake the lead, give the man a hug. These nations weren't his own. But looking at the man that had given him so much affected him as much as if it was his own England standing there. Finally giving into his feelings he ended the distance. Bringing the shivering smaller nation into a bear hug, he could feel as England's tears wetted his shirt. But it didn't matter to him now. He couldn't stand to see someone cry, even if they were strangers. How could he allow someone that looked like a love one cry?

He felt movement behind him and before he knew Canada had wrapped his own arms around him. His grip on England hardened as he rested his shin on his head. This reunion reminded him so much of the first time he had seen England during WWI. Years after the War of 1812, to see the man that had raised him. Fighting but this time, they were fighting on the same side. Was that how England was feeling right now? How Canada was feeling?

Canada had felt the doubt at first, like he couldn't trust his eyes. To see a replica of his dear brother sitting there, talking freely like nothing had happened. Not affected by the pain of his people like his own America had been on those finals years. But he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Some force out there had brought them here. Be it simple luck or something else. It didn't matter to him anymore. Canada had been given the opportunity to see his brother again. To witness what type of nation he would have turned out like if his people had been victorious.

"Thank you." He murmured to himself, unheard by the other two taking part in the embrace. It was wrong in a logical level for him to bond too deeply, because these nations would return to their world. But it was a chance that he would get again. Someone coughed and they forced themselves to separate. Thought both Canada and England were now holding each of America's hands. Their fingers interlocked in a hard grip. Afraid that if they let go the other would simply disappear. They took seat in one of the corners of the room, but in sight of everyone else.

Everyone was now looking at America. The name of the colonies was well known. Their fight was memorable to every nation. But the actual personification was almost completely unknown to those that had never met the boy. It wouldn't be rare for some to even believe that the land had always belonged to Canada and Mexico. It was unfair. America had been a big part of the war. He had believed on the cause as much as any of the other patriots. He had fought with them on the battlefield and still he had been forgotten by many of his fellow nations and the humans.

"He looks just like you." Belgium was standing a few feet ahead. Like the others she had been looking at America but now het attention was on Canada. While not actual blood brothers, nations were born differently to humans. Canada and America had, like the Italian brothers, always resembled twins. Their personalities were completely different and there were some notable physical ones (hair, eyes and body build).

"Actually he looks like me." America was showing up his heroic smile. It was hard to tell if he was seriously joking or it was an act while he tried to calm his racing nerves. Knowing America and if this one was like their own, it probably was the first. America would joke even when he was bedridden after the failed Revolution. Even when his body was in pain, he found time to well himself. "I'm the oldest." Before he could even finish Canada smacked him right on the hand.

"I'm sorry." Canada threw his hand back, his face turning a bright shade of red. He had for a moment forgotten that this wasn't his brother. He had been back in the colonial days.

America simply laughed some more, "Is fine and well we don't really know which one was "born" first. But I still think it was me."

Even after America's words Canada wouldn't stop blushing, his grip on America hand loosened a bit before the other took his hand and gave him another smile. Even thought he had never gone through the things this Canada had faced. He understood the whole situation was extremely weird. Even if this Canada had an air completely different to his own, he was still a lot like his own. It was easy to forget they weren't the same person as long as he didn't look into the other nation's eyes. Those were outright different from his Canada's. While Canada had warm light eyes, this Canada had colder deeper eyes. They reminded him a bit of Russia's own eyes.

That thought made America visible shudder, causing the two nations besides him to look at him with visible concern. America tried to give them a reassuring look before his eyes scanned the room for his friends. Japan was having a heated conversation with Russia, Spain and France. The other two looked their way at the same time. They nodded. America wasn't sure what they meant until he felt England and Canada release their hold and stand up. They gave America one last glance before joining them.

America thought about joining them. But he guessed they were discussing their conversation in the library. He was more interested in finding out what the others had been talking about in here. His eyes finally landed on Italy who was standing between Belgium and Hungary. Italy was looking a bit down and America decided to join him. Standing up he could feel the other nations' eyes on him. He tried to remain calm, but it was starting to affect his nerves. In recent years he had been on the edge, especially after the terrorist attacks, and this wasn't helping him on the least.

He wrapped an arm over Italy's shoulder. The shorter nation didn't react much and still looked like someone had kicked one of his puppies. America felt a bit guilty. He had been deep on his own problems and reactions. The others were probably having a hard time too. He guessed while Italy was feeling down, there was no sign of Germany in the room. While he wasn't good at reading the mood, it was hard to miss how close they were. Be it friendship or something else.

He turned his attention to the other two nations. Hungary was the first one to react nodding two an empty couch. Most of the nations were standing now. There were various groups all over the room. Said groups were deep in conversation about what various problems. It was hard for America to make out what they were saying. Everyone seemed to be speaking in their own native tongues. They were also speaking quite fast. Some of the words he caught and understood gave away that they were probably updating each other about recent battles and he effects the war was having.

America was tempted to ask, but he wasn't sure how much these people were willing to share with them. After all just because some believed them, it didn't mean everyone would. For all these nations knew they could be spies working for Cuba. That would explain why everyone kept looking their way. They had showed up saying they were from a different world, with a nation that was dead on this one. They were lucky they hadn't taken them to a mental hospital.

"Italy?" Italy was looking quite down. With how many naps the shorter nation took he was surprised he hadn't fallen over. He wasn't even mentioning anything about the lack of pasta. That was very strange for the nation.

"I'm fine." Italy tried to act happy once more. But America guessed that he was acting. There was too much to worry about. He turned towards the girls. Since they had been talking with Italy maybe they knew what was wrong with him.

"He asked about Germany, but there is no nation by that name." Hungary looked sadly at Italy and America understood why his friend looked so down. Even if it wasn't the Germany Italy knew, seen someone that looked like Germany would have made him feel better about this strange world. America was glad that he had England and Canada. Japan also didn't have anyone close in there, but the other nation was used to that. Italy was always around Germany or his brother. He couldn't think of a time where Italy was on his own. He tried to think of something reassuring to say, but nothing came to mind. Maybe Hungary who had in their world known Italy for a long time would be able to help him better.

The talking going around them stopped when Russia finally drifted away from Japan and the others and walked towards his sisters. He whispered something to them and then returned his attention to the rest.

"My sisters will take you all to the guest rooms. We don't have that many so I'm afraid some of you we'll have to share. Try to form groups of at least two and follow them. Спасибо." America felt movement besides him as the three nations stood up. He followed them, not sure if the message was also directed at them. He got his answer when Hungary and Belgium each took Italy's hand and began to lead him away. He turned his head to find Japan when Canada appeared.

He noticed that Japan had left with England, Spain and France or had disappeared into the group of people. For a moment he was surprised that England hadn't come with Canada. But before he could ask his "brother" Canada answered his question.

"They had to go and discuss something about Europe. Cuba has been focusing on them a lot lately." Maybe he was focusing on the colonies they still had. But they knew it wouldn't be long before he attacked the main land. "Japan went to do some research. So I wanted to know if you..wanted..to.."

America had to laugh. This guy was more like his brother than he would have imagined. He was already on the edge of stuttering and his face was reddening. "Sure, I'll room with you. It would be nice to have someone familiar around." Canada understood what had been left unsaid. Their world was a strange unfamiliar zone to them. They welcomed any sign of familiarity to their own world. America took a hold of Canada's arm and led him outside. Belarus had already left with a group of nations, while Ukraine waited for the rest. She waved and smiled at Canada and America while the rest joined them and finally led them away.

Russia's home was actually pretty impressive. The guest rooms were on the second floor and by the number of them America guessed that many rooms had been turned into guest rooms for this occasion. The smaller rooms were for groups of two, while larger ones could take up to five. The room they were given could take up to four guests. But when no one else joined them America guessed the extra space was for someone else. He guessed it probably was for England and Japan. While France and England looked to be on good terms, he doubted they were so good that they would share a room. Their rivalry went back ages and came out even when they were fighting on the same side.

"Who else is joining us?" Canada turned around surprise evident. He hadn't expected America to be awake. Everyone looked tired and the way America had thrown himself on the bed showed how tired he was. His eyes had been dropping for a while now.

"Japan and England will be joining us after they finish. I thought at first it would be Italy, but Hungary wanted him to share with her. He was looking a bit down, eh?" America nodded at that. "So England asked to join us instead." Canada's face felt as he joined him on the bed. "He wants to talk to you, when our America died he was devastated. He even risked helping me during my war, against his Crown's orders. Risking everything, but I don't think he would have survived loosing another brother."

America knew how hard it was to go against one of their bosses. It was almost outright impossible. Probably the only reason he was able to do it was because a majority of his citizens were for it. Maybe affected by all the death the previous war had caused both sides. Loses more notable in the colonies, where some even had families. Guilt or not, it had helped the Canadian troops that small sign of support.

America couldn't hold the drowsiness back any more. He felt his eyes close. He wanted to wait for the others. But it'd be a while before then. He felt a hand push some of the hair that had fallen loose on his face back. Canada whispered something, but America caught none of it. He was already asleep.

Canada sighted wrapping an arm over his brother's torso. He still felt uncertainly about the situation. But he wouldn't waste this chance that had been given to him. An opportunity to spend time, to be with someone he had lost. How many people would do anything for such a chance? How many times he had wished for it, in his darkest hours. His prayers had been answered. He had his dear America back. Even if he would be there for a short time only. It would be the best time he had spent in the years since his brother's death. He places a soft kiss on America's brow before following him.

By the time the other two nations joined them, both nations were deep asleep. England thought to himself that this would probably be the best night his younger brother would have since America had died. During his stays on the other home, England had learned of the nightmares. Nightmare he himself felt many nights. Canada dreaded sleeping with others. He wouldn't share a bed with someone after America had died. He had never parted his brother's side and after America was gone he had closed himself from the rest of the world. England also knew that he was afraid of people learning about those nightmares.

He wanted to look strong before the rest of them. He was also afraid of losing another love one. Probably the reason why Canada was so afraid to allow others in, he had his friends. But no one was as trusted and loved as he had loved his brother. Maybe this America would be able to help the boy open up more.

* * *

><p><em>There is no hint for next chapter, because since I won't be able to type it down until next month I can change my mind and end up moving things to later chapters. But I will hint that we may be meeting Cuba soon. Also our boys won't be staying together and this chapter hints a bit where or with whom they will team up later on. <em>


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry that this chapter is so late. Right after I got back, I got sick and today is when I was feeling better or at least good enough to complete this. It didn't help that I was watching Angel and Horrible Histories.

Anyway the first part of the chapter I came with that last and it will be explained later.

* * *

><p>His head hurt. No. His whole body was in pain, blinding pain. He'd felt pain like this before. During WWI, his plane had been hit. He'd been so close to death that day. The only thing that had saved him was his almost-immortality because of who he was. But he still remembers the pain. But something told America that this wasn't a dream about day. For once the surrounding he could make out from his half-open eyes was unfamiliar. The pain was also distinctly different from that one he had felt that day. This one was more connected to his people.<p>

Yes that was it. It had to be that. His people were in pain and so was he. He felt something warm touch his right hand. It felt like he should know who it was. But he didn't. He wanted to turn towards the person. But before he could move his head sight ways there was another rush of pain.

America was woken by the early morning noises. He felt disoriented for a few seconds in the unfamiliar room. The dream was completely forgotten, along with the pain he had felt. He looked around, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. Not remembering how he had ended there.

Thankfully before he had a chance to jump up and make a full of himself he was remained of the events from the previous day. As everything rushed back in he took notice of the commotion going outside the bedroom. It seemed that all the majority of the other guests in the house were already up. But America could tell that he hadn't slept more than five hours.

Taking a quick look around the room he noticed that Canada had taken leave while he had slept. On the other hand England and Japan had arrived and were still sleeping. He found Canada's absence a bit strange thought. By the other nation's reaction the previous day, he would have expected him to try and be there for when America woke up. If it would have been him, he would be waiting anxiously to attack them with questions about the other world. How things had worked out with America as a country.

None of these world's nations knew how they had won the war. But America could detect that it was a question in their minds. This world's America's failure had bothered him until he had finally received an answer. It worried him a bit that the other nation wasn't there. America then smiled at the situation. It was fascinating how easily he began to care enough to worry for the other nation.

It was even stranger how little it bothered him. When they had arrived it had eaten him away. To look at these people, people that wore his friends' faces, but were so different from them. It wasn't like he was happy, but at least he was moving to a territory of acceptance. It was for the best, he couldn't deny that to get back to their world he needed these nations' help.

If he continued to act the same way he was acting around them, then it could be very hard to ask for their help.

"I guess there is no other way." The only thing that wasn't going to change was how much he wanted to get back home. He was even missing doing his work. His boss would worry on his absence. But worse of all things could quickly go into chaos with three missing countries. America had seen lots of drama movies, when people went missing everyone else became suspicious of those around them. His government and that of Italy and Japan would end up becoming suspicious of their own allies.

America had to stop thinking about his world for a moment. There was some movement coming from the bed next to him. Soon the covers were removed to reveal a mop of messy blonde hair. The other nation turned to look at him and gasped in surprise. He continued to look at him in confusion until finally his features changed into that of understanding.

Waking up and seen the face of a dead brother was probably even stranger than what America was going through. America couldn't help but feel some sympathy for England. How he was feeling toward the whole situation? With what he had heard, he could guess that the other nation probably felt guilty about his brother's death.

"Where's Canada?" England's didn't look at America when he spoke, instead he was looking at the place were Canada had been sleeping in. That at least confirmed that Canada had been in the room when the other two had arrived.

"He was gone when I woke up." England nodded at that and pulled the covers off him, America followed soon behind. If England was going to go and look for Canada, he was coming along. It was better than staying behind with a sleeping Japan. While he wanted to ask his friend about any discovery he may have maid. He doubted Japan would be waking up any time soon. Plus he also needed to find Italy. Japan wouldn't say anything if they weren't all there.

"You're going to look for Canada?" America didn't bother to give England time to respond. "I'm coming with you. I want to find my friend."

England looked at him and nodded. "Fine." If he was going to say something else, he didn't bother with it. Instead he simply collected his jacked and began to walk out. America was a step behind him. This one was deffinately different from his England. The other England wouldn't have given up so easily. He would have at least added some rude comment about how immature America was. It was strange, bu this England was colder in some ways. It reminded America of how England acted during wars. Which made sense since this England was currently part of a war.

"Sorry if I was a bit rude." America looked at England. "I don't like to be on one place for long periods of time. I'd rather be out here, at least doing something."

England was looking sadly at him. "You're a lot like him you know. He wouldn't stay still even for a moment. It was always a mess with him. The house wouldn't stay clean for more than an hour after he was up." America grinned at that. It seemed that this world's America hadn't been too different. He couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong.

England was still looking at him, like he was trying to think of something that wouldn't be too awkward to ask him. "You can ask me anything you want. I don't mind." It wasn't like America wasn't planning to attack them with his own questions later. He was just waiting for the awkwardness of the situation to settle down. But he was already putting down hundreds of questions he wanted to ask in his mind.

"How did things turn out for you? I mean, are you fine as a nation." The other nation practically whispered the question. By the time he was done talking his face was a bright shade of red.

"I've had my share of mistakes, every country does. But I turned out just fine. I struggled a lot during those first years and I'm still struggling now. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I even became a superpower and I'm on my way to become a great hero."

England smiled at that last part and there was a hint of proudness on his eyes. "I never wanted for him to die you know. I didn't want for him to go, true. But I would have preferred for him to be free, than gone. He was my little brother after all."

America wasn't sure what to say or do. So he placed his hand on the other nation's shoulder. "I know. My own England wouldn't hurt me. He was given a chance to shot me, end the war on a victory for the Empire. But he didn't. Whatever happened, I know somehow that America didn't blame you. You were following orders from your Bosses. Every nation is forced to follow those orders, no matter how it hurts us to sometimes hurt our fellow nations."

America had witnessed that many times before. Himself during the Second World War, how he'd hurt Japan's citizens. Many who had been innocent by-standers when the two bombs had been dropped on the cities. Like that history was filled with similar events, where nations had to follow orders no matter how rude less and cruel they were. They just learned to accept that and move on. Allie became enemies and enemies could become allies. It was the life of a nation.

"I'm still to blame, I wouldn't let go. I tried to hold on int6o the dream for far too long. When I noticed my own mistakes, it was too late."

There was another awkward silence between the two of them. Neither knew what to say. Thankfully this one was interrupted when two other nations rushed past them. America was able to make out from their rushed dialogue that something big was happening and Russia had called a meeting. England apparently also heard them because soon after he was rushing after them. America hot on his heels.

America hoped that both Canada and Italy were on that meeting. It would cut his search short. But even if they weren't there, his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know what had caused such alarm on the nations. If they were at war it wasn't like their lives were uneventful. Something really important must be going on to cause such an uprising on them. The further in they went the more nations they passed. All wore a similar look of distress on their faces.

Finally their running came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. England moved forward first, knocking on the wooden door. The voices that had been previously speaking came to a stop. But they continued soon after. Whatever was happening wasn't a secret. It really was something big. America could hear heavy steps moving closer to the door and it was finally pulled back. Before them stood a concerned Russia, he stepped back to allow entry.

"America you should stay behind." America turned towards England.

"Look I know I don't belong here. But if something big is happening, I need to know. As long as my friends and I are here in your world, we're going to be affected by anything that happens."

If England wanted to say something else Russia didn't give him time. Dah, the boy is right and we shouldn't be wasting time out here anyway."

The older nation frowned. America was expected some sort of comeback, but one never came. England had some respect for the taller nation it seemed. Or at least respected that they were guests on Russia's home and it was up to the other nation. He shrugged and walked in. Looking back to make sure America was following, he was.

Behind them came in another group of nations, some they had passed before. Everyone seemed to be talking and it was almost impossible to make out what everyone was saying. It reminded America of their own meetings back home. For a moment it made him homesick, but he quickly shrugged it off. This wasn't the time to feel sad. Once Japan was up and he found Italy they would begin working on finding a way back. Speaking of Italy he still needed to find the other nation.

America began to look around until his eyes finally felt on a loose hair. Italy was sitting between Hungary and Austria, the three seemed to be in a deep conversation. America took another quick around. He hadn't seen another Italy in the meeting room the night before. But this world's Italy could have arrived after he'd gone to sleep. Not seen another one, America decided to take the risk.

"Italy!" The other nation turned to look and him and began to wave happily.

America hurried to him. "We need to talk, now." Italy looked up at him in confusion, but stood up anyway. Both nations walked toward one of the corners. "Have you found out anything about what this is about?"

"Not really, Hungary was telling me about this world when someone knocked and told us to come here. But from what I've heard it has to do with Cuba."

The room came to a complete silence and both Italy and America turned around. Russia was standing before a large television. He had the same worried expression as everyone else in the room. By then all of the chairs had been taken. Forcing some of the nations to stand up, both of them included. America turned around to see if he could locate England. But like Canada the other nation was nowhere to be found. America frowned slightly, but turned to look at Russia once more anyway.

"It seems like Cuba has made an unexpected move. For the past years the treaty between Cuba and Canada has kept both nations out of war. Canada nerveless has risked himself to give us help, even when his people stood against it. But almost 3 hours ago, Cuban-Mexican troops began to move in into Canadian territories."

Every nation in the room gasped ta that. America remembers the size Canada had now, to risk attacking such a nation Cuba must be sure of himself and his chances of winning. Or he was completely mad.

"Already there is a large number of casualty and injured citizens. The Canadian army has begun to move in, fighting back. But to say that they were unprepared for this is to say little. Right now they need all the help they can get. Already I and my government have declared war on Cuba, along with Canada. We ask that those of you that still remain neutral to make a decision now. To fight back now, before Cuba decides to attack you first. So you don't find yourselves alone and unprepared. Because if we don't stop them now, we will all fall."

The room remained silent after Russia concluded. Some of the nations seemed ready to lend a hand, but other looked like they were deep in thought. America looked worried. Now he understood why Canada had disappeared. But the question about his location still reminded. Had he returned to his own country? Or was he still around somewhere, ready to leave. But waiting to see who would stand behind him. He's been worried thinking about a way to get back, that he'd almost forgotten that these nations were facing a threat.

America was awoken from his thoughts when a hand came to rest on his shoulders. At first he thought it was Italy or England, but it was too heavy to belong to the smaller nations. He turned around and was not really surprised to see Russia.

"Please come with me."

"Sure, let me speak with my friend first." America grabbed Italy be the hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Find Ukraine and ask her to take you to where Japan is sleeping. Tell him everything and that I'll join both of you there as soon as I can."

"Do you think is safe to" Italy stopped and looked towards Russia "him".

America smiled at his friends worried. While he and Italy weren't very close it was nice to know that the other nation cared. Of course Italy probably worried about even his enemies. "I was alone with a psycho Soviet Union, I'm sure I can handle a Russia that seems kind of nicer. At least I'm sure he's the USSR here. I think. I'll be fine."

America turned around and walked back towards Russia. He wanted to talk with Russia. At least to ask about Canada, if the other nation was gone, then Russia probably knew. There was also something else bothering him. Of all the places they could have landed, they had landed on Russia's home. Why not Japan's. After all Japan's home had been the coordinates the machine had installed. He wasn't a superstitious person like England, but he knew there was something more than a simple incident.

Russia led him through a different door. This one led to a different corridor. One that was well empty. While the rest of the house was busy with nations. Many which were probably now getting ready to return home. This one didn't have even a soul walking by. It was also much coder, like the heating had been cut off. Or it was so cold that the heating had little effect.

Russia stopped before another door and turned towards him.

"I need your help." America simply looked up at him open mouthed. Those were definitely four words that he wouldn't have expected Russia to ever say to him. At least not his Russia.

He couldn't think of anything to say to the other nation. He couldn't think of anything he could be useful for. He was dead on this world so he didn't even have power over a human population. They actually needed this world's nations help to get back. But it seemed like Russia had other plans, because he looked very serious about it.

"Well I actually mean Canada needs your help."

America didn't need to hear anything else after that. His real brother or not, if Canada needed his help no matter from what universe he was frome. He was going to be there to help him.

* * *

><p>I think that after next chapter our nations will go sepparate ways to do different things. So there will be different points of views, other than those we get in the canonverse.<p> 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Because I forgot last chapter. Thank you _RossiKoshka_, _RenofAmestris_, _Kayzz_ and _false sourires_ for your reviews. Seen that people are following and enjoying this story makes me a happy writer. **

* * *

><p>Russia opened the door and motioned for America to walk in. He followed suit and closed it, but not before he made sure no one had followed after them. The first thing that America noticed was that the room was, well, messy. This was completely unnatural for Russia or at least his Russia. The other nation was a bit insane. But he, like England, was always making sure everything was perfect. To see his office, which America guessed this was it from the pictures of his sisters and past bosses that adorned the room, so messy was unexpected.<p>

"Sorry for the mess, it's been a bad night around here." America took note that this world's Russia's English was better than his world's. He decided to keep that fact that he knew Russia to himself. During the Cold War years he had begun to learn the language and since them had gotten quite good at it. Now it was something he could use, if the time came for it. He could even act as some normal Russian civilian if people wondered about who he was.

"Is fine, I'm quite messy myself. Or so England keeps telling me each time he visits." America laughed, thought he was more interested on what Canada needed than an organized room. "Is something wrong with my bro… Canada."

Russia motioned for America to take a seat and moved to take one himself. He had the same worried expression he had worn while he told everyone about Cuba's advances into Canadian territory. For a moment he was concerned about Canada's health. Was he hurt? He remembered when Pearl Harbor had been attacked; it hadn't been a good day for him.

"Is he hurt?" America didn't bother to hide the worry from his voice. Even if it wasn't Canada, he never liked to see a fellow country hurt. That's why he tried so hard to save everyone, even if he sometimes caused more trouble.

"No, he's fine. I'm going to be sincere here and a bit selfish. I know that you guys want to get back to your world as soon as possible. Japan has already made plans to travel to "his" country and to meet with our world's Japan. So I thought maybe instead of all of you traveling to Asia, where I doubt you'll be of much help to Japan, you can come with me to Canada." Russia stopped speaking, allowing the information to sink in.

America wasn't sure what to say. It was true that Italy and he wouldn't be of much use to Japan. The machine had been his creation. Neither of them knew anything about how it worked.

"I know that it may be dangerous, with the war. But the battles are happening in the lower regions of the country, if anything goes wrong I'll make sure you'll be taken out of the country before anyone else. I just think it would do Canada good to have a familiar face around. Canada isn't like some of us, he hates fighting. This war is going to do more damage to him than to us."

America was reminded of his own brother. Canada was brave, he'd fought in wars and was as a good soldier as anyone else. But he always wanted to find more peaceful solutions. War was like a last resort for him. Even when they had faced each other in the battlefield, there had been no hate on his brother's eyes.

It also took him by surprise Russia's reaction. It looked like he was sincerely worried about his brother. It almost reminded him how he treated Canada back on his own world. Like an older sibling worried about their brother.

"Already Hungary asked me about Italy leaving with her an Austria. That way he doesn't have to with us to Canada if he doesn't feel safe. Or he can leave with Japan if he so wishes. I know that this seems unnatural. But Canada has been so distant since Amerika died. When he was with you, I think is the happier I've ever seen him." Russia had a sad expression on his face. He wasn't even looking at America anymore.

America wasn't sure what to do. Going along with Japan wouldn't be very interesting. With very little knowledge about Japan's machine, his friends would probably ask him to sit in one corner while he and his parallel self-worked on a new machine and a way back. Going with Russia to Canada meant that he may be of some use. He'd gone through quite some wars and strategizing was one of his strengths. Or so he believed.

Maybe he could help these nations. It would be pretty heroic if he was able to give assistance on stopping Cuba. It would make it even better if he would later throw the defeat on his world's Cuba's face. The other country would look pathetic once he found out his parallel self-had been defeated by America himself. He could probably even film the other's reaction and post it online.

America also admitted to himself that he wanted to visit Canada to see how different things were in this world. He wanted to see how the land that could have been part of himself had turned out like. He'd been in Japan for some time when the accident had happened and he felt a bit homesick.

"Alright!" America slammed his hands down on the table. "I'll do it. I'll go with you too Canada."

Russia moved back from the force of the slam. "Aren't you going to think about it or at least talk with your friends first?"

"Oh, they won't mind. Plus I really want to do it now. I want to help you guys put a stop to Cuba. Plus I'm sure you want us to leave as soon as possible, no time for meetings." America began to laugh, only stopping when a sharp strike of pain shot up his body. His grip on the table hardened and this one cracked slightly. He took his hand back, the pain had left as quickly as it had come. He didn't thought much about it, it had come and gone and it wasn't like his health had been that good back home. The ups and downs of the economy had been affecting his health.

Russia didn't seem to take notice of this and instead stood up. "да, I'll get everything ready then." Russia moved towards the door and opened it for America to leave. You can go to your friends. Once everything is ready I'll have Ukraine go for you. "

Before closing the door Russia smiled at him and bowed his head. "большое спасибо, thank you for doing this. Canada really needs to have someone during these times."

"It's nothing. I'll do anything for my brother, even if it's a parallel version of him."

"Do you need help getting back to your room?"

"I think I can get back on my own, if I get lost there are enough countries around that I can ask someone for help." America smiled and after a quick salute, he disappeared the same way they had come.

Thankfully America was able to remember the way back. The house was like a labyrinth. The halls were much busier than they had been during the morning. It seemed like everyone was getting ready to leave. Some were speaking with friends and others were simple walking alone, deep in thought. If these nations had worries before, then said worries had multiplied in a matter of hours.

America knocked on the door slightly before walking in. Italy and Japan were deep in conversation, they stopped to see who had entered and continue after seen it was only America. "Back."

"Italy wants to go to Europe with Austria and Hungary. Are you going with him or me? I already spoke with Russia last night. We decided things would move along faster if I worked with someone that thinks like me. So I'm leaving for Japan tonight."

America nodded. Russia had already informed him about that. "I'm actually leaving with Russia, we're going to Canada."

"Do you think that's safe, with the war moving to Canada?" Italy wore a very familiar expression. The other nation wasn't very crazy about battles or anything that could put him on the field. He preferred eating a plate of pasta over doing physical work. He preferred a nice fiesta over going to a battlefield. He preferred impressing a nice lady over strategizing. In conclusion, he preferred the easy, tranquil life.

"Yep, Russia said that if things got nasty I would be moved to a safe location. Plus I think I can hold my ground in battle. Also is a lot more fun than sitting around doing nothing." The other two nations shrugged. It was clear that America had made his mind on the subject. Trying to convince him otherwise would be a waste of time. It seemed like their paths would be separated, at least for some time.

"I don't really have anything to pack." They hadn't expected the little accident that had teleported them to another universe. Hopefully once they settled in Canada, he would be able to ask Canada to lend him some clothes. America sat down with the other two nations as they discussed plans for the future. They needed to keep in contact with each other. The moment Japan found a way back, they needed to return.

By the time Ukraine came for him, they had finished their goodbyes. America stood and hugged the two nations, but before America could make it out though Japan grabbed his hand. "Don't get too close with them, remember we have to leave. It would just make it harder for us." The door closed and Italy and Japan's voices were drowned. America allowed Ukraine to lead him away, Japan's words fresh on his mind.

Japan was of course right. America had felt the same way just moments before. Yet these nations had begun to become familiar so fast. From a first impression they were different, but then he had to remind himself these weren't his friends. They ended up becoming strangely familiar to him.

Russia was waiting outside, along with a car that looked to be 15 years out of its time. Along with him was Lithuania, who was already sitting on the backseat.

"So we're taking a plane?" America didn't wnat to be in an enclosed car for too long. Even if this Russia was different, it still felt strange to be around him. No matter how the relationship between their goverments changed, Russia still creeped him out.

"да, we need to make it to Canada as fast as possible. England will be joining us there in a few days, but he needs to travel to his own country first."

"Alright." America stepped inside, taking seat besides Lithuania. Russia took the passenger seat. A human driver took them to the station. There the long train ride across the frozen land began.

As the car began to move America turned to look at the house one more time. He'd forgotten to tell Japan something. He didn't know why. But he had a feeling they were missing something. It didn't really make sense that out of the places they could have landed, they arrived on Russia's home. It wasn't even near the coordinates. Hopefully America would have a chance to contact the other nation and tell him about it.

* * *

><p>It'd been three hours since America had left and Italy appeared to be the next in line. Italy was still a bit worried about America. The fact that America was going to be near the battlefield troubled him. Japan agreed with Italy and understood his fears. But they had no power over America. If America was sure that going to Canada would be for the best, then it was his decision to make and not theirs.<p>

Plus it wasn't like America was new to the battlefield. In his young age he had faced to World Wars and many other large wars. He had even fought against himself during his own Civil War. If things got out of hand, Japan trusted that America could keep himself safe. Not out of trouble because his heroic personality would make that impossible. Thinking about America's personality wasn't helping Japan though; hopefully Russia and Canada would keep him out of trouble.

"I'm leaving!" Italy had walked in once more. The other nation had gone to find something to eat and apparently had found something because he looked much happier. "Are you going to be fine on your own?"

"Hai. No matter how different things are here, I'm going to be in my own country." Japan was also capable of holding his own ground. Because he had spent a lot of time in isolation it didn't mean he was incapable of protecting himself.

Japan had asked Russia about this world's Japan. But Russia wasn't very familiar with him. The only nation that visited Japan other than his family was England and he had been unable to speak with him. Also neither of the other Asian nations had been there. He had expected to least China to come to a meeting that was apparently so important. He couldn't help but wonder if they had some sort of alliance with Cuba and that's why they hadn't been invited.

Japan still wasn't familiar with who was allied with whom. He'd been too busy finding a way back to have a good look around. Maybe it would be best if he became more acquainted with the current events though. It could come handy later on.

Italy jumped then, hugging Japan tightly. The dark-haired nation felt his face heat up. He still wasn't use to such personal contact. But he had almost come to expect Italy to do such things. It didn't make it less embarrassing though.

"Is going to be fine, we'll be back in our own world soon enough and you can tell Germany all about it." Italy pulled back and smiled at him.

"Ve. I miss Germany. I hope he's doing fine back home." Italy sobbed out loud. Germany had been expecting them. He probably was looking for them now. Worried sick about their disappearance.

"I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure they all are. Probably worried sick and looking for us. But I have a feeling they'll find out what happened. I keep record of all my experiments so I'm sure one of my siblings or the others are going to find them, if they didn't already."

"I guess I should be leaving then." Italy stepped back, but not before giving Japan another hug. "Addio, Giappone!"

Japan smiled back at his friend. "Sayonara, Japan-kun!" Their paths had parted for now, but he knew they would join again soon enough. Or so he hoped, because the longer they stayed there, then the more danger their lives would be.

Japan looked down at his notes. He needed to get them all back as soon as possible. He could already see America growing close to these people and Italy wasn't very far behind. He feared for the emotional impact leaving them would cause his friends. Plus these nations could grow emotional bonds with them too. They would end up hurting themselves too.

The growing war also worried him. America was already taking part on it and that wasn't good. He didn't want to get involve with the political troubles of this world. He wanted to help these nations. But he also needed to think of the risks. What could happen if they involved themselves too much? He didn't know Cuba here, but he could tell that getting on this world's Cuba bad side wouldn't help them much. It could even slow down their return.

Then he thought about their world back home. The other nations probably knew of their disappearance. Their governments would be worried. Three nations going missing was unheard off and it could only mean bad things. It looked like everything was resting on his shoulders. With America and Italy gone he needed to do all the work. It wasn't going to be an easy task.

Japan returned to his notes, he wnated to finish an outline before meeting with his parallel self. Outside Italy was making his way to the car, along with Austria and Hungary. Miles away America was on his way to Canada with the others.

But even further away, in a large and heavily guarded study, Cuba was receiving some very interesting news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First some translations for this chapter (I got these from Google and other sites, so tell me if I got them wrong).<strong>

**_большое спасибо_ - Many thanks or Thank you very much (is what wiktionary gave me).**

**The others I think are pretty obvious even if you aren't familiar with the languages. ([Yes – Rus.] [Goodbye – Ita and Jap])**

**Next chapter we'll be returning to the canonverse (I was going to add it here, but the chapter was already too big) and we may actually meet Cuba (if I can fit it in there). Also the rating went down, simply because I don't see naything too mature coming any time soon. There are going to be somethings related to the war, but I don't plan to be very descriptive. **

**From now I'll post little facts about the other universe down here.**

**Fact: Because many nations invested and are still investing in helping the nations Cuba has attacked, many countries are actually in high debts with each other. Even those that weren't openly involved with the war. This of course helped Cuba, since when some nations down South faced too much debt, they willing accepted Cuba to take over or risk their civilians dying of hunger and deceases. Even nations that were simply selling weapons began to loose money when others couldn't make the pay. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Special chapter as we return to the canonverse. Unfortunately I couldn't add the section with Cuba that I have planned. Mainly because there is already some stuff going on in here and the chapter was complicated enough. But 10 chapters, hopefully we can get 10 more. Or not for those that want this story to move along and be done with. ;D Sorry guys, I haven't even began to torture everyone. **

**But good news, one new pairing has been added. SpainxRomano. **

* * *

><p>The humans had dragged them off Japan's home as Germany had tried to explain the situation to them. But it looked like he wasn't going to get anything done until they spoke to the high officials in the embassy. After noticing that the soldiers weren't paying him any attention Germany stopped talking to them. Instead he turned to the other nations sitting with him.<p>

Besides him sat a worried looking Canada, he hadn't said a thing since they had been dragged to the cars. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get them back." They just needed to find out where they were first.

Besides Canada there was China. Neither of them was happy to be moved away from the place that could hold the answer to their friend's location. But they also needed to work with Japan's government and soon they guessed the others. Once they fund their countries were missing, things could only go from bad to worse.

They gave Japan's home one last look before they were driven away. The other nations were in different cars. Russia was alone in a car, France, Canada and England in another vehicle. While Germany would have preferred for them to stay together, there just wasn't enough space for all of them in a single car.

"We need to convince them to let us return here. I know that the answer to their whereabouts is here." Both nations looked at Canada. It was the first time the nation spoke. But there was a serious tone in his voice. He wanted his brother back, along with the others.

The humans had finished searching the house and were now leaving with them. Neither nations nor the humans noticed a couple of shadows hiding in the gardens.

* * *

><p>Romano had been calling his brother all day. North Italy had planned to stay in Japan some extra time, while he handled things back home. But Italy had been calling him every hour or so and when his brother had failed to do so, he had contacted him instead.<p>

Or at least he had tried. After the tenth time, South Italy gave up. He was concerned about his brother. Italy always answered his calls.

While he wasn't happy about it, he tried to contact Germany next. But the other nations failed to answer too. Unknown to him Germany had turned his phone off while he waited for the other nations to arrive.

Finally South Italy had contacted Spain. He was sure Spain had Prussia's number. But neither Prussia nor Spain were able to get into contact with Germany. That's when they all began to worry. In less than two hours they were on a plane to Japan. If they wouldn't answer their calls, then something must have happened. It was the only answer.

It probably wasn't a smart move and they could be over reacting. But none of the nations still in Japan according to their knowledge had answered their calls. Not even America. Spain had even tried to contact France and England, but the results had been the same. Their phones had been turned off.

Once in Japan they checked the hotel where they usually stayed along with their friends. There they learned that some nations had arrived hours before and had checked-in. The three European nations looked at each other. Their remaining option was to go to Japan's home. They thanked the man and took a rented car.

They didn't make it. By the time they were close enough to Japan's home to see it, they saw the cars. Japan's home was surrounded by armed humans. The three nations left their car in the street and walked closer. They could see some of the nations walking out of the house and then pulled into cars.

"We have to find out what's happening." Prussia tried to move in closer, only for Spain to grab his hand.

"No, if they see us they could take us in too." Spain had a serious expression on as he looked down at the humans.

Both Prussia and South Italy turned to look at him and spoke at the same time.

"But, my Bruder?"

"My fratello could be there too." He hadn't seen Italy in the group. But for all they knew he could be in the car already.

"Yo se, I know. But we don't know what's happening down there. But I do know that getting captured won't be of any use to us or them." It was weird seen Spain act all so mature. But for now they listened to the other nation. He had a point, even if they hated to admit it.

Once the humans had moved a safe distance, the three countries closed the distance between them and Japan's home. With all the official looking people around the house they didn't want to bring too much attention to themselves. The neighbors were probably looking at Japan's house right now.

They tried to move around the house, enter from behind. Careful since humans could still be inside the house. But before they could do anything, the shadows jumped from behind the bushes. Hands covered their mouths, stopping them from alerting anyone that could be looking their way.

Shh. It's me Korea." One of the shadows, which have been covering both Prussia and Spain's mouth moved back. The Asian nation smiled at them. Besides him Taiwan was covering Spain's mouth, seen the other nation she too stepped back. Finally they saw Hong Kong, that didn't look very happy to be there.

"What are you doing here?" Spain moved away from the wall as he spoke.

Korea was the first to speak. "Well we were visiting China when he got a call from Germany. He looked worried and left the house in a hurry, so we followed him. We kept hidden and saw others come in after and then humans."

"So, why didn't you guys made yourselves known to the others?" It was Prussia's turn to speak up.

"Well we knew they were just going to turn us away, make us leave. They always have those cool adventures on their own." Prussia nodded, he knew Korea's feeling. West was always leaving him behind.

"Now we just need to find out what happened here." Korea was looking around the house. He was sure pretty sure that all the humans were gone. But Taiwan had insisted that it would be safer if they checked.

"Didn't Japan have all those security cameras installed?" Hong Kong was looking towards the street as he spoke.

"That's right, I helped him with them. You know that security.."

Taiwan covered Korea's mouth with her hand and rolled her eyes. "No time for that, we have to get in before someone notices a group of strangers standing around a house that was surrounded by government officials minutes ago.

Once inside the group followed after Korea. For once the nation had been telling the true about helping Japan. They moved down the basement, hopefully the humans weren't aware of the room and had removed the recordings. If they wanted to find out what happened this was their best chance.

"Did you guys hear anything before the humans arrived?" The three Asian nations looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes." Taiwan didn't look their way. "I'm not sure what happened, but as the humans were leaving they mentioned something. Japan, Italy and America are missing."

South Italy gasped. "What? My fratello is missing? How?" He was already blaming Germany for it. The other nation was supposed to be looking after his brother.

The Asian nations shrugged. "We don't know. That's why we want to see that footage. If something happened here, then it was recorded."

The room was small. Because Italy was one of the missing nations, South Italy entered with Korea. Along with them Taiwan also moved inside. The others waited outside. Hoping that they would be able to find some answers to their questions.

There was movement from inside the room, but other than that they couldn't tell what the others were watching. There were many cameras around the house and they needed to look over everyone. It was going to be a long night. Prussia sighted and sat down. The trip had drained some of his strength. He was awesome enough that he could handle it, but some rest would do him good.

Spain sat beside him, while Hong Kong continued to stand. Someone had to be on the lookout for any human.

"What do you think happened?" Prussia looked at his friend.

"Don't know amigo. But if we can't find our answers here, we'll find them somewhere else." Prussia nodded and allowed his head to rest on his arms. He had been drifting when his cellphone rang.

He quickly moved and pulled it out. The number was unfamiliar, but he answered it anyway.

It was Germany.

"Bruther, where are you?"

"No time to explain, I need you to get to Japan as soon as possible. Or at least contact our boss." Germany sounded agitated.

"Actually, I'm already in Japan. Yes, I know. But I didn't hear from you and South Italy was worries. Yes, he's here too. So are Spain and a few other nations, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea." We're in Japan's home. Sorry, but you know awesome me worries about his bruther."

Prussia finally ended the call. Germany wants one of us to go to the embassy.

"I'll go." Both Prussia and Spain turned to look at Hong Kong. "I know my way around here better than the two of you, I'll move faster." Without another word he was gone.

"He was really raised by England wasn't him. He's as sociable as him."

The two European nations say back down. Inside the others continued to look over the footage. Almost two hours went by before the door opened or more like it was flown open by a worried South Italy. "We have to go upstairs."

Korea and Taiwan were right behind him, along with the other two European nations. They weren't sure what was happening. But South Italy and the others looked troubled. They finally ended in a strange room, filled with machines they didn't even bother to try and understand.

Korea had moved to check one of the machines. He walked and touched a disk on the floor, inspecting it before returning to what they guessed the machine's control.

"What happened, Lovi?" Spain had wrapped an arm around the Italian, who wasn't looking very good.

"They were testing that disk and then something happened, I don't know." South Italy was unable to hold back his tears anymore. His fratello had disappeared in a flash of light. What if something had happened to them?

"I don't think they're dead." Korea turned to look at them. They were sure this was one of the only times they had seen the other nation act so mature for once. "Japan was working on a teleportation device. I wanted him to show me, but last time I came during one of his experiments things turned ugly. But I know that's what he was working on and I think it worked."

"You mean, they were just teleported somewhere else." There was a hint of hope in South Italy. That meant that his fratello was fine. Probably lost, but that wasn't new. "Then we just need to find out where."

Korea didn't look as hopeful as South Italy. "Yes, it would be that easy if the machine would have worked correctly. There was some smoke and far too much flashing for my liking. I think something went wrong,"

Korea moved to work on the controls once more. "For what I can understand, this thing should keep a record of where the machine was meant to teleport them."

"But that makes things easier for us." Prussia moved towards Korea.

"Unfortunately the coordinates the machine gives me, are not real. They're impossible." The others looked at Korea with worry. "They're negative zero."

"But that's impossible." Taiwan wasn't as geeky as Korea and Japan. But one thing she knew what that there wasn't such a thing as negative zero.

"That's why it doesn't make sense. But there is an option left." Korea smiled at the others. "We can try to follow them. Use the machine and see if it teleports us to the same location than the others. Of course, it could be risky and we need to be completely sure of it."

"I think we need to see the others first. Find out what they think." Spain stepped forward. While he wanted to find the others, it could be dangerous. If their lives were put on risk too, then it would just make things worse for everyone.

"That's right." Taiwan agreed with Spain, it was a risky mission. Then after taking a quick look around. "Where's Hong Kong?"

"He left, the guys needed help in the embassy and since he's more familiar with Japan's home he decided to go. I think we should call him and see what's happening." Prussia was worried about his brother. The others were probably in trouble, with three other nations missing. It didn't put them in a good position, specially his brother who was in the country when they went missing.

"It'll help if we tell them what we know. Korea you stay here and work on the machine. I'm going to the embassy." As Taiwan made to leave, South Italy called after her. "Spain and Prussia should go too, you guys know the others. Spain knows France and England and Prussia knows Germany. They're probably going to need some familiar faces around to explain what we learned."

In truth Italy didn't want them around. Hopefully they would believe him and would leave. When the two nations nodded and followed after Taiwan, he smiled slightly on the inside. Spain though stopped right at the door and turned to him.

"You guys don't get into too much trouble, we'll be right back with the others and we're going to find a way to get them back." He looked at Italy and for a moment the other country feared that Spain knew what he was thinking. But the Spaniard simply smiled and left. South Italy felt guilty for lying to Spain, but he bottled it away. Right now he was more worried about his brother.

South Italy turned to Korea who was busy working away. "Can you do it? Can you send me to where they are?"

Korea stopped working and looked to him. "I can try. But you know is risky, you could die."

"For all I know, my brother could be in danger right now. Or he could be gone, forever. For him I'm willing to take that risk. Do it." Korea shrugged, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But the Italian nation had his mind set; it would be useless to fight him now.

"They're going to kill me."

"They won't, make sure they know it was my decision." South Italy moved and stepped into the disk and gave Korea and the room one last look. 'Please, take me to my fratello.' South Italy closed his eyes tightly and prayed that it would work.

The room was lit in a flash of blue and when Korea looked up, he was gone. Korea too prayed that he had made it safe. He wasn't completely sure why he had accepted to do it even with the risk. Maybe something had made him believe that it would work. That South Italy had been teleported to the place where his brother and the others were. Or at least near enough.

* * *

><p>South Italy felt head first into the floor and for a moment became disoriented. His body hurt and he was sure his nose was fractured from the impact. It didn't help that he felt a bit tipsy and ready to dispose of the food he had eaten in the plane. He tried in vain to stand, only to fall back down.<p>

South Italy finally tried to take a better look at his surroundings. The location was completely unfamiliar to him. But the temperature was nice and he appeared to be in some sort of garden. It was definitely not Japan. The vegetation was off and he was sure that it had been chilly in the other country.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps getting closer. South Italy turned, only to come face to face with a strangely dressed man. He was wearing some sort of military uniform that he hadn't seen before. At least the person looked human. He turned to look at others. At least a dozen equally dressed armed humans. Unfortunately they were speaking too low for him to make out what they were saying. But he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Look I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm actually just looking for someone." The same man turned to look at him and pointed a gun his way. South Italy panicked instantly. He wasn't very fond of guns, especially when said guns, were pointed at him.

"Silencio, ya veremos qué es lo que el jefe va a ser contigo."

Italy for once was happy to have picked something from Spain. He did his best to translate what the man had said. It had been something about keeping quiet and something about their boss. Probably orders about what to do with him. This was turning to be a very bad day for him. But it didn't matter what fate would befall him, as long as he found his brother.

"Let's take him inside. I'm sure boss will be happy to meet him." South Italy was graved from both sides and was quickly dragged off. He wasn't even given a chance to have a last look at his surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Note for this chapter: Not all is what it seems. ;)<strong>

**Fact: 1812, Cuba(still under Spanish control) legally buys land from Canada and later Mexico in the North American continent. This move would later help the country move into Mexico. But it ironically was the only land in the American continent that they legally bought. Even the leaders that would later peaceful surrender down South, were imprisoned or killed. Cuba's "excuse" towards this act, was that the leaders could begin an upraise in the newly acquired land. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry no bit with Cuba here. It just looked a bit out of place since we already have two things happening on this chapter. But part of it is already written, so it's coming in the next chapter. I have that planned for a while now, so I'm really excited for it.**

_Don't know Hetalia, as much as I wish I could._

* * *

><p>Romano couldn't deny that he was afraid. He wasn't sure in what part of the world he had landed. The coordinates had been negative zero which could mean anywhere. Any random place where no one would ever find him, his decision was not giving any good results. He hadn't been even given time to look for his brother. Who could be in god knows where.<p>

For a moment his own well-being was forgotten. He still didn't know where his little brother was. What if these strange men had captured him and the others? What if they had done something horrible to them?

"Where are you taking me?" Romano tried in vain to keep the fear from his voice. But he wasn't just worried about himself; he was also worried about the others. "Who's your boss?" The men continued to ignore him and gave no reply.

But Romano wasn't ready to give up. He needed to get some information out of them before it was too late. "Hey bastards, I'm speaking to you." The grip on his arms tightened as he finally was dragged into, what Romano correctly guessed, was a base. Inside there were other people dressed the same as those that had found him. Both men and women appeared to be working on various things.

When they arrived the humans turned to look at them and their prisoner. This wouldn't be the first time that they found a spy hanging around their base. Usually they were able to capture them, but some made it back to their own base. That's why they had been forced to move around. After giving him a look, they returned to their work. The boss was the one that took care of the prisoners. They guessed this would be the last time they saw him.

Romano finally found himself in a small empty room. There wasn't even a place to sit, so he remained standing while he waited for the humans to return. He began to walk around the room like a caged lion. There was no time for this, he needed to get out and find the others. But first find out where he was and if he was able to contact the others back in Japan. There had to be phones in the place, right?

The question still remained though. How he was going to get out of there. Even if he made it out there were armed soldiers outside. At least two dozens he had counted. Romano wasn't known for his fighting skills, much like his northern brother. They were as bad as that of his brother's. But the thought of his brother also served to give him strength. He was going to get out for him.

The door opened and Romano turned around to look at his captor.

Netherlands. Well he couldn't say he saw that one coming.

He was standing right beside the door looking down at Romano like was seen a ghost. Romano completely ignored Netherland's expression though. He was too busy thinking about the fact that Netherland was this strange people's boss. Since when? What was going on?

"Netherlands? You know what, never mind. I'm glad it's you. I need help finding my brother. I think he appeared here at least a day ago." Or so South Romano hoped. If his brother was with Netherlands and people that worked for him that meant he had to be alright.

Netherlands didn't answer his questions; instead he walked closer to where he was standing. "How can it be?" He stepped back for a moment, the he pushed South Italy. "We thought you were dead! The least you could have done is make sure we knew that you were alive. Even a small message would have been enough to ease our worries."

Romano felt once more into the floor. Like his body wasn't sore enough thank to the teleportation. But then it came to him. "Wait, dead? You thought I was dead?"

"Of course we did. You went to that mission, to try and get information directly from Cuba's headquarters and then we didn't hear from you. There were rumors that you had been captured by his men, after a year, we just lost hope. Except for Spain and your brother, of course, they never lost hope."

Netherlands moved forward and helped him up. "Spain, he's going to die when he finds out. Sorry about that, but you really had us worried. Three years without hearing from you."

Well Romano couldn't feel more confused than how he was feeling now. "But I don't understand. I never went to Cuba, I just asked Korea to teleport me to find my fratello."

Netherlands was looking as confused as Romano was feeling. "Korea? You've spoken with Korea. I thought our friends over there didn't want to deal with us and our problems. Plus I'm sure Italy hasn't left the country in quite a while, especially since you went missing."

Romano moved his hand to his head. This was just weird. He had no idea what was going on, while would he even visit Cuba. Especially to act as a spy, he was hardly spy material.

"So you're the boss here. Which is?" He turned to look at Netherlands, hoping that the other nation would at least tell him where they were.

"No, Spain is. But he's currently away in Russia. We've been waiting for a message from them for days now. There were some rumors concerning Cuba, I think he's finally ready to move his army north. As for where we are, Dominica, small base in a dangerous zone, but we're doing fine. But how don't you know where you are, anyway?"

"Long story that I don't think you'll believe after what you've said." This place was weird and kind of wrong. "But wait, north? As in, he's moving to America. I knew he wasn't fond of America but to risk attacking such a powerful nation, he has to be mad."

Netherland was looking at him like he was a stranger. "Well, his army is very powerful now that he controls the entire South American continent. But why are you calling Canada America, I believe it was his brother that went by that name. Before his you-know-what?"

Netherland had met America while he had been a small child and later during the beginning of his war. He had believed that the young boy had a pretty good future ahead of him. The chance to become a great nation, he had seen it in his eyes. Unfortunately his life had been cut short before he had the chance to accomplish it.

'You-know-what?' Italy wanted to ask him what he meant, but a knock came at the door. Netherland moved away to answer it and before them stood one of the humans.

"It seems like Cuba has finally moved into Canadian territory. Things up north are looking bad. Already the European and African countries that were neutral are starting to have a change of mind."

Netherland turned around and smiled. He knew that this was the move they had been waiting for. England was the only powerful nation directly involved in the war. France had lost much of his powers and after Spain had lost his colonies in the Americas, it had turned gruesome for the Empire. True, the others had tried to lend a hand. But it hadn't been enough.

But finally with Canada involved in the war, then Netherland hoped the others would finally join in to help. "Any news from Russia, are they joining too?"

The man nodded. "Yes, last thing we heard they had declared war on Cuba and anyone that allies with him. It'll be sometime before they can get their troops mobilized, but help is finally on its way."

"Do you have any news about Spain?"

"No sir, but we believe he's travel back to Spain to help the other nations get ready." Netherland nodded; hopefully he would be able to contact the other nation soon.

Romanowasn't sure about what was happening, but he knew it involved a war. True that there were a few wars going on, but he was sure that Cuba hadn't been openly involved in them. But this people were talking about the other nation, like he was some sort of dangerous threat.

"This is interesting and all. But I really have to go and find my brother." Netherland was finally reminded that South Italy was in the room.

"I don't think you're going anyone, spy." Romano felt the anger boiling. He was no spy.

"Look you..!"

"It's fine Mike, he's with us. An old friend you could say." The man simply glared at Italy's way before turning away and leaving them alone once more.

"Sorry about that, is just we're literally in enemy's land here. We can't trust anyone. Now why don't you tell me how you escaped Cuba and where have you been?"

"Look I haven't been in Cuba in years. Last time I visited, I was still under Spain's care." Romano then began to tell Netherlands about everything that had led him there.

By the time he was done the other nation was looking at him strangely. "That doesn't sound like something that could happen here. I'm afraid you just weren't teleported to another nation."

"Huh?" Romano was now looking at Netherlands with more interest.

"A while back some scientist were discussing the possibility of parallel universe, similar to ours, but with some differences. Of course many believed it too be too sci-fi, for it too be possible. But I'm starting to believe they may have been up to something. Your tale just doesn't match with the world we believe. Especially since America has been death for over two-hundred years."

Romano was now looking slightly pale. "So I could have been teleported to another universe?" Romano paled even more at that thought. What if his brother had landed in a completely different universe? No. He couldn't lose hope.

"Well that changes nothing.." or so he hoped. "I still need to find my brother or at least find out if he was teleported to this world too."

"Well, can't say that's going to be easy. We're pretty deep hidden out here. Cuba has soldiers everywhere here. So I doubt you're going to be able to just stroll to the nearest airport. But if you want I can use my contacts to see if he landed somewhere else. We make rounds every hour and we didn't see anyone else around here."

"Grazie." Maybe it wasn't much, but at least it could bring him a step closer to finding his brother. Right now that was the most important thing if Netherlands suspicions were true. His brother could be out there. Lost in a strange world, that apparently was having some big war problems.

"Now come, I have something to show you?"

It was probably better than staying in the small room. With a nod Romano followed Netherlands out of the room. The humans were still doing the same thing that they had been doing when he had arrived. Though now Romano noticed more hope in their expressions. He also noticed some distrust towards him.

"They don't trust me." He turned to look at Netherlands.

"Who would? You appeared out of nowhere in atime of war."

"Do you trust me?"

Netherlands didn't answer for a moment.

"I guess, I trust you enough to let you roam free. Now you just have to prove that I'm making the right decision in trusting you."

* * *

><p>America faced away from the car window to look at the other passengers. Russia and Lithuania were in a deep conversation. One that America had tuned out after five minutes. Mainly they were going over tactics and boring stuff. America preferred to do the actual fighting and leave the boring stuff to England. Or in this case Russia.<p>

Canada looked different. They had arrived to a country in chaos. People were trying to get their children out of the country. Important people were trying to make a quick escape before things got more heated. Cuba's attacks were stationed along the Mexican border, but they were quickly moving north. It wouldn't be long before the whole country was under attack.

America hoped that Canada was doing fine. He tapped his fingers against the car's door. He couldn't wait to see the other nation. Plus he wanted to be out of the car. He never liked enclosed spaces, especially when he was sitting next to a nation that looked like someone he wasn't completely fond of.

Canada's home was close to the airport back home. But apparently in this world it was different. Since they had been driving for almost an hour, America was ready to tell the driver to stop. It wasn't helping him that it had been a long line in the airport. He was also craving a good hamburger. He was tempted to ask Russia how much longer it would be before they arrived.

But the other nations looked so serious about what they were talking about that America did his best to hold back. Instead he tried to look back towards his surroundings. Canada looked almost the same as it did back home. Some of the buildings did look slightly older and there weren't as many cars. But America guessed that the later was connected to the fact that there was a war going on.

Though, America had noticed that this world was at least a couple years behind in their technology. He guessed the difference in history probably had something to do with that. With all he had learned only a few things were the same in both worlds. It wasn't surprising that it had affected the scientific advances. He didn't want to brag about it, but America had helped a lot in the modern world. Plus with so many wars going on, the people of this world were probably more focused on creating better weapons than anything else.

Maybe America would be able to give them some tips later on. Maybe even have Japan help too. They could make some change on this world that looked so broken. Japan would probably frown at his idea. America knew he didn't want them to get too involved. But some little help would do too much damage.

Finally after what appeared to have been forever, the car came to a stop in front of an official looking building. America wouldn't admit to it, but the place looked kind of impressive. Once inside people were moving around busily. They barely noticed the three nations making their way inside.

That was until one of them bumped into him. A young lady, probably not older than twenty-five, the moment she looked up at him her face reddened. "Mister Williams, I thought you had a meeting. I mean I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

America blushed slightly, ironic that for once people were confusing him with Canada. If he ever told his brother, he was sure the other would laugh at him. "Is fine, but I'm not really Mr. William." It felt strange calling his brother by his human name. But he wasn't sure if this people knew who he really was.

The woman looked at him with slight confusion, before breaking into a laugh. "Good one almost believed you there." After another awkward laugh the woman disappeared to return to whatever she as doing before. America sighted, giving up. If people were going to confuse him with Canada, then it was bets to go along with it until they finally learned.

"This place is kind of impressive." America laughed slightly. He felt like a stranger, which wasn't far from the truth. He was a stranger to this world. Even if he went down south to where the States where or would have been. He would still be a stranger.

South. America was tempted to go south. He wanted to feel his land under his fingers. He missed it so much. Being closer to his land made him feel even more homesick, he visibly shivered. He needed to speak with Canada. Convince the other country to allow him to go down south.

America stopped his train of thoughts went a hand came to his shoulder. He turned around to look at Lithuania. "Canada's office is this way."

"Right, lead away." America saluted the other nation and began to follow after him. In the meantime he continued to look around the building. It really was impressive looking.

They were nearing a large door when America was forced to stop. The same rush of pain came back to him, unfortunately this time it didn't go away as it previously had. It was like something was pulling him, wrapping around his body.

Lithuania was alerted when he heard something fall behind him. America was kneeling on the floor, both hands on his head. "Mr. America?" He quickly turned around and kneeled besides the blonde nation. "Mr. America do you need medical attention?"

He turned away from the trembling nation. "Someone please, I need help!" America continued to tremble besides him. He was murmuring something to himself. Lithuania tried to comfort the other nation in vein.

"My head, it's on fire. It hurts, it hurts so much." There were tears running down his face and he looked sickly pale. Lithuania looked up at the sound of a door banging pen. A distressed looking Canada, followed by Russia that had already walked inside his office were making their away to them.

"What happened?" Canada had graved America from his arms and was now holding the other nation in a strong embrace.

"I don't know. He simply felt forward, saying he was in pain." They heard the sound of more steps as a group of humans made their way to them.

Canada picked the other nation up. Trying hard not to get hit by one of the limps his brother was throwing around. "I want our best doctor in my room, now!"

He began to walk with the other nations right on his heels. America wasn't looking any better. But hopefully the Doctor would be able to help him. Russia felt immensely guilty. He had personally asked America to come with them and now the nation was, well he didn't know.

"I don't understand, he looked fine in the car. Maybe the long trip had some negative effects on him." Lithuania was looking at the pale blonde now resting on the couch.

"Maybe. He also travelled across dimensions, we don't really know the effects that could have on someone." Even though he had said that, Russia wasn't sure if that's what had caused America's "illness". He was sure there was more to it.

He turned away from the scene. Lithuania turned to look at him. "Where are you going Mr. Russia?"

"I need to find out if something similar happened to the others." Lithuania nodded in understanding and returned to Canada's side besides America. If something similar was happening to the others then it would explain America's situation.

But something on the back of his head continued, what if nothing had happened to the others. What if there was something else involved. America was close to the land of his parallel self. Nations were at their strongest when in their own land. But if that one was under attack, they could also feel the effects of it.

He wondered if that was what was happening to America. He would voice his thoughts to Russia later. He didn't want to worry Canada if his fears were correct. Because if America was feeling this nations pain so strongly, then they were in trouble. Not even Canada looked that affected.

Lithuania stopped and looked at Canada. It was true that the other nation wasn't looking that affected. Could it be because there as now an America in their world, maybe the land had felt their nation return? Their true personification, returned to them. Now it was trying to connect once more to what it believed to be part of it.

He quickly stood up and after a quick sorry Canada's way he left the room. He needed to find Russia as soon as possible.

As he left the room, the Doctor arrived. But Lithuania knew that if his fears were correct. There was very little the man would be able to do for America.

* * *

><p>Down south the battles were turning for the worse. Civilians did their best to move up north, while towns and cities were destroyed. Both sides were giving the battle everything they had. More soldiers were moving south, to help their collages there.<p>

They couldn't risk losing any land to Cuba. They needed to hold on until the other nations were able to join them. If Cuba took North America, then he would be able to move forward with his invasion.

No one was prepared to allow that. Cuba wasn't going to take their land.

* * *

><p><strong>It's my creepy head canon that the land is connected to their respective nation. Going as far as to sometimes even help them, if possible. Like Russia's strong winters, that protected them from invasion. Now when America died the land felt the lost and tried to hold on to Canada and Mexico. Then after Cuba overpowered the nation and killed the personification it felt at more at lost. Having America back is like a little kid finding a lost favorite childhood toy.<strong>

_**Fact: Yes, Mexico died. Not an actual fact, but something that I wanted to have out. Mainly because I want to avoid OC(other than human soldiers here and there) for this fic and unfortunately Mexico is a big part of the plot since it's the country nearest to Canada.**_

_**The personification was killed right after the country was overpowered, during some raids by Mexican rebels.**_

_**Also British Empire covers large parts of Africa and India. Australia and New Zealand are also under the Empire's control. That's important for the next chapter. ;)**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Posting this early at 1:30AM, so very sleepy. -.-_

**No chapter on Friday because I posted a new one for my other fic. Finally I wanted to do that first bit for a while now. Now this will give away some things on this chapter, but since I know some people may not like it I want to warn you guys ahead. This chapter mentions slightly one-sided Cuba/Canada (Cuba mention some interest on the nation, nothing deep or long). It also mentions a past pairing (again I say past), that not many will be comfortable with. But seriously past.**

* * *

><p>Cuba was tapping his finger lightly against his desk. Things were looking very good. His attacks on Canada were already bringing good results. True that Canada had been expecting an attack for a while now. They had been more prepared that he had previously anticipated. But that wouldn't save them. Soon the entire American continent would belong to him.<p>

Then, the rest of the world would follow. Like dominoes. He liked domino, maybe he would later ask some of his men to play a good game. They always loss of course, too afraid to even try. That's why he tended to kill them for nothing. It wasn't fun unless they were trying.

He began to run his fingers across the map that adorned his desk. Beautiful and soon it would belong to him. The Empires of the past had wasted so many opportunities. They had been weak in their actions. Unable to even hold into their own colonies, failures, that's what they were to him.

But his would be better. After he had Canada he would move forward to England. It wouldn't be too hard to get his remaining Colonies to turn on him. Russia would probably turn to be a troublesome rock on his path. But he could be dealt with. Already he had been speaking with China, who was very interested on removing Russia from his throne over there.

Cuba smiled proudly, stepping away from his chair to look out of his window. It was warm outside. A shining sun looked down at him. At his victories and the ones that would come soon enough. He hoped for this part of the war to be over soon.

If winter came with his troops still in Canada, thing would be more difficult. That's why he had planned to attack Canada, right at the beginning of spring. Unfortunate his plans had been held back. Hopefully his troops would be able to handle the conditions.

Things were coming together. It had been a long road. He had been forced to wait for many years, working behind the curtain. But now that everything was out there he didn't need to hide under false ideals. This was a full invasion. Cuba was going to colonize the world.

But first he needed to resolve a little problem on his lands. Brazil had been causing some trouble for him down in South America. Already he had wasted enough resources trying to hunt then bother some nation down. If the nation wasn't found soon, then Cuba would make sure that heads were going to roll.

In the Caribbean things were no different. He had received news of Spain helping the rebels. Thankfully his men had pinned the main headquarters somewhere in Dominica. Once they found the actual location, they would clean up that little mess.

He would then personally take care of Spain. Is older brother had been a pain on his plans for far too long. He had planned to let the other nation live, for old times' sake. He had helped him during his childhood years after all. But his patience was running out.

One of his Generals walked in. While he was just a simple human, the man had been leading his armies for many years. He trusted him more than any of the countries currently working under him.

"Señor, we have received news about Brazil's location." The man paced him a small black envelope.

"From what we were able to learn, Brazil is trying to make his was into the Canadian border. He's probably planning to ally himself with them."

Cuba placed the envelope on the table and sat down once more. He couldn't allow the South American nation to join with Canada. He had enough information that would help them. Why couldn't he just surrender, his country had fallen. Their resources were currently being used to bring down the nation he wanted to help.

"Make sure he doesn't make it. It would be a fallback if he does and we don't want that, do we?" Cuba looked up at his General. "You may go now and I want your best men on this."

Cuba waited for the man to leave before opening the envelope. He was already in a sour mood. He hoped his "resources" had better news than his men did. How could open single nation cause so much trouble. Their governments had fallen, their citizens had been forced to surrender and still some of them still fought on.

Cuba read over the short letter and smiled. This was so much better. He supposed this could be an interesting turn of events, which could be used on his favor. Or at least it would serve to interest him for a little bit.

He disposed of the letter quickly. He would be giving his friends up north a quick personal visit sooner than he or they had expected. For many years he had showed a deep interest in Canada. He was a strong nation after all, young like him too. They had been colonies to the European powers and well he was handsome. He could make a powerful ally and an interesting bedmate. But his interest had been rejected by the nation.

Now with this bit of information, things could take a turn for the better (for him). He wondered how much Canada was willing to give, to get his brother back. Well it was more of a parallel version of his little brother in this case. He hoped a lot. Canada had been heartbroken when America had died the first time. He doubted he would be willing to risk that happening again.

Cuba quickly picked his phone, calling his best soldiers. He needed to somehow get this America. Capturing him wouldn't be easy. Right now he was probably safe in one of Canada's top Headquarters. If he wanted to manage this he needed to attack before they had a time to get him out or prepare for an attack.

For now he needed to find where he was. Then he would worry about the actual capture. After finishing the call he left his office. He went down to his personal quarters. He allowed his problems with the rebellious nations to be forgotten for the day. He had more important things to think about for now.

He passed one of his secretaries. "Don't bother me today, unless what you have to say is an emergency or very important. If you can tell one of my Generals instead, don't be afraid to do that instead." He didn't want to be disturbed while he planned what could be one of his best moves.

The Allies wouldn't see it came and if it distracted them from the war it would be even better. "Dear Canada, you should have accepted my proposal when you had the chance. It would have made things much easier for you."

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up with a terrible headache. He thought his previous illness had been bad. The discomfort he was feeling now was much worse. The bright lights weren't helping much. At least it was warm and nice and completely unfamiliar.<p>

America sat on the bed quickly, the unexpected movement causing his headache to worsen. He placed a hand on his head, trying to easy some of the pain. The last thing he remembered was that he had been on his way to Canada's office with Lithuania.

"You're awake." America raised his head to look at a rather worried Canada. The nation had just arrived. He stepped back outside and called for a doctor before walking back inside again. "I'm glad, for a moment we were rather worried."

"It'll take something more than a little pain to bring me down." America beamed at the other nation. He stopped remembering that this Canada had lost his brother. He probably had been worried that the same faith would befall him too. "Really, I've faced things that make a nasty headache like this look like a silly thing."

Canada smiled and sat beside him on the bed. "I know, but you looked almost dead. Even Russia was worried." Canada stopped to look down at the floor. "Your friends contacted us already. They arrived on time and without troubles."

"That's good." They quickly felt into an awkward silence. It was strange not knowing what to say. While this nation looked just like his brother, America wasn't even sure what topics would be safe to discuss. "How long have I been asleep, anyway?"

Canada looked away from the floor and instead focused on the far wall. Even if he couldn't see the other's face America knew it was red right now. He became rather worried instantly. "How long has it been, 6 hours, more?"

"Kind of, almost 2 days.' America paled and felt back down on the bed. Two days, he had simply missed two days. That hadn't happened ever before. Not even when he had been injured in battle. "Our Doctors are looking into it. I have the best people I can spare on this."

"Thank you, but 'm fine now as you can see. You should be focusing in the war instead of me." Canada opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the Doctor walked in.

Canada stood, giving the man space to get closer to America. He stood beside the man while he did all the check-ups. After half an hour of it the man nodded and stepped away. "He's looking better already, but I think he should rest some more. I still don't know what could have caused it though."

"Keep looking into it, please." The man bowed to his nation and walked off. Canada sat back down the moment he had stepped away from America's side.

"I told you, don't worry. I'm feeling better already." America tried to move back up and stand, when Canada grabbed his shoulder. He gently pushed America back down. America noted that this Canada was stronger than his brother.

"Please just rest for a bit. I know that you are feeling better. But the Doctor said it would do you good." Canada gave him a familiar look that he'd never been able to resist when his own brother gave it to him. Sighting America relaxed. He would fight back, but he was feeling sleepy once more. The pain on his head wasn't helping either.

His eyes closed and his breathing evened. America felt the hand drop from his shoulder and instead take hold of his hand. Warm fingers wrapped around his own. It was actually reassuring, while it didn't ease the pain. It was pleasant enough that it almost made him forget about it.

"Thank you." With that America drifted back into sleep.

Canada looked sadly at America. The nation needed that rest more than he knew. Once more he found himself hoping that the idea that Lithuania had had wasn't what was happening to America. He had already informed Italy and Japan about it, the Asian nation wanted to come and see him. But in the end they had agreed that finding a way back was their first priority.

Instead they decided that Italy should be the one to travel to America the first chance he got. It wouldn't be easy with the war. But hopefully as a nation they would find a place for him with the soldiers. Canada was already expecting back up from England and Russia. While Russia's soldiers would come handy during the winter, England's navy would be helpful right now.

If they were able to completely blockade the island off the rest of the world, it would hopefully slow things down. Give them a chance to prepare better.

"Mr. Canada?" Canada turned to look at Lithuania who was standing by the door. "You're needed downstairs, everyone is waiting for you." He looked down at the sleeping nation. "I'll stay here with him if you want, call you if he needs something."

While Canada wanted to stay with America. Lithuania was right. His people needed him right now, so did his other allies. He'd known the Baltic nation for many years and trusted him to care for America.

"Right." He released his hold on America's hand and stepped away. He gave the sleeping nation one last look before quietly slipping away. "Look after him, please."

Lithuania moved one of the chairs to the bed's side and sat down. America had regained some of his color back. For a moment he had thought that the other nation was dying. Even the Doctors had been worried, his quick recovery after had been unexpected.

Lithuania looked at the clock. The meeting had been going for quite a while now. He hoped they had been able to solve something. Come to some type of agreement. They were still waiting for some of the other nations. But it would be a while before they were able to arrive.

It was plain to see that Cuba had been planning this attack for a while now. Probably since the war had begun. He had been taking his time under the cover of peace towards his neighboring nation. They should have been expecting such a move. They should have been ready for it. If only their governments had paid them more attention on the matter. Their fear of an open war had blinded them and weakened their chances.

Lithuania heard steering besides him. The covers were pulled back to reveal, a still sleepy America. He pulled himself into a sitting position, turning to Lithuania and smiling at him.

"Well at least the headache is almost gone." America looked around the room, noting that Canada was gone. "How long was I..?"

"Only a few hours, tree I think. Canada's downstairs, they're having a meeting, preparations and the like." America smiled. This Lithuania wasn't so different from the one back home. Always knowing what America was thinking, even if he didn't exactly know him.

"Err..." America blushed slightly. Something was bothering him even if he wasn't sure how to express it. "I was just wondering, if there was anything to, well you know."

Lithuania stared at him in amusement for a moment, before laughing lightly. "You're hungry."

America blushed even more. "Yeah."

"That only natural, you've been asleep for a while. I don't think you've had anything solid since the meal in the plane." Lithuania quickly stood up. "I'll get you something. What do you like?"

"Hamburgers would be nice and maybe something sugary to drink." America beamed. He hoped they had hamburgers on this world. If they needed then it would be one of the first things he needed to teach them.

America waited for the other nation to leave before pushing the covers away. He pushed his body into a standing position. He was feeling weak, but it probably was because of the lack of food. He walked towards the window, pulling back the curtain. It was still dark outside, but he guessed that dawn was nearing.

There weren't that many lights on outside. But the lights were not visible, maybe hidden under the clouds. He pulled the window open, letting in some fresh air. He didn't like been inside for long periods of time, unless it was around winter time and even there he tried traveling to warmer places.

Maybe he would sneak outside once the sun came out. He doubted Canada's new parental attitude would let him simply walk outside. While his brother back home had been very protective of him, this Canada had feeling over even more protectiveness. Maybe it was because he had already lost his brother. If his own Canada had been dead, he probably would feel the same.

America heard the door open and quickly looked around. "That was quick."

Lithuania smiled and placed the foot down on a writing table. "They had some prepared for the meeting." He quickly moved the chair besides the bed to the table. "Are you alright Mr. America?"

"Yeah, just hungry." America finally moved from the window to the table. It thankfully tasted almost the same as the ones back home. The drink was also pretty much the same as the ones he loved back home. It was good to know that some things were similar. This place was already different enough for him.

"This is good." America took another sip from the glass.

"The cook is actually from down south, New England I believe is how you guys sometimes call that part of the country." America continued eating, though he was feeling a bit homesick once more. He still wanted to visit "the States".

"Lithuania, I know Canada didn't tell me something. I know my brother, even if this one is a different version of him, enough to know when he's hiding something." America stopped pushing the now empty plate and glass back.

"I don't like to be kept in the dark. I want to know if you guys know anything about what happened to me." Lithuania sighted and sat down on the bed.

"I don't think it's my place to discuss it. But I also believe that you should know. We think it may be connected to our world's America's death. When nations die it usually takes a very long period of time. But America's death was very sudden in comparison." Lithuania stopped, allowing the information to sink in.

America already has an idea how things had happened and motioned for him to continue. "Then a new nation wasn't given a chance to even be born. There was a lot of fighting over the land. It was under British rule for some time and then Mexico and Canada began to take some of the land from England, France and even Spain. I think the country itself was in turmoil for a very long time."

America nodded. War was never easy on the land. It must have been harder without an official personification and different nations fighting over it. He could remember his colonial days, all those nations trying to gain control over his territories. "Makes sense."

"I think you showing up after all this time had an impact on it. The land it's like a small child that got his favorite toy back after years of thinking it lost." Lithuania still wasn't sure if that's what was happening. Nothing similar had occurred before.

"Now it's trying to grab hold of that toy with everything it has." America ended Lithuania's sentence. It's always a bit weird going back home after been oversea for long periods of time. This is almost the same but at a much larger scale.

"I guess it doesn't help that that land it's now at way." It had been a while since America had faces such a big war within his land. In the pats years the battles had been mainly over sea. "The pain I'm feeling…"

"It's probably connected to the battles raging down south. The closer you get to them, the stronger they'll probably be." America remembered the pain he had felt in Russia's office. But it had been so quick that he had ignored it.

"If that's what happening then we think that things will return to normal once the land gets used to having its nation back or once you return to your world the connection will break once more."

America nodded once more. "Good, I guess. Thank you for telling me. I doubt Canada would have, he's more protective of me than England back in my colonial days."

Lithuania smiled too. "Canada is a good nation, but I think he underestimates you a bit. He has his reasons of course. Losing a brother is not easy. Especially since they were both very close."

"I know it's the same for me and my brother." He'd always looked after Canada and it went the same way around. He would trust his brother with his life, even with his people. Something he wouldn't do with just anyone.

"I think you misunderstand me Mr. America." Lithuania blushed lightly.

"Huh?" America moved from the chair and into the bed. He had a feeling Lithuania didn't want to speak too loudly.

"Well I think America and Canada here. They weren't brothers like you and your Canada. I think before America died, they were something more." America felt his face heat up instantly, of all the strange things he would have expected of this world that wasn't one of them. Not even close.

"Well when the topic came out, Mr. Canada had a few drinks. Maybe we misunderstood." Lithuania had noted America's instant discomfort.

America wanted to cover his ears and not hear what Lithuania was saying anymore. 'I didn't just hear that. America thought of his brother, his precious brother Canada and him. Together as lovers?' America had a small crush on England back home, but it had been two centuries since he hadn't viewed him as anything else but a friend and ally. Even when America had been just a colony, England had hated the term brother because his own siblings.

But with Canada it was different. While not related by blood, since it was impossible for countries. England had introduced them as siblings. They neighbors that shared a deep border and bond. How things could have changed in this world for something like that to happen. Had his other self been crazy, mad?

"Mr. America are you fine?" Lithuania was looked at America with a worried expression. He was looking rather pale again.

"No, I don't think I am." They both turned when the door was pushed open. There stood Russia and Canada. They quickly noted America's pale complexion.

"America are you feeling ill again?" Canada stepped forward. America moved back at the same time, unfortunately he was already on the edge of the bed. His back hit the wooden floor and he let out a loud gasp. In an instant the other three nations were on his side trying to help him up.

America moved himself from their hold. "I think I need to use the bathroom."

Canada gave him a strange look. "I'll take you."

"No!" America blushed bright red once more. "Can Lithuania do it?" America graved the other nation's hand and pulled him out of the room. Canada looked at them as they disappeared out of the door, turning to look at an extra door in the room that led to a connected bathroom.

Russia looked as amused as ever. "That was strange, da?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think America will connect with the others far too quickly, because he is America. So that wouldn't leave much space for drama. So I had that last bit planned since I began this fic. Oh, uncomfortable America how fun you are to write. In the end it was a choice between him or England (and since England will be focused a lot more in Europe in these chapters). <strong>

**So this chapter introduces a few minor pairings, CubaxCanada (one-sided), CanadaxAmerica (past), AmericaxEngland (crush). Please note that pairings and romance won't be a big part of this fic, so if you don't like this pairing don't worry. They won't form a big part of the fic at all.**

_Fact: After the Three Years war, Canada gains control of what had been the American Colonies._

**Quick note (sorry), I'm actually doing a timeline for this fic. That I'll post in my LJ, I'll link it once it's done.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_I don't own Hetalia. I wouldn't be doing this if I did. Instead I'll make a crazy anime about it instead. I'm just kidding, I love writing far too much._

_We take a quick look at what Italy is up to (I was going to add a bit with Japan, but no time I'm already late for this)._

* * *

><p>Italy looked at Hungary sitting across from him. They were flying first class to her country. While he was tempted to travel to this world's Italy, he understood why she needed to make stop first on her nation. Since the plane ride began she'd been in deep conversation with her government. It looked like they weren't sure if joining in the war taking place across the sea would be a good idea.<p>

Italy could understand their reasoning. War was never an easy thing, many die or were injured. To enter a war and send your citizens across the sea to fight on someone else's war was something that needed a lot of thinking over. Plus even if they accepted to help, it would take weeks of preparation for them to send the soldiers over.

Italy looked around the plane. The humans continued their normal routines. Some were discussing the latest move Cuba did. But they didn't look as worried about it yet. For now the war was far away and they felt a sense of safety still. It was the eye of the storm. Hungary knew that if Cuba was allowed to win in Canada, their attention would turn to the rest of the world.

Europe wouldn't be able to stay away from the conflict forever. Plus there was Asian. For years many of the nations there had kept absolute neutrality. They had gone as far as closing their borders from the rest of the world, absolute isolation.

But in the past months there had been reports about Chinese ambassadors visiting the island nation. If his were true they could be planning to help Cuba. While they could be over reacting out of fear, the probability of something like that happening was terrifying. If China moved in to attack Russia while they were trying to help Canada, things could easily turn into a blood battle.

The Russian winters would make the attack difficult on China. But it wouldn't protect the nation forever, especially with them already sending troops to Canada. Their best chances were that China continued to remain neutral. Or that they decided to help the allies. Something that right now appeared to be very unlikely.

"Are things doing that badly?" Italy was not blind to the worried expression on Hungary's face. The other nation placed the phone away and turned to look at Italy.

"Unfortunately they are. If my government choses to not help Canada, then there is very little I can do." Hopefully the other nations were having better luck with their governments. "So how are thing back home, in your universe."

"They aren't perfect, far from it. We'd been having some economic troubles among other things. But they're definitely better than here." Their situation here reminded Italy a lot of their World Wars. Times they weren't proud of and had hoped to never face again. Ironic that they had arrived in a world that was facing a similar conflict.

"We manage. We have each other, even when our governments aren't on the best of terms. Plus I have Germany." Italy blushed remembering the German nation. He missed him deeply already. Just thinking how worried the other nation probably was right now made his heart sink.

It also made Italy worry about his brother. Romano by now must have learned of Italy's disappearance. If Germany was worried then Romano was probably close to a panic attack. The time Italy had disappeared in an amusement park he had contacted the police, even if he had only been gone for half an hour.

Italy couldn't understand his brother's panic. If something similar had happened to him he would have done the same thing. "I also have Romano. We share our country's troubles." It made things easier for both of them.

Italy noted that Hungary was smiling at him. "You and Romano are also close here or were before he disappeared." Her expression quickly changed, the happiness melted away to reveal sadness. "His disappearance was hard on all of us, especially on Spain and the other you."

They still hoped that Romano had somehow escaped Cuba. Or that he was at least just a prisoner and not something else. Cuba wasn't known for keeping prisoners alive for long periods of time.

"Romano is missing." Italy looked out the window, it was almost morning. "That's horrible. I can't imagine how the other me is feeling."

"It's not easy, but Austria, Spain and I try to keep his spirits up." It wasn't easy, losing a brother never was. Nothing they could tell him could raise his spirit. But they could at least try to keep a hope that Romano was alive somewhere.

"What about Germany? Are the other me and him friends here too?" Italy hoped so. With Romano gone he hoped that the other him at least had someone. When Hungary looked away, his spirit sank even more. He wasn't friends with Germany here?

"Italy history didn't work here the same as in your world, at least not in the ways you told us last night." Italy knew that. America had lost the Revolutionary war and now the nations were fighting Cuba. That was pretty different from things back home.

"I know that. But what does that have to do with Germany and me?" Was Germany and him enemies here. It was the only reason that came to mind as why they weren't friends here too. Or maybe they didn't even know each other that well.

Their first meeting had taken place during WWI, which in this world had never happened. Which could mean that Germany wouldn't know the other Italy since they had never met? Italy hoped that was it and not something worse. Like they hated each other or something like that.

"Well, there isn't a country by that name here." Hungary placed her hand over Italy's. "I'm sorry."

Italy smiled sadly at her. "What for, it isn't your fault. I guess things are really different here. I should have expected something similar." That meant that even if he wanted he could see Germany here. He wouldn't see Germany again until they returned home, if they did.

The idea of Japan not finding a way back hadn't looked as terrifying as it did now. He couldn't imagine a life of not seen his Germany again. "I have to go and use the lavatory." Hungary nodded in understanding.

Once in the lavatory Italy looked at his reflection His eyes looked teary and it took all of his strength to not cry right there. He didn't want Hungary and the humans on the plane to see him in such a state. Sniffling he fixed his hair and clothes, throwing some cold water on his face.

It was almost time for the plane to land. He wanted to be alone and at the same time was afraid that it would be worse. That if he found himself on his own he wouldn't be able to keep back the tears. But maybe letting some of that out would be good. France had once said that keeping things bolted inside could make them worse.

Italy tried to look more relaxed that he was feeling and walked back to his seat. The captain was already asking everyone to sit down for the landing.

"Are you feeling better?" Hungary tapped her hand against his own with concern. Back home she'd done something similar while he had been under Austria's care. The sense of familiarity did more for him that she knew.

"Sì. I guess I just wasn't prepared to hear that. Germany is someone important to me and to learn that he doesn't exist here it is too much." Hungary nodded once more.

"We're here."

Both nations were more than glad to be out of the airport. Security was on the lookout for anything strange and even them as nations had been inspected from top to bottom. Neither knew how long they had been inside, the only thing that mattered was that they were finally out.

"Are you calling a taxi?" Italy turned to look at Hungary who was busy on her phone once more.

"No, I asked Austria to come for us." She smiled and returned to her conversation. Italy heard her speaking with Austria he quickly guessed. "We are here, hurry up." After ending the call she turned to look at Italy once more, pulling him towards the parking lot.

"Austria is almost here, it seems there is a lot of traffic in and out of the city." Italy wanted to ask Hungary was Austria was ta her house. The two nations were close back home, but if things were so crazy he would have guessed that everyone tried to be in their own country.

"That's lucky that Austria was around." Italy laughed awkwardly hoping that Hungary was able to note the question on his words.

"He's around a lot of the time. We are the Austria-Hungary Empire after all. We try to visit each other as often as we are able to." Italy stared at her in surprise. That explained why he was around. With a possible war both nations would be affected. He wondered if Austria was for or against the war.

"Ah, you guys fo5rmed a similar union back home. But things kind of felt apart during our First World War." Which this of course literally was for them, this was their first Great War. "I'm sure you'll have better luck than they did though." Italy continued soon after.

Hungary simply smiled. "Hopefully. Are Austria and me still close though?" She moved closer now.

"Yes. I don't think much has changed since the old times for them." Italy stopped for a moment, for many of them. It was true that their countries had their problems, but in the end some still managed to remain as friends.

France and Prussia for once, they had faced each other in battle many times. But still acted the same towards each other the conflict were over. "You guys ted to bond over your dislike for Prussia." Another thing he doubted would ever change.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hungary nodded towards and approaching car. "He's here."

The car stopped in front of them and Austria stepped out. He looked the same, maybe a bit more tired. "So it is true. When Hungary said that we had visitors from another universe, I hardly believed her. It is a pleasure to meet you."

After a quick introduction Austria helped them move Hungary's things into the car. She didn't have much, the trip had been short. But Italy had even less in this world. Italy was happy that Hungary had explained things to Austria already. He was ready to eat something and rest down. Not really in the mood to explain everything again.

Plus he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the others. Japan and America here and the others back home. Especially Germany and Romano, Germany didn't exist here and Romano was missing. He wanted to contact the other him here. He could understand the pain he was probably feeling at the loss of his brother.

Once he settled here he would do just that. Maybe also call the other two to see how they were doing. Japan probably had some new information and America was by now in Canada. He was right in the middle of the action. America was either very brave or completely nuts.

"Are things that different here?" Italy blushed, he had zoomed out somewhere in the middle of Austria's conversation. He had been talking with Hungary, but apparently had turned his attention to Italy.

"I…yes they are. Some buildings look a bit different, but not by much. I guess the history and some other things are what's the most different here. I'm glad that there are things I can recognize though. I feel like a stranger enough already." The other two nations smiled. Glad to know that Italy was feeling slightly better.

"Some of these places go back years, but there are some new additions too. Hopefully you'll be able to look around during your stay." Italy nodded, that sounded nice. He enjoyed visiting places outside his country as much as he enjoyed showing others around his home.

Italy looked outside the window. The sun was hidden behind the clouds. Was it a sign of upcoming rain? Or was the weather just showing them the turmoil that the nations were now facing. "I also want to visit…"

"Italy." Hungary concluded. "That won't be so hard to arrange. I'm sure our Italy would be more than happy to meet you. I haven't been able to talk with him much, but he knows you are around and he sounded exited to know more."

The car finally came to a stop in front of a large home. It looked the same as Hungary's place back home, down to the color and everything. Italy up smiled at it. At least he wouldn't get lost in it. He was familiar with Hungary's home back home.

He stepped out of the car, following the other two nations inside. The house felt as warm and as welcoming as his Hungary's home. He could also smell something cooking in the kitchen. While he loved his food the most, he was hungry enough that he would eat even something cooked by Austria.

"You left something cooking?" Hungary turned to the taller nation. She couldn't see Austria leaving something on the fire at the risk of it burning.

The other nation frowned and turned to her. "Of course not, I left someone cooking."

Italy turned to towards the kitchen to follow the other two. He hoped it wasn't Prussia. His cooking was as bad as Austria's. Hopefully he had hired a human to make them pasta. He wanted some of it, it had been a while since he'd had some.

Not really paying attention Italy continued to walk forward until he bumped with Austria. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." Italy stopped talking. His eyes had fallen on the fourth person in the room. A sense of familiarity rushed over him.

The blonde nation turned to look in surprise at them. "You're here already." His blue eyes fell on the Italian nation and he smiled, stepping forward and extending his hand forward. "Italia. You must be the Italy from the other universe that Austria was talking about."

Italy stepped back from him. His heart was beating so fats he was afraid it would fly right off his chest. "Sorry. Did I scare you? It's just a nation from another universe, that's definitely something new." He pulled his hand back blushing lightly. "It is a pleasure meeting you. I'm…"

Italy didn't need to hear him say it. Even if he looked much older than he had done the last time he had seen him. It was the same nation, he could feel it. He hadn't even noticed until now how similar they looked. Only their hair and voice were the most notable difference. Him and Germany.

Holy Roman Empire.

The nation he hadn't thought of ever seen again since Austria had informed him of his death. True that part of him had hoped for many years to meet his childhood friend. They had made a promise after all. But after years of waiting, he had learned to move on. He would o keep him alive in his memory, but he would also move forward into the future.

It hadn't been easy. Having Germany had helped. But now seen him again, it was like a slap from the past. To see his old friend alive and smiling after such a long time, just wasn't real. But none of what was happening appeared to be.

He couldn't hold the tears of happiness (or was it sadness?) back anymore. So he allowed himself to cry.

Italy felt someone grab his shoulders and bring him forward into a hug. He was glad to know it was Hungary. The action was welcomed and he wrapped his arms around her. The other nations weren't sure what had happened or what had brought such a reaction. But the questions would wait until the other nation calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter after not having updated anything on Friday. Birthday weekend so I was far too busy. I probably won't update the extra chapter this Friday neither since I'm currently working on something else too.<strong>

**Now for the story. I'm going to go against my headcanon (and that of many) and for this fic Holy Rome and Germany are not the same person. I would explain more on him in future chapters once we come back to Italy.**

**Fact: 1890s – During this time Canada almost faces a Civil War between the nation and the province of Quebec, but the nation was able to remain together after much diplomacy talk. Other provinces and even some of the "states" down south were involved.**

Reviews/Criticism/Chocolate (yum!) are fun and do make me happy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_WARNING: Flirty Canada (to get on America's nerves). Yes that needs a warning. Also Prussia._

_I do not own Hetalia. Just do this for fun._

* * *

><p>America closed another book and placed it away. He had been spending the last two weeks inside the vast library or walking around. He'd found some interesting things about this world's history, things he could use later on. Unfortunately it didn't help with his boredom. He just wasn't used to spending so much time in one place without doing anything.<p>

Russia had been forced to return to his own country two days after he had woken up. Something about a movement of Chinese troops closer to the Russian border. There weren't news of an actual attack and the whole thing looked like a simple drill. But they couldn't put their trust on that alone. For what America had heard Chinese Ambassadors had been visiting Cuba a lot in the past year.

Russia had traveled back home to prepare the border in case China did decided to attack. Plus he was also going to travel to Mongolia. The relationship between the two nations was a strong one and he hoped to have their aid if China indeed attacked.

America was feeling disappointed. Lithuania had stayed behind to keep Canada and Russia in contact and to help America around. But the other nation had to take care of everything that Russia wasn't able to now. So for long period of time America found himself alone. Even Lithuania had more things to do.

In truth he could have gone to Canada, ask something to do. But he had been avoiding the other nation like cats avoid water. America had even asked Lithuania to speak with Canada in his place. But the other nation had refused. He couldn't understand what America's problem was. He had been getting along with Canada just fine.

Then when he had discovered the problem he had simply laughed. Refusing to do it even more, saying instead that he needed to talk with the Canadian nation. But he couldn't. It was weird after what he had learned. Each time he looked at Canada he couldn't stop thinking about the relationship between him and the other America.

It was a silly thing to worry about. But he also wondered about how it was for Canada to look at his dead brother, his dead lover. He couldn't be there with Canada without asking about it, about their relationship. Knowing that it would be weird and probably uncomfortable for the two of them he didn't want to risk it. Instead he avoided the other nation.

It wasn't something he was happy about. He wasn't used to just running from thing. But the fact that this was Canada had changed it. His face heated thinking about it and the strength in him faded. So he was forced to take the coward's way out. It was the never ending circle of guilt and disappointment.

England would have laughed at his uselessness. Speaking of England he had traveled to Europe the day he had traveled to Canada. He after Russia had been one of the nations to first come to Canada's aid. There were already some of his men fighting against the Cuban forces. But he himself hadn't been able to travel to Canada yet. America felt a bit disappointed he wanted to speak with England, especially since he couldn't speak to Canada.

The door opened and closed, but America didn't look up from the book he had picked. Lithuania always came to pick him up after he was done with his day's work. They would walk around the garden and probably speak with the humans that were around. Sometimes they would even visit the city. But it was already too late for such a trip. So instead they would probably talk until dinner was ready.

"How was the meeting?"

"It went well until Prussia walked in to announce his alliance with Canada."

America dropped his book on the desk and quickly turned around. That hadn't been Lithuania's voice at all. He came face to face with a smiling Canada. "Sorry, I thought..."

"Lithuania, yes, I imagined so. Unfortunately Lit is helping Prussia around so I came instead. I want to speak with you."

"Oh, okay then." America closed the book and motioned for Canada to sit. The Canadian did so. He didn't speak for something, thinking over how exactly to say what he wanted.

"I've noticed that you've been avoiding me a lot lately." Canada finally said.

America blushed. So he had noticed so like his own Canada. "Ah. I was hoping you wouldn't. I'm sorry." America wasn't sure what else to say. 'Sorry for avoiding you after I found out we…well not exactly us were lovers.' That subject had been an embarrassing one for him even when Canada wasn't involved.

"You don't have to say it. I know why. It took me a while, but Lit isn't very good at keeping secrets especially when you learn to interrogate him from the best." The Canadian nation smirked in a very un-Canada way, or at least the Canada that America knew.

America couldn't be mad at Lithuania for saying anything to Canada. He had used similar tactics on the poor country while they lived together. Lucky for Russia they hadn't been on bad terms with each other while Lithuania had stayed with him.

"Look I can explain, I wasn't prepared for the information." He didn't want this Canada to be angry with him. That would be worse than anything he had learned or could learn about this world.

Canada shrugged him off. "I don't blame you for anything. This is a new world for you. It takes time to get used to new things. I just don't want you to close off. If anything bothers you can talk to me. To the other here, we may not be your friends back home, but we still want to help you."

America blushed. Canada's words made him feel guilty for his actions. He should have tried harder, trust the nation in the same way he had grown to trust this world's Lithuania. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Canada grabbed his hand and moved closer, smirking once more in a very unfamiliar way for the nation. "I promise I won't jump you if you come to me."

America tried to jump back in surprise at the unexpected action, but found himself unable. Canada had a strong grip ion his hand. Canada was strong. But he wasn't this strong, not strong enough to hold America back with such ease. Canada really re[resented his land. Maybe the land had taken him, but it was part of Canada too.

"What?" America cursed at how panicked he sounded. This was Canada. Canada, no matter how different he was and acted, wouldn't hurt or try to do something to him. Would he?

"Cute." Canada released his hold and tried in vain to hold back his laughter. "You still don't trust me."

"That wasn't really funny." America's face was now bright red as he stepped away from Canada. "I just wasn't expecting such a mood, not from you."

"I understand that it will take some time to get use to things here. But I want you to know that I won't hurt you. I loved America. I loved him with everything I had. But I'm not a fool. I know you aren't that America. I'm not going to fool myself, to lie to myself, thinking you are." Canada had a sad expression on his face, probably remembering past times.

"Canada." America stepped forward. He wasn't an expert on reading the mood. But he could see it on the Canadian's eyes. Pain and loss. He knew it from experience. He hadn't lost a lover. But he had lost friends. Had witnessed them fade away because their mortality.

"You are a great nation. I can see it in you. I'm thankful I had this chance to see what he could have become. But he is gone and I've accepted that. Though it doesn't mean I want to know more about you." Canada gave him a quick wink before he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began to lead him to the door.

"You need to stop doing that, it isn't helping." America almost smacked himself. He hadn't just thought to himself that Canada was just slightly attractive when he flirted like that. This world wasn't doing his head any good.

"Sorry I can't help it. It's kind of funny how you are. That's one of the things you don't share with him. He was a real…"

America stepped forward. "I don't want to know. The last thing I want to learn about before dinner is the other America's sexual life." America continued to blush.

"So Prussia is here." America turned to Canada, hoping that the Canadian nation would forget the topic. He knew that Canada probably knew what he was doing. But America still hoped that the other nation just would go along with it.

"Yes. Prussia has finally made an alliance with us. They'll be sending provisions, weapons, food anything we need. They'll also accept refugees from us and any of the other affected nations." America was happy to know that more people were willing to help.

"So Prussia is still a country here?" That was an interesting turn of events. He was dead and Prussia was still a country. Once he found out about it back in America's own world the ex-country will be to learn about it.

"We're still waiting for Austria-Hungary, but it seems that they're closer to convince their government with helping us." America nodded ta that. Italy had already informed him about it. If they joined then the other European nations may too be tempted to help along.

"How are your people doing?" Canada instantly became serious. His country had been at war with Cuba for over two weeks now. It had begun to take a toll on both sides. Their best hopes were that the coming winter would slow the Cuban soldiers down.

"Can't you feel it?"

"I, yes, but the feeling is stronger during attacks. It's like something is pulling me towards the south." It was taken all of his self-control to stop himself from taking part of the actual war. To stop himself from going down south, to his lands, or what had been the other America's lands. It was confusing to think about. This land was talking a hold of him.

"That's why is risky for you to move down. We don't know what would happen if you cross the old border. This place is already pulling you in." Neither Canada nor the other could understand what was happening. Nothing similar had happened before. Probably wouldn't again.

"I still want to. I haven't been away from my country for so long. Well it isn't really mine."

"It kind of is. I don't think it would have recognized you as an America if it wasn't. Maybe not its America, the one it lost, but one anyway." The concept of parallel realities was still unknown to them. It would take years for them to fully understand it.

"Aren't you jealous?" America smiled at Canada. "You have to share your land with me now." Canada didn't mention that America and he would have shared the land had he survived after his Revolution.

"I don't mind, as long as it you. I just don't plan to share it with Cuba."

Canada wasn't going to let that happen. He had been weak, allowing his government to give their backs to Mexico and South America, the Caribbean. He would fight for himself and those lost. He may have not been able to save many of them. But he was going to free their lands from Cuba's tyranny.

"If it counts I wouldn't mind sharing my land with you." At the look that Canada gave him America became serious. "What."

"I was just thinking, I really wouldn't mind sharing something else with you" he turned away to murmur the rest "like my bed."

"I still heard that you know."

"It's not my fault you are so innocent and easy to tease." Canada simply shrugged off. He was enjoying this far too much. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to act so openly around others. He was at ease around America, while with other countries he always expected them to be judging his every action.

America on the other hand wasn't feeling so confident. Three weeks ago he had been worrying about work and the economy. Now he had to worry about a flirty Canada. Who was clearly only doing it to mess with his head. Who would have guessed the innocent, shy nation could have such a dark side.

America wanted to say something else, but before he was able to something collided with him. He looked up to see the silver haired and red eyed nation. Prussia smirked at him, releasing his hold and stepping back.

"So you are America." The nation looked him up and down. "I can see some resemblance between the two of you."

"How?" America had been taken back by the Prussian's sudden appearance.

"Italy. I met him on my trip here, while I visited Hungary and Prussia." He then nodded towards Canada. "My dearest Maple here told me the rest." Canada rolled his eyes at Prussia's nickname. He only allowed that because the two were friends.

"Of course I already know a lot about America." At America's confused look Prussia continued. "I came to Canada's rescue during his little rebellion. He told me stories about him."

"Really, you helped Canada?" Prussia nodded and grabbed his hand leading him forward.

"Mostly he just yelled at my soldiers and he only came in at the last minute." Canada followed after them. Prussia didn't seem offended by the comment though.

"True, but it was because of my awesomeness that you won." He looked at America. "They were on the verge of defeat until I came in and straightened them up. Just like I'm going to do now, your boys need all the help awesome me can give them."

"Cuba won't see what hit him." Canada rolled his eyes, though he was grateful. Even just having Prussia around was good enough. His people and he needed all their help they could get. Plus having a longtime friend like Prussia around, who he had fought alongside already, was a welcomed addition.

The table was already settled and already some the other guests were sitting down. America recognized some of the men in the room. They were some of Canada's officials. The others he guessed were with Prussia. Both sides were in deep of conversation, but stopped talking when their nations walked in.

America felt like a bit of an outsider in the room. There was an air of familiarity between the nations and their citizens. Even the Prussians and Canadian were getting along well. They continued to discuss war strategies while they ate. America lost track of all of it half-way through.

Instead he looked around the room. He was hoping to spot Lithuania. But the nation was nowhere to be seen. He was tempted to ask Canada, but he was talking away with Prussia. He didn't want to interrupt the two nations.

After ten minutes he was ready to give up. He pulled the chair back and stood up. If he couldn't find Lithuania here then he would look for him. The house was large, but there were only so many places he could be. Before he could walk away someone grabbed his hand, stopping him on his tracks.

"Huh?" America looked down at Canada. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are you going?" Prussia was also looking at him with interest.

Oh, I'm going to look for Lithuania." America didn't want to say that he was also feeling a bit of an outsider in their conversations. It didn't matter if he heard any of it. Canada and Russia were against him taking any part on the fighting. It was too risky and they had promised to protect him.

It annoyed him that they treated him like a child that needed protection. He had fought his own wars. But he had learned that it wasn't a battle he was going to win. Talking wasn't going to help him. He was just waiting for his chance to show them what he was capable off.

"Lithuania isn't here. He is away helping my people settled in." Prussia was the one to talk. "He should be back in a few days.

It took only America only a moment to understand what it meant. "Lithuania went down to the States." He had lost his best chance to go down there. Why hadn't the other nation told him he was leaving? Then it hit him, he probably had known that America would have found a way to leave with him.

He pulled his hand away from Canada and stormed off towards his room. He couldn't believe it. He had trusted the other nation. Lithuania was aware of how much it meant to him to go down there. He didn't care that Cuba's forces were there. He was capable of handling a group of humans if he was able to hold back a group of nations.

Once in his room he jumped on the bed, hiding his head on the soft pillow. This was almost as bad as when he had been under British rule. He was been treated the same as in those years. Canada saw him as the young boy that had died all those years back, no matter what he said.

The door opened and someone walked inside. He didn't bother to look up at who it was. He knew it was Canada.

"America? I know you are upset. I told Lithuania to tell you anything." America remained silent even when the other nation sat beside him. A hand moved to his hair, the touch was soft. "I'm sorry. I promised Japan to keep you away from the fighting, this war isn't yours. You shouldn't be forced to get involved."

America wanted to say he wasn't been forced since he wanted to do it. But he didn't want to talk with Canada. Unfortunately the other nation wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Prussia said it was a bad idea."

For once America found himself agreeing with the other nation. "That it is your right. But I still can't risk something happening to you." America heard the whispered 'not again'.

Even if he was angry at the nation he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Canada just didn't want him to get hurt, so he was as overprotective as England during his childhood. "I guess I should go. I just wanted you to know. Don't be mad at Lithuania it was my decision, be mad at me."

Canada wanted to say something else but thought better of it. America waited for the door to open and close again before looking up. He couldn't be angry at Canada even if he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>We finally introduce Prussia who will be very important next chapter. There was an extra bit that I cut off and instead will use in the next part because I noted it was going to get long.<strong>

**Canada is a bit strange here, but in truth he doesn't often act like that (or like ever). Something that you'll find out as the story moves on. But he is very different from normal Canada. This guy pretty much controls most of North America and has seen his share of fights on his land. So he had to be tougher. Plus all that French blood needs to come out once a while. You know, it is always the quiet one you need to watch out for. Or it is just me hating when Canada is made to appear so weak, this guy is half French, half English and 100% Canadian BAMF!, second largest country and have you seen those hockey games. He just acts all nicely so people don't suspect a thing (like Russia).**

_Fact: Before Mexico was attacked (but they already knew that Cuba was getting ready to move in) they sold part of their territory to Canada (what is part of the US today pretty much). They hoped to use the money on the war and to help their falling economy. After the war many Mexicans and Officials fled to this land. Canada was forced to return many of the leaders and government officials, but the majority of the citizens that had fled were allowed to stay in exchange._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**America finds a new ally/friend. I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>The next day after America learned of Lithuania's leave for the South didn't start very well for the blonde nation. Previously he had Lithuania's companionship. But now with the other nation gone he was pretty much on his own. While Canada had tried speaking with him, America was still upset with him.<p>

He understood why he had done. America would have done the same for Canada. But his more stubborn self was still upset about. America didn't like to be lied to. He had suffered enough of that as a colony.

Around midday he met up with Prussia who had finished speaking with the soldiers that had stayed behind. They were getting ready to join the others down south. America still didn't know if Prussia would be joining them too or if he was going to stay here with Canada.

He thought about maybe talking with the Prussian nation, but stopped when Canada caught up with him. As they began to walk towards him, America entered a room. Canada was still trying to talk with him and he wasn't in the mood.

"You look stressed." America recognized Prussia's voice even if he wasn't able to see them yet.

"Things aren't going very well. Cuba was more prepared for this attack than we had suspected. We're still trying to get the civilians out of there, but the numbers are too great. His army is cutting ours of." Canada was under more stress now than he'd been during any other previous war.

"I'm guessing there is more." Prussia looked at his friend. "I heard you calling him early today."

"Don't, I know that look." Canada quickly tried to cut the albino off.

Prussia though wasn't backing down. "He has a point. He's a grown country, if he wants to take part of this war then let him. You could use all the help you can get.

"This isn't their conflict. We promised Japan that we wouldn't put America in harm's way. Russia shouldn't have brought him here. He was safer back in Russia." America felt his face heat up in anger once more. He wanted to say something, but for the sake of not been found kept his mouth shot.

Canada." Prussia began, but the Canadian shook his head.

"I can't. I kept telling myself that I could be strong. But I'm not. Just looking at him hurts more than any injury this war can give me. I can't go through that again. I can't lose him twice." America turned away from the door. Maybe he'd underestimate how hard this was for Canada.

"Mein Freund, you can't let that run your life. I know what is like to lose a love one, I was heartbroken when Old Fritz died, but I've learned to move on."

"Prussia, I've lost many to war. But I'm not going to lose someone that has nothing to do with this war. Be it him or anyone else." Canada turned away from the other nation and walked off.

"He's still a child, a young nation forced to grow old too soon. America had returned to stand beside the door to look at the two talking nations. Prussia then had turned to look directly at said door. The albino nation simply smiled before he too walked off.

He'd taken it hard that first night. But after that first meeting he'd acted so normal around him. Maybe the others were right when they said that he couldn't read the atmosphere. Canada probably had been giving signals since the first day and he hadn't noticed them. Maybe he was up to something, he shouldn't have come here.

He wanted someone to talk. But international calls were getting harder to make. He hadn't spoken neither with Japan nor Italy in days. He didn't even know if Japan had made any progress. Now feeling alone here he wished he'd gone with him. His stay here was a waste anyway. He couldn't even travel outside the city.

Once he was able to talk with Russia, America would tell the other nation just that. That he wanted to travel to where his friend was. It didn't matter if it was Japan or Italy, though he would prefer if it was Japan.

America was shaken awake by a hand on his mouth. It was too dark to see but after his eyes adjusted a bit too the darkness he could make out some silver hair thanks to the moon reflecting on it. The same person moved and handled him something.

America quickly noted it was his glasses. Putting them on he looked at Prussia, though he doubted the other nation could see the look of annoyance he was giving him.

"I've been talking with Canada and while I can see his reasoning, I don't agree with him. As I know you are aware." America blushed, so Prussia had indeed seen him.

America stared at the other nation in confusion, even if he knew Prussia couldn't see his face in the dark. "Huh?"

"You know, about keeping you away from the southern territories. So the awesome me is going to help you get down there." America still couldn't understand why Prussia would suddenly do something like that. Against his better judgment he continued to ask.

"But why are you willing to do something like that? I doubt Canada will be very happy with you." By how the nation had acted it would be the opposite. Prussia was putting his friendship in danger for some stranger.

"I have my reasons that I will explain on my way. But now do you want to go down south or not?" America was tempted to protest, but this could easily be his last chance. He nodded.

Prussia handed him something else, clothes. "Put them on quickly." America obeyed as fast as he could. This was really it. He would have kissed Prussia if things weren't already weird.

"Perfect, Canada is far too busy with getting the ammunitions down there to bother much with my soldiers. But just to be sure." Prussia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"How do you know where things are?"

"I've stayed in this room." Prussia simply shrugged opening the door. He handled America a cap. "Can you see without your glasses?"

"I think Canada will probably recognize me with or without them." He wondered if Prussia had one of those fake mustaches that would have looked cool.

"True, but the other humans here probably won't." America nodded pulling them off and handling them to Prussia. He was able to see without them well enough. Mainly he used them to read and see far away, also they made him look smart or something.

"Now just follow me and pray that we aren't found out. I know how terrifying little Canada can be when angry." America also knew, he'd witnessed that anger before. Two times it had been directed at him. Seen how this Canada sometimes acted his was probably worse, if that was possible.

Doing as he was told, for once, America followed Prussia closely outside. He almost gasped when Canada appeared out of nowhere, thankfully the other nation as busy talking with one of the generals. Prussia moved quickly helping him inside one of the cars before drifting off to talk with the Canadian.

America watched as the two nations exchanged words. The more Canada spoke the more worried Prussia looked, at one pint the nation even turned to look his way. Canada made to walk away but Prussia grabbed his arm, stopping him. Canada frowned but ended up nodding and walking off.

Prussia watched the other country walk away before running back to where America was. "We have some complications."

"What?" America quickly began to worry. Had Prussia changed his mind after all?

"It seems Canada has decided to come with us, to check on his people personally. He was going to visit you, say goodbye. But I was able to stop him. Told him you would have found a way to come with us. It was better to let you sleep."

America frowned, they were so close. "It doesn't matter. Once we are there he can't make me come back until another group returns."

"I guess, he was going to find out anyway. Keep down and don't let him see you until we get there. I'm pretty sure he'll make us walk back here if he finds us out. I have to join him. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

That probably wasn't a good idea since Prussia was the one to get in trouble usually. But America still simply smiled and waved him off. "I'll be fine."

America didn't see Canada or Prussia again as the cars began to pull off and away from Canada's home. For a while he tried to talk with the other men, thankfully his German wasn't too rusty. But after a while he began to drift off once more, Prussia had awoken him in the middle of a good dream.

He slept until one of the soldiers shook him awake. It was already daylight when he opened his eyes. For a moment America was afraid that he'd been discovered. But the soldier simply informed him in German that they had stopped to eat.

Nodding he waited for them all to leave. He doubted it would be wise of him to go outside and risk crossing paths with Canada. Though he was hungry and it was very tempting he waited there for Prussia to hopefully show up. Thankfully less than ten minutes later the Prussian while not showing up himself send someone with something to eat.

America thanked the man before eating the whole thing. It wasn't as good as his own food, but at least it was better than what sometimes England served them. He was also used to eating similar foods thanks to the immigration his country had.

The car took off once more soon after, but before it did America was able to sneak down and "relieve" himself in the nearest trees. Prussia did not appear. America guessed he'd been busy. Or Canada had been to close for him to sneak away.

The rest of the trip went pretty much the same. Prussia also send food to him and he sneaked to use the bathroom. Prussia would also send him messages with the soldiers to keep him informed about what was happening. It was becoming more difficult to keep Canada in the dark as their trip came to a stop.

Prussia had managed to stop him from calling back to the manor and ask about how he was doing. How he had managed that America couldn't even begin to imagine. For a moment he had suspected that Canada somehow knew. But the idea was ridiculous even to him. He wouldn't have allowed them to get this far if he knew.

America had been joking around the men when the first signs of trouble came. He stopped talking as his body fell forward. He grabbed his head to try and stop the headache. The others rushed forward to help him. The moment one tried to get the driver to stop the car America began to wave his hands hysterically.

"Nein. Es geht mir gut." America smiled at them. He sat back up though the pain still hadn't eased. He hadn't felt anything like it since the events of September 9. Then it hit him, they had crossed the border. He was home, nearing on the battles and he was feeling them.

He convinced the others that it was just the lack of sleep and rested his head back. They seemed to believe the lie since they returned to their own conversation. Once in a while checking to make sure he was fine.

The pain didn't ease even slightly as the trip finally came to a stop. Even after the others had left, probably to reunite with their friends that had arrived days previously he reminded there. The closer they got to the fighting the stronger the pain got.

It wasn't until Prussia finally appeared that America removed his hands from his face. "It took you long enough." America smiled up at him, allowing the other nation to help him up and down the truck.

"You look terrible, the soldiers said you were looking a bit ill but I didn't know it was this bad. You should have said something. We should have stopped to take a better look." Prussia was looking down at America with concern.

"It's fine, the Doctors already looked at me and they couldn't find anything wrong. I'm perfectly fine you see." America stretched his arms to show Prussia.

"They'll find something when I'm done with you too." Both nations froze and paled at the sound of that voice. They turned to look at the nation who had spoken and came face to face with, not Canada, but rather a very irritated looking England.

England has his arms crossed over his chest. His large eyebrows were raised with interest. Prussia opened his mouth to say something else, but before he had a chance to say anything another voice joined in.

"Prussia!" From behind England Canada had appeared and he looked as upset, or even more, than the Englishman in front of him.

"I'm guessing you have nothing to do with this lad?" England turned to look at Canada who was now standing beside him.

"I suspected at first, but I though he was smarter than this. I was wrong, a mistake that I won't be making away."

"Leave Prussia out of this, I asked him." America stepped in front of the other country.

Prussia shook his head. "No. It was my idea."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was, you need to get him out of here as soon as possible. Cuba's forces are nearing in." Canada nodded at England. He would work on it immediately.

"No you won't. I'm not a child that needs people looking after him. I'm here because I want to be, because Russia asked me to come. Now I am here as one of Prussia's men, so you have no control over me."

The three nations started at America openmouthed. He was tired of getting pushed around. "I had no idea, he has some guts."

America turned and smiled at him. "Believe it or not you or the other you helped with that, he tutored me during my Revolutionary War."

"Well you heard him, he's under my command. I control where he goes, unless you are willing to risk me removing my soldiers completely."

"We wouldn't want that happening sir." One of Canada's own generals had appeared. The nation turned to look at him, ready to protest. But the look the man gave him made him stop.

"Fine if that's what you want to do. But trust me, if something happens to him…"

"You'll remove me from this Earth with your own hands." Prussia cut of Canada waving his hands.

"This is not a joking matter Prussia. You are putting a guest to our word in danger." England still looked pissed.

"Look I know Cuba back home, we're enemies of sorts. I can be of help. I just need to rest somewhere." Since he had stepped out of the truck, America had started to feel a bit tipsy. Finally unable to hold back he felt forward. Fortunately someone quickly grabbed him, the body was to firm and the person was able to hold him.

America was surprised to look up and find it was England who had graved him first. The Englishman anger had melted away to reveal deep concern. He was saying something, but America couldn't hear him.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off. I haven't slept that well."

Close by America could hear Canada yelling at someone, probably Prussia, to get help.

"You're right, Cuba's forces are near. I can feel it, I can feel them ripping this land apart and it hurts." It'd been so long since he had faced a war on his own lands. An actual war inside his borders, with battles tearing the land, he'd forgotten how much it hurt.

"What are you going on about lad?"

"He's here."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short I know. I almost didn't post it. The reason I did is because this will be the last chapter until probably November (I know sad). I need to sit down and do planning for the upcoming chapters, I have an idea but with all the jumping that will help make the writing process easier and faster.<strong>

**This will also give me time to complete a timeline. Also work on other projects, including something for Halloween. New chapter for Brother of Mine should be coming up next week too.**

**Since I'll have some extra time and this is my 15th chapter, whoever gets the first review for this chapter or the 25th (or both) review for the fic, I'll if they want write a one shot fic for them. It can be any character/pairing from Hetalia. Please note that I won't do romantic adult/child(I'll write family though), human/animal romance or anything like that. But for information on what I'll do just message me (I can do Nyotalia and Nekotalia).**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_I do not own Hetalia! I make no profits from this._

_We are back to our regular schedules. For the long wait I added an extra bit with Japan (that was meant to go with the next chapter)._

_Like always thank you to those who take their time to review/favorite this fic. It really makes my day better._

* * *

><p>"Dinner is ready!" Italy called as he ran across the gardens to catch up to Holy Rome who had arrived the previous morning. He'd been forced to leave right after Italy had arrived which hadn't left them much time to talk face to face. But during the week that had followed they had kept in touch through phone calls.<p>

The other nation had been finally given a chance to stay with them and to celebrate Italy had decided to make some of his favorite pasta dish for him and the others. He'd spend most of the day working in it while Holy Rome had been working in the garden.

It had been overwhelming for Italy to see Holy Rome again after such a long time. He'd always believed that Germany and his old friend had been alike in many things. But now seen Holy Rome he really noticed their similarities. If it weren't for a few minor differences, Holy Rome had a much deeper voice. Italy would have believed they were the same. It made him miss his Germany more.

But in a brighter note he was able to see and talk to someone he'd never imagined before he would get a chance to see again. It had been one of his biggest hopes, but learning of Holy Rome's death and finally years he'd been able to move on from that.

While he'd been afraid of Holy Rome, during those years in Austria's home the other nation had also been a sort of friend. His death had deeply affected Italy. It had reminded him of his Grandfather's own destruction. He'd never been fond of wars, but losing two people that you loved dearly like that had made him dislike them even more. He always dreaded when his people entered a war.

Now that Holy Rome had been able to visit again Italy had had more time to talk to him, they were able to share more of their tales in person that through the phone. America's early death and the current war were not the only different things between their worlds. It was interesting to find more about them.

One of the things Italy had learned though had been that this world's Italy wasn't as close to Holy Rome anymore. The Italian government had supported the war against Cuba since the beginning. Since the Roman Empire had been against it, both governments and nations had ended up drifting apart, tension growing over the years between them.

Italy hadn't been happy to hear that. He'd been devastated when Holy Rome had died. Yet in this word were he had lived they weren't friends anymore.

There were also other bad news to add to things. Italy feared that if the remaining European nations denied the cry for support from Canada there would be more troubles in Europe. Everyone was already on each other's neck, just waiting for the official answer.

Italy's worries were also on his friends. America who was right in the middle of it all trying to help over there, Japan who was working hard to get them back. Italy couldn't help but feel a bit useless in comparison.

Austria and Hungary were once more meeting up with their leaders. It was clear that they wanted to help. But they also feared the war. Some just believed that this war didn't concern them. This conflict was part of America, not Europe.

Those who wanted to help had to convince the other side that this war affected them too. If the whole of America fell then Cuba would be able to focus all of his attention to the rest of the world. He would be enormous in power and resources. Almost unstoppable, this is why they needed to work on stopping them while they had a chance.

Finally catching up to the other nation he tried to catch his breath. It had been a while since he'd run like that. Germany was always trying to him to work out, but Italy mostly drowsed off during their sections, which always ended up with Germany yelling at him for it.

Thinking about Germany once more made Italy miss him more. But he couldn't let that put him down. He would be seen Germany soon, he just knew it. They would go out to eat and Italy would be able to tell him all that had happened. Italy now had quite a few stories to share with the others.

"Are Hungary and Austria done?" Italy had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard when Holy Rome had started speaking.

Italy shook his head. He doubted they would be out of that meeting room any time soon. "They came out to eat something and went back in once more."

Even Austria and Hungary were having some disagreements. While Austria wanted to help, he didn't want to send that many soldiers across to fight in the war. He feared that if they focused too much on the other continent Europe would be left open for an attack. Hungary on the other hand wanted to send as many soldiers and supplies as they could afford.

But in the end the final decision would not come from them, but their leaders.

"An ambassador from Canada arrived here too early this morning. They're meeting with him too." He'd expected America to write to him since he hadn't been able to talk with the other nation in some time. But nothing had come. It had started to worry him since Japan also hadn't received news from the other country.

"If they already ate then I guess there will be no reason to wait for them, especially If they are going to be at it all night again today. I'm actually rather glad I didn't have to attend today." Holy Rome finally followed Italy back into the house.

While Holy Rome usually enjoyed participating in those meetings, he doubted they would go anywhere any time soon. The discussions were always the same and the problems weren't solved. Hopefully with a representative from Canada present they would at least make some progress.

Washing up first, Holy Rome joined Italy at the table. The food did look pretty good. Both Italies shared the same love for pasta, apparently that was something that couldn't change, no matter from what dimension they came.

"Is it good?" Italy asked from the other side of the table. While he enjoyed cooking and was quite proud of his cooking abilities, he also enjoyed hearing what others had to say about his cooking.

Holy Rome nodded taking another mouthful. Their cooking was also equally good even it had been a while since he'd tried the other Italy's cooking. "It is delicious."

Italy seemed happy with the response and began to eat too. Italy had hoped for the others to be able to join them, but sharing the meal with Holy Rome was good too.

Both enjoyed the dinner quietly. Every now and then they could hear discussion going on a few rooms over. After finishing both nations cleaned up after them. They also saved some food for the other two nations and even the human guests in case they wanted to eat something after they concluded their meetings.

Both nations had then moved to the gardens once more to talk some more. They discussed Italy's word and even the war. Holy Rome himself didn't really talk about his stance on the war. When Italy asked him he would quickly change the subject, so the other nation had stopped asking.

Italy had learned that the Holy Roman Empire had lost a lot of their power and influence. If they continued to face that much loss it wouldn't be long before Holy Rome here was completely dissolved and he would face the same fate he had done back in Italy's world.

Something told Italy that he was aware of this and maybe that's why he didn't want to talk about the war too much. This war's outcome could easily decide what Holy Rome's future would be. Italy could see how much was at stake for everyone. No matter what the humans and others said this war would end up affecting everyone.

"Italy are you feeling alright?" Holy Rome had stopped talking and was now looking at the Italian nation with concern. It hadn't been the first time he had drifted off like that since he'd arrived. Everyone had a lot on their minds it was only natural.

Once more Italy had drifted off, ending up not hearing what the other country had been saying. This time he did end up blushing. He'd been hoping Holy Rome hadn't noticed. "Mi dispiace, I wasn't paying attention."

Holy Rome simply smiled and shook his head. "I've been like those too don't worry about it. I think everyone has been a bit distracted lately. I just wanted to tell you that's I'm off for the night." Italy nodded and watched as the other nation walked back inside.

Holy Rome had been working all day since an early hour. He'd been fixing the gardens while keeping track of everything to do with the house while Austria and Hungary were busy. It was no wonder that he was so tired. It was also much later than Italy had suspected. He'd hardly noticed how quickly time had one back. It was always like that when he spoke to the nations here.

Maybe going to bed wasn't such a bad idea. Tomorrow would be another long day. He would call Japan and even try to get in touch with America.

Italy stood up hugging Holy Rome before quickly making his way back to his room. The taller blonde reddened but also moved towards his room, still blushing.

The dreams that came that night were mostly of his friends back home. He'd been in the middle of one of them when something or someone jumped on the bed, startling him awake.

Italy woke up screaming, calling for Romano and Germany, for a moment believing he was under attack. He stopped when loud laughter and giggles filled the room.

His heart was beating so fats he was sure anyone around could hear it. His face heated quickly as full awareness came to him. He looked up from his covers only to come face to face with…. Well himself.

Italy's eyes widened at seen the other him, he'd seen the parallel nations but this was the first time he saw two of them together. Seen himself was probably the strangest thing to happen to him here. If it wasn't because he was used to seen Romano, Italy would have probably screamed.

The other him didn't seem that bothered by it thought. He was smiling almost creepily down at him. "I told you, that it was a bad idea." As the voice came Italy noticed that they weren't alone. Standing by the door Holy Rome was looking at them.

The other Italy giggled once more stepping out of the bed. "I just couldn't help it. Since found out there was another me here I've wanted to meet him. I asked Hungary to take him to my place but since you've been so busy here I decided to come here instead of keep waiting for you guys to have some free time."

Feliciano's features darkened slightly as he turned to look at Holy Rome, speaking ion a more serious note. "Not that you seem to be getting much done anyway."

Italy started at the two nations with slight confusion. For a moment it was like they had forgotten he was there. But they seemed to recover rather quickly.

"I guess we should wait outside, I really have lots of questions to ask you." Feliciano grinned and walked off. As he passed Holy Rome the two nations looked away from one another.

Holy Rome admitted that his relationship with the other Italy was a bit strained and that they didn't get along that well. But Italy hadn't expected for it to be that bad. Maybe there was something he didn't know. He couldn't help but be a bit tempted to find out.

Moving quickly he dressed and left to join the others downstairs, Italy now had a sort of plan. Something he could do and maybe help with.

* * *

><p>Romano was slowly going insane. He'd been enclosed in the Rebellion's headquarters for a week now. There was absolutely nothing for him to do other than try to help the soldiers, which really wasn't something he wanted to do.<p>

He'd tried finding more about what they were doing it. But that had quickly bored him. He really just wanted to find his brother. The troubles war never fully interested him.

But communication outside of their location was near impossible. There were spies everywhere. Almost every letter was intersected. They weren't even receiving news from the others. They couldn't even contact the outside world and find out if they had encountered the others.

Netherland had said that Spain was meant to have arrived already. But they were still waiting for him. Without news they couldn't even tell if something had happened and that's why he hadn't made it yet.

Romano was more than tempted to hit something in anger. But even he had to admit that it wouldn't solve anything. He was in an unknown world, dependent of other nations if he hoped to find North Italy. That only aggravated him more. He didn't want to be sitting around waiting anymore. The more time he wasted the less time he was using to find his brother.

Romano turned around just as Netherlands walked into the room. Netherlands had also been under the stress from the lack of news from the outside word. So many things could go on for them right now. Cuba's forces had been closing in into their location. But moving everyone out could bring even more attention to them.

Netherlands wished that Spain was there to help. To at least inform them of what was happening. Cuba was surrounding them and they were wasting so much time. Netherland had also promised to help Romano but he hadn't even been able to do that.

Netherland was feeling limited here. He wanted to be out there helping the others. Not hiding in the middle of a forest while their enemies closed in on them. They were in full alert now if Spain didn't arrive soon then Netherland would have no option but to risk it and try to get at least some out.

"Any news?" Romano asked though he knew the answer already. It was always the same, nothing. Netherland's shook his head and Romano looked away once more.

They stayed like that for some time. Netherlands looked over some papers while Romano thought about his brother. He at least hoped his brother was safe whenever he was.

Both nations jumped as the door was thrown open. Netherland was the first to react picking a gun up. He'd been expecting an attack for some time now. The soldier that had entered was trying to catch her breath. She pointed towards the hallway. "Mr. Antonio is here sir."

Romano and Netherlands grinned running outside. These were the best news they had received for days. Finally they would be able to receive news from the outside world.

Standing in the middle of a circle of soldiers stood a rather tired looking Spain. He turned around and seen Netherlands walk in, he smiled almost sadly and stepped away from the group to hug his friend. Romano waited outside for a bit for the two nations to reunite.

Netherlands had explained that here almost everyone believed him to be dead. The other Romano had been missing for three years after all. Once the two nations stopped hugging Romano took the chance to walk in.

Spain was still smiling when he turned around to see the newcomer. He stopped immediately his eyes widening almost comically. He almost looked ready to cry but was able to hold back the tears. Instead he stepped forward pulling Romano into a hug.

Spain allowed some tears to spill out as he rested his face on the Italian's shoulder. Romano was used to seen Spain act emotional before. But this felt different for Romano. Instead of insulting the other nation like he usually would, he allowed him to hold him. It just felt like the right thing to do in the situation.

Even if he wouldn't admitted it to himself out loud. Romano just felt spry because this people had lost their own version of South Italy. He could understand the feelings of losing someone and not knowing where they were. He was going through the same thing with Italy.

Spain finally stepped back to look at Romano. His face was stained with tears but he was smiling once more. "How did you escape?" Those who were captured and brought to Cuba never made it out. You either sided with him or you were tortured and killed.

"I…" Romano didn't have to explain as Netherlands stepped forward, placing his hand on Spain's shoulder.

"He isn't who you think he is. I believe he was accidentally teleported to our world," well it hadn't been much of an accident as Romano had wanted to come and find his brother. He just hadn't expected they had ended in a parallel universe "he isn't our Romano."

Spain's smiled fell but he nodded in understanding. "You're right," he turned to look at Romano "I'm guessing you were brought here by Japan's machine too."

After hearing that Romano gasped, for Spain to know that he must have met with the others. It would be Romano's greatest luck if Spain knew were his brother was. "How did you…"

"I've met your friends over at Russia's home. They are fine all of them. America is with Canada, Japan Is working on finding a way back and Italy is with Hungary and Austria." Romano finally breathed out knowing that his brother was indeed fine. Now he just needed to find a way to get to him and the others.

"I have to go to him." Romano had a plan. He knew where his brother was and that made things easier. Before he didn't have anything to go by than the hope his brother had ended up here too.

"That won't be so easy." Romano looked at the two other nations. "It was almost near impossible for me to get here. Leaving or entering Dominica is not easy, especially for such a long trip. No ships or planes make that trip out of here. You'll have to make it to one of the larger islands first."

"I don't care. I need to get to my brother." He wasn't as brave as some of the other nations. But as the oldest he'd promised himself he would look after North Italy.

"Romano," Spain placed a hand on his shoulder, he could understand how the other boy was feeling. But it was a risky trip, "we'll get you there. But this is something that needs to be planned. First we need to mobilize out of here. I'll get a message across to inform the others that you are here. But if we are captured you really won't be seen him again."

Romano wanted to protest but once more he had to agree with them. If he was captured than he wouldn't be able to see his brother. As much as he wanted to see his brother, he didn't want to die, and Italy was at least safe.

Romano nodded. Even if his choice had been different there was little for him to do. He hardly knew his way around the compound let alone the island. He needed their help whenever he wanted it or not.

Looking back up Romano noticed that Spain was looking at him. For some unknown reason the way he was looking at him caused Romano to blush. The Spaniard noticed this and laughed once more. Pulling Romano into another hug, the Italia did protest this time.

"Let me go tomato bastard." Spain finally pulled back still laughing. Romano was red-faced, looking exasperated he turned away and walked towards his room while the others began to discuss.

He continued to whisper to himself that the food and water had started to go to his head. That was the only reason why he had found the way Spain had been looking at him kind of cute. No sane person would have thought that of the Spaniard, who was far from cute or anything remotely similar.

* * *

><p>Japan gripped the cup of tea. It wasn't going very well, he still had no idea exactly what had happened. Even if he completed the machine again he still didn't know how they had been teleported here so he didn't know how to get them back. Not even with the other Japan around, they still hadn't been able to find a solution.<p>

It didn't help that he knew that America and Italy were depending on him too. Italy was safe for now. But America was out there near some dangerous battles. He hadn't exactly approved of America going there. But once the superpower made his mind there was no way to stop him. He was willing to get hurt if it meant saving others. They both had been brought here by his machine and they were his responsibility.

There was also their own world back home. Three missing nations would not go unnoticed. By now the others probably knew about it and that could cause trouble. Their governments would worry and so would the other nations. If they didn't know what had happened then that could end up badly. That was another reason why he needed to get them back as soon as possible.

He couldn't fail the others and he couldn't fail himself. Japan had a big responsibility and he couldn't waste any more time.

The Asian nation looked up to stare at this world's Japan. Japan wasn't the most sociable of nations. But with the help of his friends he'd been able to come out more. Feel more at ease around others.

This world's Japan hadn't been given that chance. He'd remained in isolation and was still on it. Japan was starting to think that he was probably the first nation to enter the country in years. Around him Kiku was reserved and didn't seem to talk much. Only when they spoke about the machine the country bothered to speak.

Japan had never noticed how cold he had been before he had allowed others in. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the things they did, especially during those first years. But now been around this Japan that had never opened up to others he was grateful.

"I hope the tea is of your liking." Kiku had placed his cup down and was now looking directly at Japan.

"Hai, the tea is quite good, one of the best brews I've drank." He had to admit that after all the work he was putting into the machine he needed some time off to rest. Japan wasn't eating or sleeping the necessary amounts his body needed. It wouldn't matter how much time he put into it if he machine now if he ended up getting sick for it and ended up wasting more time on a recovery.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimashita, I'm glad it is of your enjoyment", Kiku took another sip of his drink and the room fell into silence once more.

Japan was the first to finish his tea, as he waited for the other Japan to finish his thoughts drifted off once more. Last time he'd tried contacting America he had learned that the other nation had left the safe home he'd been staying on. Without doubt to join the battle happening down south Japan had quickly guessed.

Japan had tried contacting Russia right away, hoping that the other nation would have been able to get America out of there as soon as possible. But his calls hadn't made it to the other nation. Currently people didn't exactly know where his location was. But everything seemed to point to the growing tension along the Chinese border.

If China decided to attack Russia Japan wondered if he would also turn his attention to the other neighboring nations. Kiku didn't want anything to do with the war, but that didn't mean he couldn't turn out to be a target for the Chinese forces if his country turned down an alliance.

China was without doubt trying to get his neighboring countries to ally with him. He'd already tried contacting Kiku and probably the others too. Just because Kiku's government had denied the request for an alliance didn't mean the others had made the same decisions.

With his current isolation from the rest of the world, Japan could easily be standing alone in case of an attack. His lack of concern could have distanced him from those who could have come to his aid. Japan couldn't help but feel concerned. If the events continued to unfold America wouldn't be the only one standing in the middle of an open war.

Kiku coughed bringing Japan out of his thoughts. The other nation was picking everything up having finished his cup of tea. "We should continue working right away." With every passing second Japan wanted to be out of three faster.

Kiku simply nodded, handling everything to one of the helps around the house. He the then joined Japan as they made their way back to their workplace on the back of the house.

They worked on the machine for an hour before Japan couldn't put the worries away. Putting the data sheet down Japan looked up at his counterpart. "If I may ask, are you not worried about an attack?" The Asian nation blushed. He wasn't used to blurting things out like that. "With all of the steps China is taking it seems inevitable that something is going to happen."

Japan picked the date once more. He'd been fumbling with his hands and looking around the room, avoiding the other's eyes. He wasn't usually the one to ask questions like that, it probably was because he'd been hanging with America a lot lately. But he also couldn't help but be worried. He was in the country after all. An attack could affect him as much as anyone else.

Kiku seemed to think the question over. The small nation bit down on his lips Japan noted a small hint of worry on his eyes, this hint quickly faded away. "If something happens, then my people and I will fight back and we'll defend ourselves just like we've done before."

Without another word Kiku returned his attention to the job at hand. Japan didn't say anything else he too went back to work. His concerns had not been clenched. But now finding a way back was his priority.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter we finally find out what Russia has been up to. Something I'm looking forward to. Also from now I'll be focusing on how different the nations are in the parallel universe (that's why I had an OOC warning on the first chapter).<em>

_Sorry if I got something wrong, I had to use Google Translate._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I do not own Hetalia. I'm far too poor. I make no profits from this, I do it for fun (and because I love Hetalia).**

**Sorry for the lack of updates last week. This chapter was almost impossible for me to write (my muse hated me for some reason). Sorry it's also so short. But finally Russia is here!**

**Also I've edited the first two chapters, fixing some small errors (probably missed some) and added some warnings. originally i had this rated M, but I'm keeping the rating low until those things appear. But I still added those warnings.**

* * *

><p>Russia had been on his way to his office, the day was almost over, but there were still some things he needed to take care of. For once contacting Europe was a priority. Already England and Spain had left, but France was still there trying to convince the others to join the war.<p>

He felt sorry for the other nation. He had a tough crowd to try and turn around, one that had been saying no for years. But he was the best man for it. The French nation had a charm that neither of them had. If anyone could convince them, it was France.

He'd managed the got most of them on his bed after all. Including his own enemies. How he managed it, they probably would never know. But after all he was called the Country of Love for a reason.

Russia himself had a lot of convincing to do in Asian. Something that wasn't going very well, he still hadn't been able to convince them about backing Canada and the rest of the American nations.

At least he was sure that the majority of them wouldn't just back Cuba up. They knew that doing that would mean risking war against him. Or simply didn't trust the other nation. Those who had were now under his control after all.

That didn't mean that at least one wasn't close to doing just that. There was China, who could easily become a threat to him.

Russia was almost to his destination when one of his citizens called after him. The large nation stopped and waited for the young man to catch up to him. He couldn't remember having anything planned for the day. Any meetings he had to attend and could have missed.

Maybe something had happened? He hoped Canada was well. He'd wanted to visit the other nation and see how they were doing. But work had kept him away. At least he knew his Canadian friend would understand.

Lithuania was there after all and had made sure to keep Russia informed of everything. He would have preferred to be there in person. But unfortunately nothing could be done about it yet. He needed to be positioned here on his own country. Until China made a move, one they very well knew was coming.

Maybe he would send Ukraine there to, she would be able to help around and she was already close friends with the Canadian. He would look into it and see if he could afford sending Ukraine away.

"Sir, it has happened." The soldier wasn't one of his own. He was one of Canada's who'd been helping around to try and get the other Asian's to back them up.

"What has happened?" Russia had a very good idea of what it was.

The young man handled him the open letter, Russia read it over and nodded. Just like he'd guessed, China was finally making a move.

"Get everything ready. Make sure to inform our allies." The young man bowed and disappeared to do what he'd been told.

Russia took the papers to his office. There was a lot of work to do now.

Russia looked down at the set of papers, revising them for the fifth time that morning. He would have been surprised had he not been expecting such a move for some time now. At least now they would stop dancing around it.

China had finally made his move and soon Russia would be responding back. In less than a day orders were already going out. Without doubt China was aware that Russia had been expecting such an attack and was ready for a response. Mongolia had called neutrality. But Russia was sure that his fellow nation if forced to pick a side would rather back him up than China.

The only other nation that still called neutrality was Japan. A much harder to gain ally, something that both China and Russia knew. If Japan fought he could be as much of a danger to Russia as he was to China, the Japanese nation wouldn't back neither of them.

Which was rather unfortunate, Japan could be a powerful ally. Even if it was a small island, it had a large population, natural protection and a strong army. Russia would still try contacting him. Japan was no fool and he knew that China would waste no time in attacking him.

Both of them had been waiting for this, had been preparing for months. It wasn't going to be an easy war. But Russia was sure of his chances. Many other nations had tried to conquer his land and they had failed.

But even in victory, the damage and losses would be large. It also meant he couldn't fully focus in helping the Canadian forces keep out the Cuban army.

Russia finally moved the documents aside as someone knocked. The door was opened to reveal Russia's younger sister, Belarus. Russia had asked them to contact the surrounding nations. Find out who, now that China had made a move, was on their side.

Belarus walked in, settling down various forms. "Big brother, we received two messages. Mongolia still calls for neutrality, though they reassure us that they won't be backing China up. But India is willing to back us up."

Russia nodded; he'd been expecting just that. India was already backing up the British Empire in America, with China joining forces with Cuba.

Russia nodded, picking the documents up and reading quickly over them. "Keep in contact with everyone. Try to get them in our side." Or at least to make sure they wouldn't be allying themselves with China and his allies.

Allies Russia couldn't exactly call that. Most of them had been forced the back the larger nation or risk an invasion by the Chinese forces.

"Большой брат?" Russia looked up to notice that Belarus was still in the room. The look she was giving him reminded him a lot of their older sister. Russia could see the worry and concern for him in her eyes. The fact she wasn't trying to get him to marry her said a lot more than anything she could say could.

"You haven't slept, maybe you should take some time off to rest? Ukraine and I could look after things here." Russia wanted to say that no one in the building had been able to sleep through the whole night, including the two of them.

"нет, I need to do this. If anyone needs to rest is you and Ukraine." They'd been making calls the whole night, while making sure the orders were going through.

Belarus shook her head. "нет, if Большой брат is staying to work then so will I."

"Very well then, find out if we've received a response from Turkey and inform me immediately." Russia returned to his work, hearing as Belarus pulled her chair back and left.

The door clicked shot leaving Russia by himself. It was still too early for them to receive all of the replies from the other countries. But things were moving faster than they had planned for.

Cursing under his breath Russia picked his phone. Entering the numbers he waited for someone on the other line to pick up. It was a private number, one that he'd only used once before. He hoped the other person would pick up.

Finally a familiar voice came through. "I was wondering when you would call, aru."

Russia would have rolled his eyes if the other nation had been looking. "You've taken a big risk doing this old friend. I was just wondering why you would bother with such a risk."

Russia could almost see the other nation smirking on the other side. "The world is changing. I've chosen to play for the winning team." The other nation laughed. "You would know about that wouldn't you?"

"You won't win." Russia said as a matter of fact. China was only a distraction Cuba wanted to use on him. His forces were the real threat and they were currently busy in Canada.

They were far away and unable to help their new Chinese allies. Cuba didn't care if China lost or won, he just wanted to keep the full force of the Russian forces away from Canada. Something Russia was sure China knew. That's why he couldn't understand why he would risk it.

"Now that you got that laughter out of your system, why don't you tell me the truth? Does Cuba have something on you old friend? Da, I bet that's it." Maybe angering the other nation would help on bringing something out. Maybe reveal why China was really doing it.

"I only do what's best for my people. This is what's best for them now." Russia could see a waver on the other's tone. But China quickly recovered. "You should do the same. Canada will lose and America will fall. The rest will follow after. Making an enemy out of Cuba is a foolish idea."

Could it be simple fear? Russia doubted that, it wasn't like China. The other nation was old, older than any of them. China had fought in wars, had lost even. But he'd managed to stay strong even after defeats.

That only left a gain. China could be gaining something from all of this. But to risk the lives of his civilians for a war he knew they wouldn't win.

"Here I thought we could have a serious conversation, but I see that you aren't going to tell me." He hadn't been able to learn much, he didn't believe China's reasons at all. But it kept him thinking now. "We'll be meeting in the battlefield soon then."

"Probably not as soon as you believe," Russia stopped after hearing that, "I'm currently far away from the battlefield." That was interesting, finally a useful bit of information.

"I don't understand, why start the war when you aren't even near it to help lead your people?" The other side was silent for a full minute before China chuckled.

"I'm well informed about what is happening. Probably more than you are aware of. I'm just needed somewhere else, bigger things are happening. Things you can't even begin to comprehend." Russia frowned. He could hear the other nation mocking him.

"Then why don't you tell me instead of beating around the bush like our Western friends say." He doubted China would say anything, but it was worth trying.

"I should be on my way, I've already said too much." Not enough Russia thought. "It was nice talking to again Russia. We will meet in person in time." The line went dead making Russia curse out loud. He'd been left with multiple questions.

Russia really wished he could talk with Canada now. What China had said wasn't something he could just discuss over the phone or even letters. It was a matter that could only be discussed personally. But he couldn't just leave his country to go to talk with Canada and neither could the other nation.

Russia stood up, leaving his office. There was something he needed to do. Hopefully it would work.

* * *

><p>It had begun at last. China was on his move that would keep Russia busy and inside his country. He started up to the Canadian blue sky, a sky that hadn't always been his. That soon would no longer be his.<p>

All of this land would become part of his growing Empire. In time all would be.

Things were looking good. His forces had been pushing the Canadians back north. They hadn't been prepared for it and were trying to get civilians out of the way at the same time. The populated cities were easy targets fir air raids.

They were good, advanced weaponry and strong man power. But Cuba had been fighting for years. His soldiers had been in the fields many times before. This had been the first war for the Canadian forces in years. The majority of the soldiers had never witnessed actual battle before.

Cuba smirked towards the blue sky, all according to plan.

"Señor, we have received news about the rebel forces in Dominica. Two nations have been identified there like you said, España and Netherlands. But it seems our men also identified a third nation. "

Cuba stopped looking at the sky to look at the soldier. "A third nation…?" He was sure only the two other should have reported to that base. Why would they risk bring a third one.

"Señor it was South Italy." That really took Cuba by surprise, as it was impossible. South Italy had been captured by his forces months ago.

"That's impossible; Italia Del Sur is our prisoner." The soldier took a step back, visibly shuddering. They all knew the dangers of making Cuba angry. The nation was far from forgiving and his punishments could be gruesome.

"We know Señor, but it's the only explanation. The other two Italys were reported to still be in Austria-Hungary. This was without doubt South Italy." Cuba thought about. It couldn't be that someone else had arrived. Visitors from another would like those three.

If another one had come, and then could that means others could do the same? Cuba couldn't risk that happening. A chance for them to gain allies from a parallel world, it would ruin his plans.

"Mierda…" Cuba turned to the man "get me China on the phone." Cuba thought that over. He still didn't fully trust the other country. "Never mind, I think I'll give our prisoner a little visit... Get everything ready for that, I want to speak to South Italy."

The man vowed and left.

Cuba turned away walking forward. Things were changing and he hadn't planned for those changes. He hated it. For years he'd been in control of everything, even when his opponents hadn't known. That's how they had taken over South America. How they had reminded undefeated.

He'd thought that those three nations could be an interesting addition to the game. But with others coming, others he didn't even know where they were if there were others around.

His hand fisted, hard enough to almost draw blood. He was losing control and that just couldn't be. Hopefully the rebels would be caught and that would give Cuba a chance to find out more from South Italy, if it was really him.

He had some of his best men on that mission. Even included some of the few nations on his side he trusted. Capturing those two European nations would have been a delicious victory for him. Spain his ex-colonizer for once, to have his old parental figure as a prisoner would be bittersweet irony.

But now it was more important than that. He wanted this South Italy. Not only would it give him information. But also he could use the other nation against the other three. They would surely be willing to do anything to get their friend back.

They had no connections to the nations here. Their friend would be something important for them. People were willing to do unthinkable things to get their precious loved ones back.

Yes, that was it. He needed to stay positive. Maybe a fourth nation here could work for his benefit rather than against it.

Of course that would only work if they were captured. But Cuba was feeling very positive about that mission. They were surrounded, stranded in a small island and they wouldn't be able to leave it without him knowing. Dominica was one of his own territories after all.

It had been foolish of them to go there believing he wouldn't know.

Now that foolishness could give him a lead on this war. Cuba looked up at the sky once more. Smoke had started to hide the blue, bellow another town burned.

This was after all a good day for him.

He turned away towards the car waiting for him. He was closing in on Canada. He'd been notified that the Canadian had finally arrived to the battlefield, accompanied a strong force of men. He'd also heard rumors that Prussia and England had joined him there.

Cuba had a feeling the two of them would be meeting face to face very soon. He couldn't deny he was looking forward to that. It had been years since he'd seen the Canadian.

He'd always found the Canadian nation interesting. Foolish for denying him, but that made him even more interesting.

He hoped he hadn't changed much. It was always more fun when he got to break them after they were taken in. Make them what as their nation was defeated.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. There was an old friend he was going to visit.

South Italy had been a tough one to capture. Still he fought on even after months. At least he had stopped yelling, probably after he'd damaged his own vocal cords.

Cuba pulled his phone out, dialing for his new ally. While he wasn't planning to tell anything to China just yet, he wanted to see how things were doing on his front. That China succeeded on keeping Russia away and busy.

Now more than ever he couldn't afford other countries butting in on his plans. There were far too many risks he hadn't planned for.

Cuba wouldn't allow for anything else to go wrong. Not when he plans were so close to coming to fruition.

China picked the phone and the two nations talked as Cuba made his way to where his prisoner was. he made sure not to tell the other man about the scond Italy, even if China was well aware of the other three visitors to their world. He'd learned of the second Japan when his ambassadors had visited the Japanese nation to try and form an allience.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we'll go back to the canon universe (?).<strong>

**Like always thank you for reviewing, faving and simply reading through it all.**


	18. Chapter  Eighteen

**Forgive my lack of updates. But this is a busy time for me. I'm currently working on two Secret Santa gifts (which will be posted in my DA page), along with other things, I may or may not post here. ;) It doesn't help I'm a bit obsessed with Tumblr. But if I don't update it just means I haven't have had time to work on a new chapter, not that I'm abandoning this story.**

**This chapter was longer, but a section just didn't fit with the rest, so I included it in the next chapter.**

**Like always thanks for reading, favoring and reviewing (which I truly appreciate by the way, all of those things). I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter. Other than some grammar errors (feel free to point them out, English not my first language and I lack a beta, so I know they are there).**

* * *

><p>They'd managed to get the Japanese officials to release them, having found nothing to connect them to the disappearances of the other nations. They'd also managed to keep their discovery of the machine a secret. If they learned about it, god knew what they would have tried to do with it.<p>

Yet their capture had caught the attention of others and in less than a week the whole world knew that America, Japan and Italy had gone missing. The news were not taken well by the others. They were forced to turn their phones off to avoid the wave of calls and messages.

The nations and governments all wanted to talk with them. Demanding explanations they did not had. Even their own governments had their questions.

They'd hoped to find better news waiting for then in Japan's home. Only to once they were there, learn that South Italy had used the machine too. Now they were missing four nations instead of three. Germany and England had quickly taken over. No one else would be using the machine until they learned more about it.

They were all forced to stay in Japan while the investigation continued. It didn't help that even if they had been allowed to go free. They were still been watched. Not only be the Japanese officials but by the other countries. They had to work fast, without letting anything out.

It was easier said than done.

After finding out than South Italy was gone they'd been forced the restrain Spain who was ready to jump in the machine. By the time they'd managed to calm everyone, they'd wasted far too much time.

Even Prussia was agreed that they needed to calm that. Not only it wasn't awesome at a time like this to be fighting. But their friends were depending on them and they needed to work together.

Seen Prussia act mature for once was a shock to everyone, but at least it helped calm things down. There was really nothing they could say back.

Everyone was pushed out of the room and into the halls. No one, other than Korea, was allowed in the room by themselves. If anyone was found in there or they tried to use the machine, they would find themselves in large amounts of troubles.

It was bad enough that they were missing four countries already, they couldn't risk loosing another.

The stress and tension was quickly getting to everyone.

Now once more they found themselves in Japan's living room. They'd turned their phones off to avoid calls from the other nations. But just one look at the news told them everything they needed to know.

Everyone was in high alert and they couldn't even explain what had happened. They didn't even know. Korea had been working on the machine, but there was no explanation. Japan had kept his notes hidden so they didn't even have those to work with.

The machine was meant to have simply teleported them. But they couldn't be found anywhere in the planet. Suspensions rose as time passed and they still had no answers.

They weren't far from losing it.

The coordinates were their only current clue, that and the video. But they could understand that even less. Negative zero was an impossible thing. One they had no explanations for. It was as confusing as the fact they couldn't find their friends.

"What if they aren't here anymore?" Hong Kong finally broke the silence. He'd been sitting between Taiwan and China.

"They aren't dead," England quickly responded, "they can't be." England shook his head, he couldn't, wouldn't think about that. They had to be fine.

"Maybe he has a point." Korea was the one to talk then. "I don't mean that they are dead." Korea quickly corrected. "What if they weren't just teleported to another place here?"

"I don't understand." China said. The Asian nation wasn't making much sense.

"That coordinate it doesn't make sense to us, but maybe it's because the machine has no other way to tell us. They could have been teleported outside our world." By the time Korea was done everyone had turned to look at him.

"Teleported to another universe," England was the first to speak, now looking very thoughtful, "could be. It would explain why we can't find them here."

"Sound sci-fi." China finally said. But could that really be their answer?

"It does make sense, da. I've read about parallel worlds running alongside ours, would be fun to conquer one of them." Russia smiled from his seat and everyone decided it would be best to ignore the last comment.

"Then we can go and get them. Use the machine to takes us to that universe." And to get their friends as fast as possible. Spain had a few words he wanted to share with Romano.

"We can't." Korea stated as a matter of fact. "The machine is still a one way thing. It may take us there, but we will have no way to get back."

"It seems that things just can't be easy." Germany wouldn't deny that like Spain and probably the others in the room he wanted to jump in that machine to help their friends, to get Italy back.

But without a way back that would be useless. Another missing nation would cause more trouble here. Right now they were of more use here, than possibly lost in an unknown place. Hopefully the others were out of harm's way and together.

"But he's right. We have to get them, but first we have to make sure we can get back." The others nodded, though not completely sure.

"Korea, keep working on that machine, England try to see if you can find anything in your books, find a way to get them without leaving the country. We need to use every resource we have. Be it science or magic." That was something they could all agree on. Enough time had been wasted, now they needed to make up for it.

"I'll contact America's government, they know me well enough." Canada finally offered. He wanted his brother back. He wanted the others back too.

"We'll help." Taiwan quickly offered to help too. There wasn't much else she and Hong Kong could do.

Quickly the nations began to leave the room, each one with their own mission in mind and their friends in their thoughts.

Even if they couldn't explain it, they all had a strange feeling of knowledge that the more time they wasted, the longer it took. The more danger their friends could find themselves in. They hoped with all their might, they were wrong.

England quickly went to his magical friends for help. He wasn't allowed to leave the country, but maybe he could bring his books to Japan's home. If England was able to summon Russia, then books had to be easier to work with.

Those that didn't have anything immediate to do, went to help those that needed help. For once they needed to see if they could find some of Japan's notes. See if they had some answers, or at least would help understand the machine more.

In the end no one slept that night.

* * *

><p>Canada finally ended the call, turning around to watch France, who was now finally sleeping. Both of them had spent the night calling and receiving calls. Canada had tried to calm America's boss down. But like them he too was worried about his country.<p>

If it hadn't been for France, Canada would have cracked under all the pressure. Even his own people were demanding answers. While making sure it would be safe for him to stay in Japan, after three countries had gone missing.

Germany had asked them not to mention anything about the machine. Canada had also chosen not to mention that South Italy was also gone. That would only cause more panic than there already was.

He sat in another chair, across from France and next to the phone in case anyone else called. He'd been trying to act as calm as possible around everyone else.

But he'd been ready to break. The two of them had been so close. He felt almost empty with his neighbor around. He'd always hated that people confused them and people never noticed him. But he'd never wished for America to be gone. They were still like brothers.

But they would get them back, America and the others. That's why they were all working together, for the first time in years; together they were going to find a way to bring their friends back.

"Canada?" The Canadian jumped, looking over his shoulder to look at England. The British nation looked weary and tired; Canada knew he didn't look much better. "You should try sleeping.

"I'm not tired." A lie, but he couldn't find himself sleeping. Each time he closed his eyes he saw the image of his brother. Images about what could have happened to him and the others.

"You getting sick won't help us at all." Canada blushed. England was right.

"I feel so useless." The blonde nation wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to spill. Around England, who'd been almost a father to him, allowed him to let go a little bit, to show his true emotions.

"What are you going on about lad? You've been helping a lot." England couldn't see himself answering all those calls. "You are doing a lot."

"I know, but I wish I could do more, more to get them back." England smiled at the other man.

"If you want you can try helping me with the spells. I'm sure the frog can take care of any calls." Moving away, England stopped, remembering something. "But you should get some sleep first."

"Thank you." Canada called after the other nation. He wasn't as knowledgeable in magic as England. But as a colony he'd read over some of England's books.

Canada finally rested his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. He didn't want to sleep that long. But England had a point. Going for too long without sleep could only weaken him. Then he would be even more useless, unable to help with anything.

His tired body gave in soon after. Thankfully, no dreams came, his body had been too tired.

* * *

><p>"I know they are keeping something from us." The nation paced the room, not looking at the others. "I just can't understand why."<p>

"Maybe they don't trust us?"

"Or maybe they are just feeling guilty. Seems rare for them to want to keep secrets if they aren't responsible for what happened, right?"

"I trust Germany, if they don't want to talk, they most have their reasons." All this panic shouldn't be wasted on this. The brunette turned to her companion, who nodded in agreement.

"I think that bastard England is probably the one telling them not to say anything!"

"Sealand, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a real nation!" Everyone was far to preoccupied with the meeting to bother to take him out of the room. It was easier to just ignore him.

"I could easily break there with my axe and force them to spill whatever information they are hiding." Some countries cheered at that.

The taller, more menacing, blonde grabbed hold of his friends. "I'm sure you would love doing that, but it won't help." A shorter nation was the one to speak, standing beside the other male.

"I don't see why not, they aren't talking, so it is in our right to try and find means to gain the information. They were our friends too? More nations cheered.

"Big brother would tell me anything, I just need to get there and ask him."

"Sis, I think you would only make it worse." The other woman looked away, face heating in slight anger. Her big brother would tell her. He just hadn't been able to contact him yet.

"Have you guys found anything?" Someone finally asked the group of Asians, which simply shook their heads.

"They haven't even answered our calls."

"I tried calling Spain and South Italy, but their phones were off. I was only able to talk to that Canadia boy."

There was a wave of more murmurs and more fighting. It didn't look like their meeting would be getting anywhere.

"Have any of you tried contacting the missing nations' governments?"

"Our bosses have tried, but it seems everyone is skipping around all of our questions."

"I don't think they even know what happened."

"This is a waste of time, no one here knows anything. I'm leaving." Some of the nations stood up and left.

But sadly they had a point. They'd tried to call for a meeting in hopes of finding something. But the only thing they'd learned was that none of them knew exactly what had happened.

Those who knew were in Japan, keeping that information to themselves.

"Wales, we know you spoke to England. Did he say anything?"

Everyone who had reminded in the room turned to look at the other country. "He only gave me instructions about our country. Nothing else." Every looked disappointed by these news.

"I guess this concludes our meeting then. If anyone learns anything new, make sure to inform everyone else. We'll have another meeting in a week." Finally the rest of the nations left the room.

Hungary who was now walking besides Austria watched as they all left. "I hope we don't need another meeting and this is solved before the week ends. She hated all the panic and distrusts these situations caused. She was also deeply worried about Italy and the others.

"I wish they would tell us something, at least to ease our worries." He had raised Italy, why wouldn't Prussia or Germany tell him something.

Hungary understood Austria's feelings, along with many of the others. But she didn't want to pressure them into saying anything. If they were keeping quiet, they probably had good reasons. They just needed to be more patient with them.

"Maybe us knowing will only make things worse?"

"I know. But it can also mean we can help them." They didn't need to do it alone.

I think they know that." They should anyway.

* * *

><p>By the time Canada woke up, someone had placed a blanked over him and France was already on the phone. Leaving the French nation to his work, Canada lifted the blanked and left to see what advances they had made, also to find England after.<p>

On his way there Canada met with Taiwan, who was carrying large folders. He decided to help her with them. He needed to find out if Korea had learned anything new anyway.

They found the other country with his nose deep in mountains of documents and blue prints. Russia and Germany who had some knowledge of machinery were helping him. But their knowledge couldn't match Japan's, making their task the more difficult.

"Have you guys found anything?" Germany was the one to look up.

"Da. It was a shortage in the controls that caused the change in coordinates. We can't exactly explain why. It isn't anything new, but at least it confirms the theory. They weren't teleported to anywhere in our world." No matter how hard they looked, they wouldn't be found here after all.

"The concept, the possibility of parallel world is not new. But it was almost a dream to be able to travel between dimensions." A distant dream, this was all too advanced for any of them. This had happened completely by accident, which made it even more difficult to work with. Korea still had a lot of work to do.

"Sadly this still leaves us with a way to get to them, but no way to return back here." It was almost as going back to square one.

Noticing the distress in Canada's face, Taiwan tried to comfort the other country. She and Japan were close, almost like siblings. She understood in some way how Canada must have felt. She and the other Asians visited him often enough to know he cared deeply for his southern neighbor and brother.

"I should find England, I promised him I would help." The large white room, with all of its machines made him uncomfortable.

"Please keep us informed of any finding you guys find." Canada nodded and quickly left the room.

Canada found England in Japan's library. The nation had his head resting on top of a book. His body had probably finally given up. Of all the concern he'd showed for Canada only hour ago, he wasn't taking care of himself neither.

Not wanting to wake him, Canada turned around and left for the kitchen. With England sleeping he couldn't help with the research. Not sure what exactly he needed to look for. But at least he could in the meantime prepare some breakfast for himself and the others.

As the smell of food filled the home, everyone who had been worked stopped and joined the others in the kitchens. They hadn't eaten anything good in sometime and the food smelled delicious.

Germany had heard some good thing from Prussia about Canada's pancakes, today he would be finding out if all that praise was true.

After the first bite, he confirmed that yes it was.

"This is great mon petite Matthieu. You really took after me after all." France was quick to praise, while giving England a quick grin.

If the British nation wasn't so tired, hungry and enjoying the food, he would have punched the French frog. It was probably a good thing that they hadn't sat next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the section with the nations is a bit confusing, but I didn't want to exactly say who all of them were. But I did give some hints for others. <strong>

**The section that I took out was of America and England finally talking, I wanted to have them talk, since next chapter will include a flashback of the failed Revolution. So that was gpoing to be a sort of into for it. But in the end it just didn't fit here.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, I make no profits from this.

**Warnings:** I do not have a beta (sadly), English is my second language. Mentions of war, character death (for this chapter) and AU History.

**Chapter Summary:** Finally we get an England and America talk scene, which shows a bit of the other!America's final moments.

* * *

><p><em>The soldiers had lined up. Their uniforms did not match like those of the approaching British Army. They weren't even an Army in comparison to their enemies. Just militia men, militia men that now stood against one of the greatest forces.<em>

_America glanced at the red coats and then back at his own men. They weren't even half the numbers the Continental Army had months prior. Those that hadn't died and or had been captured had left. Their spirits crushed by the many losses. America couldn't blame them. They had even lost some of their best men. The loyalist numbers were growing, while the patriots were decreasing._

_Maybe they were right, this war wouldn't last for much longer. America turned away from the battlefield in anger. He was tired, but he'd put everything he had on this war. His people had done the same._

_"Mr. America you should lie down." America heard the soldier call after him, but his mind was elsewhere._

_He had tried to get France to help, but they were still trying to recover from their losses against the British Empire. They had already lost their New France colony to them. They didn't want to risk another war with England and they didn't really believe that the Colonist could stand a chance on winning._

_Spain had tried to lend him a hand with ammunitions. But they also didn't want to go against England and in the end their help wasn't enough. They needed more than just a few weapons. It was the same with the rest of Europe. Not even Canada wanted to help him._

_That only angered him more. He'd trusted Canada… they were. They were supposed to be together. But Canada saw nothing wrong with staying a Colony. Even after England had taken him from France, he preferred to stay loyal to him?_

_England. America wanted to be angry at the other. But deep down he knew it wasn't his fault. As nations sometimes they were forced to do things they didn't want, just because it was what their people and government wished for._

_That still didn't make it any easier. He felt alone. He still had his people, but their spirits had weakened and so many had lost so much already. That's why he also was unable to blame them for deserting._

_Out of the camp the American rested his back against a tree. The sky above was clear, with a bright sun shining down on them, almost mocking his internal struggle. A cloudy sky with rain pouring down on his would be more fitting._

_America reached forward towards the sky, with each passing day it, along with chances of victory felt more distant. His arm felt back to his side, he wanted to push the negative thoughts away. His eyes drifted close at one point. In such a pleasant day he wanted the sun to warm his aching body. But it's warm didn't reach him anymore._

_The sun moved across the sky, both armies continued to prepare for the upcoming decisive and final battle._

_It had been almost a massacre for the colonial forces. Some of their already damaged weapons had started to fail. The lines began to break, the Generals unable to keep everyone together._

_America continued beside his men, at least those who remained. He turned around yelling at his men to keep order when it finally happened._

_The pain traveled from his shoulder down his arm and body. The force from the impact caused his weapon to slip from his fingers as with the other hand he tried to cover the injury. With only one hand it was impossible for him to fire his weapon. But he couldn't abandon his men._

_It would have been easier to recover if he had all of his strength. But America's body had already been weakened by the war. Even as he tried to gather all of his strength and continue to fight, he felt it slip away._

_America knew it was coming, no matter how much he fought against the approaching darkness. He was losing too much blood. He slipped in the mud, it was water, it hadn't rained in days, but the blood of his fallen companions. The last thing America saw before finally losing consciousness was the approaching British soldiers._

* * *

><p>By the time that America came to, only two hours had gone back. He was shaken by the whole thing. He was even more shaken when he found out what could have been the cause, an air raid just off the border between Mexico and Southern Canada.<p>

There weren't any of the nations around. Only a human Doctor who quickly had him back on the bed. They still needed to make sure that there wasn't any damage. Canada had been affected too.

America watched the man leave, probably to get one of the other countries and closed his eyes. He pondered for a moment about going back to sleep. But he wasn't really tired.

His body still ached a bit, but mostly it felt like an aftershock. It had been a while since he'd felt actual battles like this in his land. Even if this wasn't exactly his land nor was it his world.

He remembered that the Doctor had mentioned that Canada too had been affected. He hoped the other country was fine. He would have gone to see him, if he knew where he was. He would ask the Doctor when he returned.

After ten minutes America started to grow restless. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to talk to someone. Canada and England both had looked pretty upset before he had lost consciousness. He also wanted to talk to Prussia.

He wished Lithuania was around. During his stay he'd grown accustomed to the other's presence. It would have been nice to speak to him right now. But he had no idea if Lithuania was anywhere near them right now. He wasn't even exactly sure where they were.

Even if America was in what was meant to be his own country. He still felt disoriented, the land still felt unfamiliar to him. It wasn't his anymore.

He also wanted to talk to his friends and even Russia. The more time he spent in this unfamiliar place, that shouldn't be so, the more homesick he felt.

"You're awake." America looked up, moving into a sitting position. England had walked into the tent. He hadn't been able to take a good look of England before.

The British nation looked pretty much the same as England back home. His hair was maybe slightly shorter and he looked thinner. More worn and tired looking. It reminded America of England during the two World Wars. Of course, this was the World Wars for these nations.

America remembered England had been fighting against Cuba since the beginning, No wonder he looked so tired.

"Is Canada alright?" America quickly asked.

"Yes, he just came through and was talking to one of his Generals." Like with almost everyone in the world, America found himself in a situation he wasn't sure what to say.

"So… how is…"

"If you want to ask me about… the other you, you can." England had cut him midsentence, but what he'd said had taken America by surprise. True that he'd been tempted to ask about it for some time. But he wasn't sure how much they wanted to say or even how much it was safe to ask about.

He didn't want to come out as rude or to bring back painful memories.

"I knew America and if you are anything like him, I know you have questions." England smiled, sitting beside the American.

America blushed. He had more than a few questions. "I… well…sort of. I just want to know more about the other me, how it happened. But I don't want to bring those memories back for you guys."

"I won't lie to you, even if it has been centuries since, it still hurts to think about it. But talking about it, sort of eases that pain." England's expression was distant fir a moment, but America decided not to interrupt him.

"It wasn't really anyone's fault. He was affected by the war against France and then to go against…" The unsaid 'me' was not needed. "It was too much for such a young nation to take."

"I found America in the battlefield after the Colonial forces had surrendered, he'd been shot." America's eyes widened, he couldn't help but imagine the other him, lying somewhere in the battlefield. His body still as blood poured from his wound, surrounded by his men.

* * *

><p><em>England's breath had caught, for a moment he was unable to move. He finally he forced his legs to walk forward, keeping down the urge to throw up.<em>

_America was lying across from him, unmoving, looking pale and sick. Then there was the blood, which by now had dried. The dirt and sweat didn't make it any better._

_England called his charge, after hearing no response, he checked for a pulse. Thankfully America was still alive, but for how much longer. He called for some of his men; he needed to get his charge out of the fields. For him to receive the right attention for his wound._

_"America, I'm sorry. God please don't take him." When his men finally arrived England stepped back to help them with the colony, he was almost afraid to touch the body. After America was taken to a near house, he wrote a letter to Canada._

_America had traveled to the Southern colonies right away. When England first saw his colony, he looked almost as pale as the one lying on the bed._

_England turned around, leaving the two colonies alone. He didn't want to think of the possibilities, America was so weak and it didn't look like he was recovering. It took a lot for a nation to die, but it wasn't impossible._

_England shook his head. He didn't want to be thinking about. America was a strong boy. It would take more than this to take him down._

The Englishman stopped talking. His mind had drifted off again. America knew had said it was fine to ask, but looking at his expression made him feel guilty for asking anyway. "If it is too painful for you, you don't have to continue."

"I'm fine." America nodded, still unsure, but England continued anyway.

_America had been holding on for a few months now. But he was hardly awake. Even when he was, he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. He would moan in pain, his temperature rising, it was unusual for him not to be feverish._

_Those were the easy days. Sometimes he wouldn't moan but scream in pain. The injury on his arm opening again, as fresh blood began to pour out again, turning the white sheets crimson. Seen America like that broke his heart._

_At time England found himself wishing the colonist would have won. It would have meant that America wouldn't be in such a state at least._

_England made sure that America was cared by the best Doctors the Empire could afford, was treated with the best medicine. Canada wouldn't leave his side, the boy probably by now knew more about medicine than any of the Doctors caring for the American. It was impossible to separate them now, not that England would ever do something like that._

_His government called him back to Europe. England for the first time found himself declining a direct order from his government. He'd been telling himself America would live, but as he looked down at the man who had once been his little brother. He had finally started to accept that maybe, that wouldn't be the case._

_What hurt him the most was knowing that America had probably accepted that too. It was almost as if the fight had gone out of him. He knew many of his men, his friends, had been hanged already. Some of his civilians were dying, others had left the country._

"England." America's hand had moved, almost of its own accord, to wipe a tear from the other nation's face. England hadn't even noticed when he had started crying.

"I'm sorry. It has been years since I've talked to someone else about this." He seemed to recover enough to complete his story.

_France arrived on those final days. As much as England hated the frog, he was one of the few nations that knew America. That knew Canada and would be able to be there for the boy in case…it happened._

_Canada was sitting beside America, his hand on top of the now bonier and paler one. He picked the hand up in both his own, kissing the fingers before placing it back down. America sighted, but said nothing or even moved._

_France and England were sitting nearby. Since he'd known France, the British nation had never seen the Frenchman so quiet. The three of them stayed by America's side that night, all of the help had been given an early leave, even the Doctors were gone._

_Before the sun had risen that morning, the nation that could have been the United States of America, England's own British America was gone; leaving behind a hole in the heart of those that had loved him. Canada had been hysterical during those first few years, it had been almost impossible for England and France to calm him down._

_Two decades later Canada's own people began to rebel against the Empire. The inhuman treatment of their fellow colonist down South still fresh in many of their minds. They were better prepared and unlike the Americans managed to gain support from the other nations. After ten years of fighting, British Canada and what had been British America was free._

The room fell into an uneasy silence after England had finished talking. America was in a way glad that the other him had passed away surrounded by those who loved him and not in a battlefield alone.

"Thank you for telling me." America finally said after the long silence.

England smiled sadly, "It was nothing. I'm glad I did anyway, it felt good."

The silence returned once more. America wasn't sure what else to talk about all that. He was still taking it all in. He had a lot to think about.

"But you won…" It was England's turn to break the silence.

"Yeah… I never felt luckier." America had thought about what would have happened had he lost. But he'd never imagined it would go anything like that. "I had help, I don't think I would have been as successful without France."

Even Prussia had helped. One of his own men had turned his militia into a real Army, without the General and the other Founding fathers. He wondered what their lives were like in this Universe. America was afraid to ask. Afraid to find out they had been one of the unlucky ones, who had been hanged under the Crown's wishes.

"Ah~" England looked at him and nodded. "Did Canada join you?"

"No," America quickly said, "I tried to get him. But he was loyal to you, thought I was crazy. I sort of tried to invade him. He wasn't very happy with me." It didn't help that America had tried again a second time after he'd won his Independence.

"Do you guys have a good relationship?" England seemed truly interested on learning more about the other world. America remembered they hadn't talked much that first day. England had been forced to take an early leave.

"We are good allies. The best you can say. I'm also very good allies with...the other England." America frowned; both of them were probably worried about him right now. America wished he had a way to at least let them know the others and him were fine.

"Really, I'm glad." England looked happy to know that. "Very." England added as an afterthought.

"He is a bit of a bothersome sometimes," like when he gets drunk, America thought to himself, "but in the end is worth it." Even when England was a bit of a pain, America enjoyed every moment he spent with him. His cheeks turned pink. Maybe it was because he sometimes wished they were more than friends, the hope he still held unto their relationship morphing into something else.

With the other England in the room, America felt even more embarrassed to be thinking about something like. It wasn't like he could read his mind. Or that America was thinking about him. But it was still weird for him.

"You've faced conflicts similar to this one, right?" America was thankful that they were changing topics. He was flustered enough as it was.

"Yeah, not against Cuba though." England tilted his head slightly. "Germany and others, twice." England nodded in understanding. "I don't get well with Cuba, we have our problems. But it is nothing like this." Cuba wasn't even half as powerful as he was here. "Mostly, we just yell at each other. Sometimes he yells at Canada too, thinking he is me."

England smiled at the last part. "I had trouble telling you two apart as children."

"Canada hates it." Probably because he always got in trouble when people thought he was America. America felt guilty about it, but couldn't help but also be amused. It could be hilarious, especially when Canada's face blushed scarlet in anger. Yet he was still unable to talk back to them, he was far too nice.

The two countries began to talk more. America told stories of his own Universe, his people, technology, friends and all the things they did together. He felt at ease around England, able to tell him about everything. He hadn't talked like this with his own England in a long time.

England also had his own stories to tell, ones less depressing that the previous one. He told America about the war against Cuba. About his Empire and how things were going. Neither Canada nor Prussia had explained that much about the war.

Before they knew more than two hours had passed. They probably would have kept at it. But a caught from the doorway finally interrupted them. Both countries turned around to see Canada and Prussia standing there.

"You missed the meeting." Prussia was the first to walk in, motioning towards England. He turned to look at America. "You gave us a bit of a scare there."

"Sorry, I'm not sure what happened neither." Canada had finally walked in. He looked a bit pale, but other than that he looked fine. "I heard you were affected too." Seen Canada after England's story brought new emotions for America.

"Canada nodded. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. They kept me busy." Canada continued to watch him. But he still kept a distance. America felt another sting of guilt. Canada had probably noticed America had been avoiding him. He was probably still upset that America had sneaked here too.

"Sorry for missing the meeting,"

"I kept him busy," America finished, "blame me for that."

"Well, we should be getting something to eat." Prussia looked at the two North American countries. "You guys look like you need it. We don't want you getting sick in case another attack happens."

"We should get it." England stood up, grabbed the Prussia and pushed him out of the tent.

Once outside he turned towards the albino nation. "What's wrong with those two?"

"You noticed too?" Prussia smiled. "There was enough tension there to cut throw. I think it may be related to America finding out, his counterpart was extremely close to Canada."

England started in confusion at the Prussia, before it finally hit him. "Ah. Oh my." England blushed as he turned away.

"Yeah. It is totally un-awesome, hopefully they'll get over it soon." If they didn't, then it was going to be awkward for not only them, but for everyone around them too.

"So, America and Canada are not together in his own world." England's interest was evident.

"Guess not." The two countries continued to walk, now in silence.

* * *

><p>Another chapter down *dances*, thank you for reading. I'm very proud of this one. Next chapter we should visit Alt!Romano and Cuba, but don't quote me on it, as I haven't began writing it and I sometimes change my mind like crazy.<p> 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I make no profits from this.**

**Warnings: I do not have a beta (sadly), English is my second language. AU. History. Mature language and themes.**

**Chapter Summary: Romano gets a visit from Cuba. We visit and Japan.**

* * *

><p>Romano rested his head against the cold wall. It had been months since he had seen the blue sky above, had breathed fresh air. He hadn't even heard anything about his brother and the others. The only people he had seen were the soldiers. Even the countries under Cuba's power avoided visiting him. Probably out of shame.<p>

Maybe it was better that Romano didn't have an opportunity to see them. He would have been more than happy to tell them a few things. They'd stopped fighting, had surrendered while their own people were dying to regain their freedoms.

Yet when he closed his eyes, he could still remember his home. The warm Italian sun against his skin, he could remember his brother's voice. He could even remember walking along the coast. He could even remember Spain's touch.

One day he would see them again. He would return to his country.

He stayed like that for a few more moments, when people talking outside caught his attention. It was about dinner time, but he was sure it was still too early. The voices were too muffled for him to make out what they were saying or even who they were.

He waited to see what was going to happen. Few moments passed and the people outside continue to talk, until finally all the noise stopped.

Romano's eyes didn't leave the wall when he heard the lock click open. A few moments later it was pulled back and someone walked inside. The soldiers never opened the door to leave his food, which meant this was just another torture session. But he wouldn't speak, ever since his capture not a single world of knowledge had left his mouth. He didn't even bother to insult them anymore.

They thought it was because he'd finally given up, they had broken him. But in truth it was because it was a waste, to waste his words with them. They weren't worth the effort.

"Buenos días, hermanito." Romano almost flinched at the sound of that voice. It was far too familiar for his liking.

Cuba.

Cuba didn't often bother himself to pay personal visits to his prisoners. Unless he thought he could gain important information. But the Cuban had already done that with Romano and knew perfectly well he wouldn't share anything. Romano couldn't understand why he would bother to visit him at such a time.

"We are closing in on España y sus amigos. Maybe if I feel kind enough, I'll even let you two be cellmates once he is captured." The accent was thick, but even Romano could make out the sarcastic tone in the other's voice.

Romano continued to ignore the other's presence. Romano knew Spain could be an idiot. But he wouldn't allow himself to be captured by Cuba. He was better than that. Cuba had to be lying through his teeth, trying to get him to break down thinking his… companions were in danger.

Cuba smirked above him. As the nation stepped closer, Romano could smell the tobacco and even a slight hint of rum on him. "Hiding in Dominica was a smart move, but you should all know that nothing happens in my land that I don't know about."

Cuba grabbed the other's face and forced him to finally look up. "Or outside. You see, I'll let you in on a secret." The grip on Romano's jaw tightened, without doubt it would be leaving bruises there. "We have visitors, from another world."

That made Romano's eyes widen. Cuba smirked and stepped away. "They're probably here to invade our world. One of them, another South Italy actually, is currently with Spain. I imagine it is wonderful for Spain to see that person after so long."

By then Cuba had turned around, making it impossible for Romano to see the other's expression. But Romano was sure the bastard was probably smirking.

Romano wanted to say that Cuba was lying. If his body wasn't so weak he probably would have been tempted to try and punch him. But then that would certainly mean death and he didn't want to leave his fratello nor Spain like that. They were the main reason why he still held on to life.

Yet, why would Cuba think of such an incredible lie. Romano knew the Cuba was probably insane by now. But that lie was ridiculous.

"You don't have to believe me of course, but before you say anything. But…" Cuba pulled an envelope out of his coat and threw it at Romano.

Romano picked the envelope, but he did not open it. "Why are you telling me this?" Romano's throat hurt, he'd gone a long time without saying anything.

"I thought it would be of your interest to know that right now the people you are trying to protect are moving on with their lives, finding new friends. Thinking of you dead probably. They haven't even bothered to try and find you." Romano didn't want Cuba's words to get to him, he wouldn't let him.

"You are going to lose this war, it is about time you change sides and join ours. If they are ready to forget you, then make them remember?" Romano looked away from the Cuban and down to the folder in his hand.

He heard the door open and close. Cuba had left him alone to his thoughts. Romano stayed still for a moment before he finally threw it away. He didn't want to see what it was. He wouldn't change his mind.

Cuba like always was lying. He was trying to get on his nerves. But Romano wouldn't allow him to succeed. The others hadn't been given an opportunity to find him. But Romano knew they wouldn't lose hope. They wouldn't forget him.

Not them, not the people he trusted and loved. Romano just needed to be patient, wait for an opportunity and try to escape. Even if one did not come. Cuba would be stopped. There was no way that bastard was going to win this war.

Someone slipped in his food. Romano crawler towards it, he was still too weak to even stand up. They never gave large portions of food. It was easier to look after and control prisoners who were too weak to fight back.

The food was disgusting, nothing like what Romano and his brother were able to make. It had been months since he'd had pasta. But it was enough. He needed the strength the miserable meal could give him. Needed to stay strong and alive for his friends, so one day he could get back to them. Before this war was over, Romano promised he would make Cuba pay for what he'd done.

For all the lives he had taken, for keeping him and others inside the small putrid cells. "Bastard."

The envelope lay in the corner, forgotten, for the time being.

* * *

><p>Italy had found himself in strange and awkward situations before. Most of the time he was oblivious to them or so Germany and his brother had told him. But this time, maybe the book America and he had bought and read had something to do with it, he was aware of the tension at the table.<p>

He was sitting across from Austria, who looked as uncomfortable as Italy felt. To his right sat Holy Rome and to his left the other Italy.

Italy had noticed something strange the morning when the two had been together. But the more time passed, the more strained the relationship became. Each time one of them said something, the other had a snarky come back for it. They fought for Italy's attention and in truth it was starting to drive the Italian insane.

At some points Italy had even resorted to just avoiding the two of them.

Yet he was tempted to ask why they had so many problems with each other. He'd tried to initiate a conversation on the subject, but it had not gone well. His best chances were in asking someone else.

Italy glanced at the two countries in front of him. They were, very badly, trying to avoid the other two themselves. It had been years since Italy and Holy Rome had been around each other for this much time. Only two days and they already wanted to rip each other apart.

"This food is very good, Italy." Austria was finally the one to break the silence, probably in hopes to easy the negative atmosphere. Hungary took the time to nod in agreement, taking another bite of her pasta.

"Gracie." Italy smiled, blushing slightly. But glad to know they had enjoyed his dish. The other Italy had helped to. Holy Rome too had helped, finding the fresh tomatoes for it.

"Miss Hungary, have you heard anything from Japan?" Italy looked at the other country with concern. He had finally learned about America's location. But since they had learned of the troubles brewing between China and Russia, he hadn't been able to talk with his friend.

"I'm afraid not. It seems Japan has cut off their connections with the rest of the world." Probably in hopes to remain neutral, Italy thought to himself. "But I'm sure Japan will find a way to let us know of anything important. Your situation has nothing to do with this war."

Italy nodded in understanding. He still wished he could talk to him. Maybe Japan would know what to do with Italy and Holy Rome. Italy had promised himself that he would help fix whatever was wrong with their relationship.

After they had finished, the group went out for a walk.

He other Italy was walking along Holy Rome. The two were fighting again about something or another. Too busy fighting to really notice the other three nations walking behind them.

Once Italy was sure they were put of earshot, he turned towards Hungary and asked. "What happened between them?"

"Mnn… to tell you the truth, I don't know. They were very close as children, but then their relationship just went sour. They mostly avoid each other now." It didn't seem like Austria had an answer for the question neither.

Italy frowned. This only left actually asking one of them.

The walk was awkward for everyone involved. The two countries didn't stop bickering, which left no openings for them to talk. In the end they returned to the house.

Italy lay in the bed, starting up at the sealing when the door opened. "I'm sorry about that." Holy Roman Empire said as he stood by the door. "May I come in?"

Italy nodded as he sat on the bed. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you guys fight so much? Back in my world we were extremely close…" until you died. Italy finished in his head.

Holy Rome smiled knowingly, like he had been expecting that question. "I'm sorry again. I try not to let him get to me, but sometimes it is near impossible." There was sadness in the other's eyes that Italy did not miss.

"I almost died when I went to battle France." Italy flinched at that, remembering that his friend had not been so lucky. "Italy wasn't very happy with me about it. I never told him what I was leaving to do. He meant well, but I wasn't in the best of moods and I ended up yelling back at him."

Holy Rome looked away for a moment before continuing. "We didn't speak with each other for months after, then the Italian Revolutions happened and we just never had a chance to fix things. Each time we tried, we just made them worse."

"Such a silly thing to be so upset over, right?" Italy nodded. He had a strange feeling that there was more. Things Holy Rome wasn't saying. Italy knew himself, he wouldn't be that upset for a simple fight. Now he just couldn't understand why Holy Rome wasn't saying it.

Italy was going to try to ask something else, when someone ran into the room. It was the other Italy, looking very worried and like he had run a marathon. "We have a problem."

Italy's eyes widened. "Japan?" The first thing that went to Italy's mind was that China had finally tried to attack the Japanese island.

But the other Italy shook his head. "We still haven't heard anything from them."

"Then what's wrong, have the others finally decided if they are joining this war?" Holy Rome was the one to ask next. But Italy shook his head again.

"Let me talk!" The other Italy finally said angrily. He walked towards Italy and grabbed his hands. "We just received a message from Spain's men, it was very short. But it clearly stated that your brother is here. Your Romano arrived to our world too."

Italy's eyes widened even more. He looked back and forth between the nations. His fratello? The others back home had probably learned of what had happened to them and had sent help. But did that mean that others could have been teleported to this world too?

"I have to see him." Italy finally said, standing up. He needed to talk with his brother as soon as possible. He needed to find out if others had come to, if they had a way to get back.

The other Italy blushed and coughed. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Why?" Italy looked at the identical face. But it was impossible to read the other. He was a lot better at hiding his feelings than he was.

"They are in a secret hideout and already we fear that Cuban troops are closing in on them. We can get to them. The best chances are on them finding a way to get him to us." Italy looked away, feeling down and worried.

If the Cuban forces were closing in on them, that Romano and the others could be in great danger. That filled him with a sense of dread, which he hadn't felt since the Second World War. At least they had been together back then. Now his fratello was on his own.

Almost like reading his thoughts the other two nations stepped closer. "Spain and Netherlands are there, they won't let anything happen to him." Italy looked at them. This was the first time since they were both together, that they weren't fighting each other.

"Can I write to him at least?" Italy finally sat back down.

"I'm afraid not, getting message to them isn't an easy thing. Most of them get intersected before they arrive. But Spain probably arrived there already and I'm sure your brother knows you are well." Italy wanted to say he wasn't worried about himself.

"I'm going to talk to Hungary and Austria. Holy Rome turned around and left, leaving the Two Italys." The other Italy sat beside Italy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I know what is like. When Romano left for his missions, I could never sleep. Now, not knowing where he is drives me mad. But I know deep inside he is alive and that gives me strength. They won't let anything happen to him, I promise you that." The other Italy gave him a quick smile, before he too stepped up and left.

Italy hoped that they were right and that his brother would be safe. Right now more than ever he wished for Germany's company. He lay back in bed, wrapping himself with the covers, imagining that it was Germany holding him. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about his brother.

For the first time they had arrived, he allowed himself to cry. He wasn't feeling as sure as he had when they had arrived anymore.

* * *

><p>Japan looked up from his work to watch his other self. China had after all made his move. They had been receiving so many calls that the country was forced to disconnect his phone.<p>

Japan wished he had something to say, but he felt a bit out of place on relation with this world's problems. Instead he had tried to focus on the important work at hand. He didn't believe China would so early on risk attacking Russia, its allies and Japan. But then he didn't exactly know this world' China.

He believed that at one point Japan would be forced to change its isolation policies and ask for help. He hoped the other's government wouldn't try to be too stubborn about Japan. Yet thinking about his own people, he didn't have the brightest hopes.

"I'm almost done here." The other didn't answer, Japan wasn't even sure he had heard him. He continued to work in silence, until he finally finished for that day. He stepped out of the room and left for his own.

The lack of equipment was a big setback for him. He wanted to find a way back as soon as possible. Japan wasn't comfortable what was going on. The risks were growing and their time was running out. Sometime she wished he didn't need the sleep and could just work on in until it was finished.

As he lay down he thought of his friends. America and Japan along with those back in their world. He wondered if they knew what had happened. If they were working on a way to get them back, if they even had a chance. The machine was his own creation and Japan still didn't exactly understand what had happened.

But then, he didn't have the machine with him to look at. Maybe they had a better chance to help them, than he did. He didn't want to underestimate his friend's abilities.

When the time called for it, they were able to put their differences aside and work together. Maybe this would be one of those times.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, sorry. Like always thank you for reading. This is my 20th chapter and I just went over the 60,000 words mark. So I'm pretty happy. After this there will be another chapter and then I'm taking some time off for the holidays.<strong>


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Sorry I couldn't post anything before the holidays. But first chapter of the year! Happy New Year and Happy Holidays!_

* * *

><p>Romano hadn't been able to sleep well since he'd arrived to this world. It was unlike him to not even manage to take a nap. But he couldn't help it. It was almost like his nerves were on fire. He couldn't stop worrying about neither his fratello nor himself. With everything he'd heard, it was impossible not fear for his life. Any moment Cuba's forces could break into the base and kill or take prisoner everyone inside.<p>

This was hardly the first time he would be captured. But that fact alone didn't help calm his nerves. Plus the stories he'd heard were more terrifying than any tale about the British he had heard before. Romano could still here others outside the small room. Some talking or just moving around. Everyone was restless, more than any other day.

Romano had tried asking, but no one had answered. They were all too busy doing something or they weren't sure themselves. Here were rumors about sightings of troops outside the campus. That was what had everyone in high alert.

"Dammit!" Romano groaned. He wanted to sleep. He was tired. Why couldn't his brain understand that? He could have gone outside but he didn't really want to be part of anything of that. This war wasn't his problem. The only think that mattered to him was finding Italy, getting back to his brother and the others.

Instead he covered his head. Trying to keep the noise out and see if that would help. After what to him felt like forever, his body finally began to relax. He had even managed to drift into an uneasy sleep. Unfortunately it didn't last long before someone literally ran into his room. They then began to shake Romano's shoulders, waking him up.

'Why did this kept happening to him?' The Italian nation thought. He was starting to fear people here had something against him and sleep.

Romano pushed the other country away. Blinking as he tried to return to full awareness. "It took me forever to fall asleep, why would you do that?" The Italian rubbed his eyes and finally looked up to see who it was. He wasn't surprised to see it was Spain. "I should have known."

"Sorry to disturb your rest, but we have to go." Spain walked towards the other side of the room. Picking the few things the others had given him. They were only clothes, which were too big for him anyway. It wasn't much but it was practically the only thing he had here. He pushed them into a bad, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Why?" Romano asked even if he was already getting out of bed. Spain had left a pair of pants which he quickly got on. He would have comment on the fact that Spain should have looked away while he dressed. But something had once more stopped him.

It had to be the look on Spain's face. Romano didn't know why but it made him shiver. It was the look of someone who was afraid, very afraid.

Romano finished dressing without saying much. Once he was done, Spain grabbed his hand leading him outside. While the small building was usually busy with people. Now it was almost complete empty. Things were missing too. In fact it looked like a mess. Like everyone had left in a hurry, which in fact they probably had.

Spain led him outside. Those who remained were now getting ready to leave outside. Spain seemed to be leading everyone into different directions. Romano himself had lost track of everything. It was still dark out, which meant he couldn't even see what was ahead of him. If it wasn't for Spain holding his hand and leading him, he probably would have gotten lost by then.

They were moving away from the camp. Romano guessed they had chosen this hour because the darkness would help hide them. He hadn't even noticed it was a new moon. There stars were still bright, but Romano hoped not bright enough to reveal their locations to any passing forces.

He wanted to ask where they were going. But he was afraid to talk out loud and someone else hearing them. None of the people in the group were talking.

Finally they stopped by a river, were a small boat was waiting for them. Spain pushed Romano into it, along with two other humans. He handed him the bag. Then something cold was pushed into his hand, when Romano looked down he found himself carrying a gun.

"Only use it if you really have to." Spain whispered, stepping away from the boat.

"Wait, aren't you coming too?" Romano asked, not caring how desperate he sounded. Spain couldn't be planning to leave him alone. He had promised to help him after all. Plus he…he didn't want something happening to him. It wasn't like he cared, but they still had helped him.

"Sorry, but I'll meet up with you again. I just have some things to take care of. But this will take you to someone that will help you get out of here, hopefully right into one of Canada's camps. There some fake documents in your back, try memorizing them as much as you can." Spain began to wave as the boat began to move.

Romano continued to watch the Spanish nation until finally he was too far away and Spain turned around with the remainder of the soldiers and disappeared into the dark wood once more. "Stupid bastard, how can he leave me alone like this?" Romano murmured to himself. He sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face.

He wasn't crying because he was worried. He was crying because he was angry. There was no need to worry. If he was sure of one thing it was that nothing could stop Spain. That idiot had some sort of gift when it came to that.

The rocking from the boat and Romano's own tiredness, which had only grown after all the running, helped Romano drift off.

* * *

><p><em>"Roma!" Romano winced. Off all the people that could have come to see him. Hadn't it been bad enough getting captured by the British and then having to eat that man's disgusting food. Spain wrapped his arms around the Italian. "I missed you so much Roma."<em>

_Romano pushed the other away, cursing ever profanity in Italian he could think of. Spain simply smiled. He was used to Romano's mood. I really missed your cursing, but I missed your kisses more." Spain pulled Romano closer, sneaking in a quick kiss before Romano pushed him away again._

_Romano was now as colorful as the tomatoes they both loved so much. "So cue." Spain giggled. Romano was adorable when he blushed. Not as much as when he smiled, but sadly those smiled didn't come to be as often. The blushing on the other hand was something completely different._

_"Stop smiling like that dammit and get me something to eat!" Romano said still blushing. "I had to eat that bastard's England food for so long I don't even remember what good food tastes like."_

_Spain nodded and grabbed Romano's hand, leading him towards a small restaurant that served excellent pasta. Hopefully that would help Romano's mood somewhat._

* * *

><p>Romano jumped when a hand touched his shoulder lightly. He looked up to notice the sun was out already. He wasn't sure for how long held slept, but by the location of the sun in the sky it had been a few hours. That's when he noticed his face was wet, almost like he had been crying.<p>

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlo. Pero vamos a comer algo, creí que tu también deberías unírtenos." The woman smiled and helped Romano up. The other soldier was a man, one he'd seen walking around the base. Romano had talked to her before, but not the man.

The food wasn't anything great, a simply sandwich and some water. But it was something. Romano was now surer that sometime had gone by because he had been hungrier that he remembered. He wasn't sure how much food had been packed, but he hoped it was enough. Not that he had any idea how long the boat trip would last. The only thing he knew was that they wanted to take him to one of Canada's camps.

When he sat back down he noticed the gun. He picked the weapon up and placed it away in the bag. He hoped there wouldn't need to use it. He rested his head on his legs again, there wasn't much to do on the boat but eat and sleep.

When Romano was awake he never saw anything interesting, trees and water. Sometimes he saw a bird or some other animal. But there were no signs of villages, boats or other humans in general. At one point they were forced to leave the boat and walk for what felt like forever.

Three days after Romano had last seen Spain, they finally arrived to their first destination. The boat waiting there was larger. It was a fishing ship. The two soldiers spoke with the man in some language he couldn't understand.

Finally Romano was helped into the ship, led somewhere under it were he would hide. For what he had understood, the ship would hopefully take him to Florida. It would be a long trip, but they couldn't risk him out in the boat in case they were stopped and inspected.

It was all sorts of terrifying. The space was small and cramped. Not even a child would have managed to seat there without some discomfort. But if it would put him away from Cuba's grasps then he would endure it. There in Florida he would meet with another group of rebels. It would be dangerous since Florida was now part of Cuba. But hopefully the fake documents would help him as long as they didn't recognize his face.

That worried Romano more than anything else. With this world's South Italy captured, he feared Cuba's forced knew how he looked and would recognize him. In the end it all depended on how much luck he had on his side.

The only time he saw the sailor was when he brought Romano food or Romano had to use the bathroom. He was unable to even take a bath, three days wearing the same thing wasn't something he enjoyed doing. Hopefully once they arrived to land he would get a chance to do just that. Maybe have something good to eat too.

When he wasn't looking at the walls, eating or in those quick moments outside, Romano slept. He almost dreaded the dreams that came. Reminders of his fratello and the other countries, he even dreamt about those he never cared much for. Spain was almost always on his dreams and thoughts, both of them.

At one point Romano heard noise on the neck. His body froze instantly, he even held his breath. His heart was racing fast as he tried to hear what was happening. The people were talking in Spanish, but it was so fast that he could hardly make anything out. The deep accents didn't help at all.

Romano didn't even dare to move and try to put his ear and see if that helped. Any noise could alert them of his location. Romano only dared to breathe again when the steps began to move again and the boat took off. About half an hour later the man returned, informing him that everything was clear. They would arrive to their destination in a few hours.

Romano nodded, feeling thankful for that. He wasn't sure how long he had been at sea. The lack of light didn't help. But he had counted at least five days or more. He would be grateful when it finally ended. He didn't even want to think about what would come after. He only wanted to be off the boat. To be able to stretch his legs once more and take a breath of fresh air.

The only smells in the ship were fish. It was starting to drive him slightly and. Romano was sure he wouldn't be eating fish again anytime soon.

He waited there, unable to sleep. Soon the rocking began to slow down. There was more talk outside, a lot of movement and then silence. Romano stayed still once more. He guessed the ships were inspected on arrival. If they were going to move him it would be at night, when it was easier to hide from watchful eyes.

Romano had been right. A few hours later someone finally opened the hatch and looked inside. Romano couldn't see that well, he wasn't carrying any sort of light. "Come." It was the only thing the man said before pulling back. Romano grabbed his bag and crawled out. He had some troubled standing up. It had been a while since he had done any walking or any stretching.

The man seemed to notice this and helped support him. "Name is Manuel, please try not to make any noise." The man led him out of the boat. There were others there, but there didn't seem to be any humans hanging around. That was until Romano took a better look, in the distance he could almost make someone walking, patrolling the grounds.

"Hurry!" Manual quickly said, pulling Romano along. The hurried quickly, leaving the boats behind. They walked for almost half an hour before finally arriving to where a car was waiting for them. There was another human there, this time a woman, sitting on the driver's seat. The moment the two of them were inside, the car took off.

"Sorry for that. But there is always soldiers hanging around there. If the caught us...well I don't even want to think about it." Romano nodded, understanding. His mouth was so dry he couldn't even speak. "Like I said, call me Manual and that's my daughter Monica."

Romano now took a better girl of the woman or more like girl. She couldn't be older than 15 or 16. There was some movement and then Romano was handed a water bottle. Without hesitation he opened it and drank as much as he could.

"Easy, we don't want you getting sick." Romano had to force himself to stop. But he was right. The man then handed him some chips. "It isn't much, but it should help until we get there." They drove for almost two hours, finally stopping in front of a large house.

They quickly hurried inside. There Romano was rushed into a bathroom by another woman, he guessed the man's wife. He was grateful for this. A bath was something he'd been dreaming of for days.

Romano allowed himself to relax in the warm waters, scrubbing away all of the dirt. By the time he was down his skin was a light shade of pink. It would hurt a bit, but at least he was clean. He noticed fresh clothes waiting for him and quickly put them on.

When he walked outside a warm plate of food was waiting for him. It was the loveliest sight he had seen in days. Once clean and full, Romano sat down with the human family. They quickly began to talk about the plans. It wouldn't be easy to get Romano into the camps. It was literally a battlefield out there. Crossing the border unnoticed was near impossible.

But Romano was in luck. He wasn't the only country that wanted to cross the border. A week prior Brazil had finally made contact with the rebels. He was staying in another house. The two of them would be crossing the border together. Romano couldn't deny that eased his worries. Having another country around was better than doing it alone.

They would talk more about it once Brazil arrived. For the remainder of the night Romano would rest. There was still a long way before he could get to his final destination. Before he left Romano asked about Spain and the others. But sadly they didn't know anything. No news had been passed from neither of the two sides. But it was still too early to make any sort of assumptions.

The only thing they could do was wait and see what happened, hoping for the best along the way.

For once in days Romano was able to sleep on a bed. It was also the first time in days were he didn't even dream.

* * *

><p>Spain hurried to join the others, happy to know that Romano was out of there and safe. It wasn't just the fact that those nations had nothing to do with their conflicts. But would still pay in the same way they did if taken. But also he couldn't bear to lose another to Cuba, especially not Romano.<p>

He hadn't been given that much time to work on it. But he was sure it would work. It wouldn't be the first time they did something similar. Once Romano was with Canada he was sure the other would be able to take him out of harm's way. Fly him to Europe with his brother. Hopefully Japan had found a way to get them all home.

"Spain, ya vienen." One of his men nodded towards what Spain could now make out were lights. Everything that could be of any use had already been moved out. Most of the men were also now on their way to another base outside Dominica. Knowing that those men and Romano were safe was at least something.

"Get the remaining men out of here, I will hold them back." He knew they really wanted him. Nations were of more use than any human rebel could be. Netherlands was already waiting in the other base. They would have someone to lead them. Spain thought it was about time he had a strong word with his ex-colony. He had allowed him to do far too much damage already. "Go!" The man hesitated for a moment, before he finally nodded and turned around. Spain could hear him calling the others. But his focus was on the approaching men.

He could almost make out their faces. Right out-front was the person Spain needed. A fellow country, who without doubt would recognize him. He pitied those who had fallen under Cuba's command. But for once their presence would work to his advantage.

Spain dropped his weapon, making sure first that the remainder of the men were gone. Happy he turned and began to walk towards the enemy forces. Just like he'd expected the other country recognized him.

Her want went up, stopping the other soldiers. "So you are giving up?" Spain shrugged off. She walked forward, looking him over. "That makes it easier for us." With a swift move she hit Spain with the back of her gun. The European country fell to the ground.

"Pick him up." The soldiers moved forward, picking the fallen country up. Everyone else moved in to the base, see if they could find anyone else or anything that could be of value.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this, thank you for all the wonderful reviews (they make my day!). This was a great year for me, there was some bad, but hey I began working on this. This fanfiction will keep going through 2012 also. Everyone Happy New Year, I hope you had a great year and will have another.<strong>

**If you follow any of my other stories, they will be all updated this month, so look forward to that. I'm not sure when the next chapter for this will be up though. Probably in two weeks or so.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**I'm sorry, this update took forever. I won't bore you guys with a long AN, but I've finally recently managed got back to writing. Things are finally less crazy for me and I was finally able to finish this. I've been working on this chapter for over two weeks now (probably more). Sprry for any mistakes. One day, I'll have a beta. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I make no profits from writing this.****

* * *

><p>America looked around. His fellow soldiers, well actually Prussia's men, were all deep in conversation. Others were eating. America would usually eat with Prussia or England. But neither of the two countries was around. Actually neither was Canada. He had tried asking some of the soldiers about them. But it didn't look like anyone knew. It could be that they were having a meeting. America wasn't exactly worried. He could always see them later.<p>

By the time America was done eating. He didn't have anything else to do for the day. Instead he found himself walking around camp.

America originally had expected a lot more action. He was close to the front lines after all. But they hardly allowed him near a weapon. Prussia for the most part had him working on documents and other small tasks. It didn't feel right to be sitting around while they clearly needed all the manpower they could gather.

Over a month now since they had arrived here, to this strange world. There was still no word of how they would get back. There had been no word from Japan actually. America was worried about his friend. No matter what Prussia and England said. They had arrived here together and they needed to look after each other for as long as they were here.

Prussia and England were helpful. But they still weren't his England and his Prussia. But then they were the only ones talking to him. Well he spoke to some of the soldiers. But Canada didn't seem to want any contact with him. He was avoiding America.

It hurt him, mostly because he had identified the signs because he had been doing the same thing days before. But After England's story, he actually wanted to talk to Canada. He felt bad about avoiding him previously. Now he wanted to talk, it was impossible.

He'd seen Canada a few times. A few glimpses. But the moment America called after him. The other nation would find something to do. He would go to someone higher up to talk. Sometimes he would outright ignore America when he called after him.

Because Prussia had taken all responsibility over him America stayed with him on his tent. Today America left the tent. He, by then knew Canada's schedule by memory. He knew at what time he left for his own private tent. He waited for Canada there. This time he wouldn't escape.

The tent was clean. Neatly organized and prepared in case they needed to leave quickly. There was a small desk to a side with some books, a bed and a few boxes. America decided to wait by the bed, which was closest to the entrance.

America had to wait for about an hour before Canada turned up. The moment the other country noticed him, he moved to leave. But America was quick on his feet and stopped him. "I'm sorry." Canada stared back in surprise. "Look I really wanted to help. But not by upsetting you."

When Canada said nothing America sighted. This wasn't going as planned at all. "Just don't be mad at Prussia because of me." Just because this Canada was angry at him, America wasn't going to be the cause of a lost friendship between him and Prussia.

"I'm not angry." The tone was cold. America took a step back in surprise. Canada never talked like that. He was too nice, too calm. Canada didn't miss it. He seemed to relax then, his glare softening. "I'm really not." When he spoke again it reminded America more of the Canada he knew. "There is a lot of pressure, but I don't mean to take it out on anyone."

Canada's avoidance of directly looking at him said other things. Canada was also a terribly liar, no matter in what world they were. America had grown learning his tricks. If there was someone he was actually able to read. It was his northern neighbor.

"I'm mad at Prussia, but I have other reasons." It wasn't easy to image Canada upset at anyone. But then, this Canada had proven to be very different. Still different or not, this was still Canada, only something big could make him angry.

Going against his wishes like America had done was something big. But America wasn't sorry about it. He really wanted to be here. He preferred to be stuck with everyone else out here, were there was a bigger chance that he could help. It was better than staying back in the Headquarters, just waiting for everyone else to do all the work.

They couldn't ask that of him. That was not what heroes did. It wasn't something that America would do if he had any control over it.

America strode forward and wrapped around the other blonde. Even when Canada tensed under the sudden embrace, America did not pull away. Back home when Canada would be upset over something, America would do the same thing. It never failed to work. After a while, Canada finally began to relax. He still didn't hug back. But in a way it was better than nothing.

"I really don't want you to be mad at me." America murmured.

Canada was never mad at him. Not even during 1812. Not even after York. Then when America's own capital was burning, there was no hate, no triumph in his eyes. "You are unbelievable." America laughed at that and pulled back.

He shrugged. "I've been told."

"I can't stay mad at you." America smiled knowingly. "But just promise me, to stay out of trouble. If there is an attack, stay away from it." America was ready to protest. But Canada shook his head. "I know that you can look after yourself. But, just don't. This is not your war."

America sighted. He was starting to have a better relationship with this Canada. Part of him wanted to protest. As the hero, he wanted to help in every way he could. America would never run from a fight. But right now Canada was more important than all of that. Putting his pride aside he nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that anyway. "Fine."

Canada didn't relax. He seemed to look even more nervous. America would have missed if it wasn't for the fact that Canada himself wasn't bothering to hide it anymore. "I have something to tell you. Prussia was going to give you the news, but since you are already here. "

America stared at Canada. He hoped they weren't sending him back. Not after it looked like things were getting better. "Another of your friends was brought to our world."

"What?" Canada looked back at him.

"He arrived here only days after you. He was in one of the rebel camps. That's why it took us so long to find out. Their mission is very secret and communication is limited." America wasn't sure what to say. At least if he was with the rebels, it meant he was safe.

"Who is it?"

"South Italy." America stared wide eyed. Of all the people he would have thought if coming here after them. South Italy wasn't one of them. But then he probably meant he wanted to make sure his brother was fine. That could make anyone do anything. "Is there—?"

"We are keeping an eye open, in case anyone else also followed." America nodded. He was worried. He didn't want to think of his friends out there, searching for them. In the dangers they could be. America knew they would be worried. But at least back home they would be safe.

Without another word he left Canada's tent. He needed some time to think. He forgot to even ask if Italy knew.

For the upcoming week America's mind was everywhere. He could even focus. The others kept reassuring him they had their eyes and ears open. But only Romano appeared to have followed after them.

That was unless they had arrived somewhere in the middle of Cuba's growing Empire. There were fewer chances of them knowing what went in there. They had spies. But it was still not the same.

America hated this. He hated how powerless he felt here. He wished he could just go out there and get things done. America cursed as pain went up his arm. Maybe taking his anger out on the table wasn't the brightest move.

"I brought some tea." America jumped at the sound of the voice. His reaction only made England smile. "Sorry, I thought you could use something to help calm those nerves."

"I'm not a huge tea fan. But I think this time I'll make an exception. I just hope my England doesn't find." He would never let it go if he did. America drinking tea, no way! He could almost hear his friend nagging him about it.

"Well, he won't find out through me." England took the free chair and began to pour and prepare the drink. He didn't talk until it was done. "I made it just how you—he liked it." There was an awkward silence after. It was still weird. It would probably never stop been weird. "I hope you like it."

America stared at England. He couldn't remember England acting nervous ever. But England was acting just like that. America was sure of it. He couldn't understand why. England had acted more at ease the night they had talked. "It's not bad." He would still pick a cup of coffee or a bottle of soda over it. But it wasn't that terrible. America just wasn't fond of tea, no matter how well it was made.

"I'm glad." America looked at England. Was England blushing? It couldn't be. It was probably just a trick of the lighting. Or maybe just because of the weather. It was starting to get cold after all. The change of weather was another reminder of how long they'd been there. At first it had been slightly fun. Learning more and more about this world, but America just wanted to be back home.

America parted soon after. Lately he'd been sleeping early. It was probably connected to the fact he couldn't do anything else. At least asleep he could keep his mind from certain things. He always got lazy when he wasn't doing anything.

Before America made it inside the tent, England called after him. "Tomorrow, can we meet for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." America's mind had drifted off again. He was starting to feel even more tired. The moment he landed on the bed he had drifted off.

At first America dreamt about the past. Meeting England for the first time, meeting Canada after he'd become a colony of England too. The happiness held felt during those moments. But then the images began to fade and he found himself somewhere else.

"I'm glad you came, really I am." Blue eyes looked up. But other than the bright blue sky, he couldn't see from where the voice was coming from. He wanted to say something. But he couldn't move his lips. Or any other part of his body actually. "Please, look after them—"

'Them?'

"America!" America cursed inside his head. They needed to learn a better way to wake people up. "Sorry, but the drill just started." By the time America was sitting up, Prussia was already making his way outside. He tried to get ready as fast as he could. He hadn't missed one of the yet. Other than the paperwork, it was the only thing he was allowed to do. It was also a lot better than the paperwork.

After it was over, America hurried to take a bath. When he was leaving he was met with a very flushed England. "Ah~" America smiled. For a moment he had forgotten his plans for that morning.

Once they were sitting he tried to keep his mind on his companion. But something else was bothering him. A dream. One that he'd had the previous night. Sadly he couldn't remember that much from it. But it was still bothering him.

"America?" America blushed. England was looking at him with concern.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." Sipping from his drink he tried to focus better this time. "What were you saying?"

England watched America for a moment, before continuing, "We believe we've made contact with Japan." That instantly cheered America up. There had been no news from his friend in so long. "We also believe that Lithuania should be dropping by one of these days."

America nodded at that. He wrote to Lithuania (and Italy), but it would be a lot better to see him in person. He had a lot to talk about. Maybe even about the dream if he remembered anything else about it. 'I'm glad you came.' "Huh?"

England frowned. "I didn't say anything."

"Sorry, I thought—never mind. I'm still tired." America rubbed his eyes. It was the truth. Already he just wanted to be sleeping somewhere.

"Are you feeling ill?" England moved closer to touch America's forehead. "You've been sleeping a lot lately." England's eyes widened almost comically. He quickly withdrew his hand away. "You should have one of the doctor check you." England was blushing again. For some reason America couldn't help but be slightly amused by it. He hadn't seen England act like that since he'd been a colony or when America would give him a compliment.

"Can we join in?" Both nations looked up to see Prussia and Canada approaching. England nodded and the other two sat down beside them. "Good job on the drill this morning. Not that I wouldn't expect anything better from someone under my mentorship."

The other three simply rolled their eyes at that comment. Apparently no matter what world he was from, Prussia would always remain the same. They continued to talk even after they had finished all their food.

By the time America was back in his tent he was feeling slightly better, at least when it came to be around Canada more. He wasn't as embarrassed as he'd been after finding the past relationship with the other America. He still colored when he thought about it. But now he didn't think about it as much. Right now he was more interesting on having a good relation with the Canadian.

America lay down on the bed. Already feeling tired once more. He was tempted to actually go and see the Doctor. His body was dead against this, just thinking about making that walk made him even more tired. If he was still feeling like this later, America decided he would go. Right now his eyes felt too heavy.

* * *

><p>"Canada!" The blonde nation stopped, hearing his name he turned around to see England approaching. It was the look on England's face what really made him concerned. He looked almost distressed. "Something has happened."<p>

Canada's eyes widened. His mind hen to America, but last time he'd seen him, he'd been fine. His second thought wasn't a pleasant one. "Cuba?" When England nodded, he felt his body go cold. They hadn't heard anything from Cuba in a while. His attacks seemed further apart, almost like he wasn't trying.

"The base in Dominica was attacked. We received an emergency signal, but nothing more." Canada could feel his legs go weak after hearing that. Dominica was an important base. They knew Spain and Netherlands were there, along with the other world's South Italy. If the base was taken, their friends could end up prisoners of Cuba's forces.

Canada couldn't even begin to think what a horrible fate that was. You either decided to join and follow them, something Canada knew would happen with them, or you suffered hours of torture and questions. Or you could end up with a bullet on your head. Just because nations couldn't be killed easily didn't mean they couldn't feel all that pain.

"Have you notified everyone else?" He thought about Belgium back in Europe. If she found out about what could have happened to her brother. Canada knew what losing a brother could felt like. Then Canada thought about the other Italy. If he found out that his brother could have been captured, he could now be a prisoner of war, somewhere in one of Cuba's territories.

Their own Italy had already lost his own twin to Cuba. Canada bit his lip. "We should keep this information from the other Italy. At least until we find more information. Tell Austria and Hungary." England nodded at that. Apparently he had arrived to the same conclusion.

England stayed quiet for a moment, before finally asking something else. "What about America? Should we tell him?"

Canada was tempted to say no. He didn't want to worry the American. "Yes, if anything goes wrong, Italy is going to need someone that knows him." Maybe it would convince America to go to Europe and see his friend. Even if he had promised himself not to interfere, Canada wouldn't be able to rest until he knew America was away from danger. England had agreed with him. But America was as stubborn, extremely stubborn. It wasn't that different from their own America before—

Canada shook his head. His heart had throbbed painful at the memory. "We need to find America." If England had noticed Canada's moment of distraction, he chose not to comment on it.

It didn't take long for them to find America. He was in his tent, still asleep. He looked surprised to see them there. But the moment they explained the situation, his emotions took a turn for worry. He quickly began to ask about the people there. But they still had no answers for their situation. They could only hope that they had all made it out.

"Does Italy know?" America asked, already looking distressed. He nodded when they told him, that they still hadn't contacted the others in Europe. They quickly explained to America why.

"You should try to contact Japan. He knows Italy a lot better than I do. Not that we'll need it, they have to be fine." America gave them a quick smile, but it disappeared soon after. "They have to be."

Seen America like that, looking so down, made Canada wish even more for them to be able to leave. He couldn't risk something like what had happened happening again. He'd been thrilled at first, but now he just wanted him to be safe. "Are you sure you don't want to travel to Europe?" Canada dared ask again. America turned the idea down immediately.

After that, England left to get the message to the others. France would have to be informed, along with Belgium, Austria and Hungary. They would also need to contact the major official of those two countries. Now more than ever they needed to keep an eye on Cuba's moves. More importantly, to learn how he'd located the base.

Canada chose to stay behind with America. The American looked ready to just walk into Cuba's base and look for the other himself. Canada didn't doubt he would be crazy enough to try and do it. It would without doubt be a move Cuba wouldn't see coming.

Thoughts about Cuba brought other thoughts. By now he probably knew about the fact they had other nations here. Not just nations, but nations that had traveled from another world. Canada wished he knew what Cuba would do with such information. He dreaded it wouldn't be anything good. He looked at America, promising himself he would do everything in his power to keep him away from Cuba and whatever plans he could conjure.

"What's wrong?" America asked and Canada jumped in surprise. America had probably noticed his change in mood or maybe just his silence.

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself." America shrugged. But before he had a chance to say anything, someone else joined them.

"I hope we haven't missed anything." Both countries turned around towards the entrance. There smiling at them stood France and Lithuania.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Many thyanks to those who reviewed the last chapters. <strong>

**This chapter was going to be a lot longer. But I haven't posted in so long. I really wanted to have something up.**

**I finished this right after FF went down on Thursday night. Also if I have to go on another hiatus, I will put up a notice in my profile or my Tumbr (darklookingglass). Hopefully it won't be necessary. **


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

****I planned to have this chapter up last night. But since I've been sick for most of the week, I was only able to finish it just now. Sorry for any mistakes (writing while sick is a bad idea), you are all welcomed to point any of them put. ****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I make no profits from writing this.****

* * *

><p>Germany looked away from his papers towards the calendar. One month. They had been working on this for now over a month. It felt to them like a lot more, but their process still didn't show it. Or didn't show as much as they would have hoped in the amount of time they had been putting into everything.<p>

At least they were now pretty sure thank Korea could get them there. The main issue still was finding a way back. The machine was still a one-way thing. They could get there, but there was still nothing that could get them back to their own world. They were hoping that England could find a way to magically get them back here.

It was difficult to trust on the other's magical abilities. But they had run out of options. Any way to do it was good enough. Germany was willing to give everything a try. Unfortunately, England still hadn't found anything that could help them. He'd gone through dozens of books. Even with all of them helping along. They still had nothing.

Their own governments were growing restless. Even Germany was behind on his work. He hadn't gone back to his own country since everything had happened. He had forced Prussia to go there and get his work. Working on it during whatever little time he had. It was the same for everyone else. No one wanted to leave. Plus they could spare anyone leaving anyway. They needed everyone here working.

The government of the missing countries was a lot worse. They wanted to know if their countries were fine, when where they going to get them back. All questions that they had no answers for. Right now they could only hope for the best.

There was another thing that Germany couldn't ignore. The World Summit was less than a week away. They wouldn't be able to ignore the other countries anymore. Once they found out what really had happened. Germany didn't want to even begin to think how they would handle that. They had enough problems in their minds already. This would only add to the problem.

Germany walked towards the bathroom. Taking a quick glimpse of his reflection, he looked terrible. Thinner and paler, his usually neat profile looked almost foreign to him. He wasn't eating as much or even sleeping. He hadn't even exercised. But he also had no free time. When he wasn't working on finding a way to get them back, he was doing his work.

The others didn't look any better. Even France looked a mess. He needed to find a way to fix up his appearance for the meeting. He didn't want to give the other nations one more reason to worry about. They were going to have to shorten their working hours. At least until the meeting was over.

If it had been in his power, Germany would have chosen not to go through with this meeting. The only reason why it was still happening was because they needed to keep the appearance that everything was under control. To cancel it would just cause uproar of worry, more than there already was.

There was another problem. The World Summit was going to place in New York. The host country was usually the one that had to overlook everything for the meeting. Since America was the one gone, he couldn't do those things. They had been forced to let Canada go to New York and help with this. Not only were they going to miss three days of work. But already they'd lost Canada for a week.

Canada had been doing a lot for them. He was helping them, looking after his own work along with America's and now to add had to prepare things for the World Summit.

"Germany?" Germany turned towards the door. "We are all getting ready to leave."

"Thank you, China." He was almost done anyway. He watched his face, he was still feeling tired thanks to the lack of sleep he was getting. Germany then left to join the others, finding them all sitting down in Japan's kitchen.

The mood was eerie. No one said anything at first. Just looking at each other told everything that needed to be said. They looked tired, already loosing hope. They tried to appear strong, to force each other to keep on trying. But the stress and pressure had already started to get to them. Even Germany was starting to be affected by it. He couldn't stop thinking about Italy. Hoping and praying that he was fine.

The silence was finally broken by Spain, "Dinner is ready. We should eat and take an early leave." Spain stood up and began to help serving. Germany nodded in agreement, doing the same. Soon enough they were all seating down and eating.

It wasn't until they were all done and seated in the living room that they began to go over the meeting. There were going to be a lot of questions. But they needed to try and avoid giving too much out. They didn't want anyone else trying to use the machine. It would be best if they just avoided mentioning it at all, at least until they had calmed everyone and prepared them for the information.

They all ended up agreeing with that right away. After looking over their notes one last time, each of them left for their respective rooms. At first they had planned to stay in a hotel. But in the end they had all agreed that staying in Japan's home was the best course of action.

There weren't enough rooms for everyone. But they slept in groups. Sometimes some of them would stay up through the night and only sleep a few hours through the day. It meant that even those in groups rarely slept in the same room together.

Germany and France had to drag England along. The British man would have been more than happy to stay all night working on his books. Canada was waiting for them, trusting that they would be able to back him up. Once it was done they could get back to work, with hopefully no more interruptions. England was still grumpy, but at least he ended up accepting.

* * *

><p>Canada was standing by the door. The large building was busier than ever, not only with nations, but also various government groups. Usually they weren't needed, they were more than capable that looking after each other. Keeping humans out of the way was a lot safer than having them around. But America's boss was worried and he'd made sure to keep the building watched.<p>

Canada wasn't comfortable with all of them walking around. But at least they wouldn't be going inside the meeting room. Those meeting were still private and exclusive to them only.

There was another thing Canada was grateful for. His invisibility. For the first time in years he was thankful that people rarely noticed him. He was sure if they did, everyone would be pilling on him trying to get answers. Canada was hoping the others would arrive before that happened.

Luck was today on his side. Just as the last nation there walked inside, Canada noticed China approaching. The others were just behind him. They had called Canada just before the meeting to tell him they were going to wait until the last minute to get there. Hopefully with everyone already inside and seated, things would go more smoothly.

The moment they all walked inside, every country that had been talking with their neighbors stopped. Every eye landed on the newly arriving group. There was a single moment of silence, before the room broke into yelling. It was impossible to listen to anyone when they were all talking like that.

Finally Germany was forced to shout. The German nation managed to quiet the room down for a moment. "Now, we will answer all the questions we can in time. Everyone needs to sit down and wait their turn." At first there came the sound of disappointment from the other countries. But when Germany glared at all of them, they relaxed back into their seats.

Germany nodded towards the other and all of them moved towards the chairs. The meeting then began.

Canada noticed that Germany tried to avoid the topic as much as he could. But the room was growing restless once more. Germany didn't miss this. He finally turned to the others and gave them a small nod. The group stood up and joined Germany.

"I guess we should keep postponing it. I know that you are all worried about what has happened to our fellow nations." Germany began. The room finally quieted down, everyone too busy now looking at Germany. "Note that the reason why we chose not to say anything was so no one else was alarmed more than they needed to be."

Germany coughed before continuing, "Japan, Italy and America were accidentally teleported to another dimension. We are currently doing everything we can, to bring them back."

At first there was no reacting. But then, almost at the same time, there was a large uprising. Nations began to talk loudly. Multiple questions were asked at the same time, all in various languages and tones. Canada was sure Germany's eye had twitched. If Canada's own headache was any sign of it, his mood would be quickly deteriorating.

But instead of shouting once more, Germany only looked down at the others calmly. "I know you have questions. But right now, there is nothing else we can openly share."

This wasn't taking well by the others. They quickly began to protest against the unfairness of that. They all wanted reasons, explanations to how it had happened. The revelation was too big just to be left at that.

"Why can't you tell us more? What give you the right to choose that? Don't you trust us?" Those were the more popular questions. Along with that there came a few meaner things that Canada chose to ignore.

"Brother, you should tell me." Now Belarus, if they don't think we should know, then we shouldn't keep bothering them about it." The glare that Belarus then gave Lithuania, caused all of the color on his face disappear. Soon after everyone that was close to those in the group tried to use the same guilt card. Some of the South American nations now even taking notice of Canada.

Germany grew so irritated by the whole thing, that he was finally forced to call the meeting off for the day. It wasn't easy to get everyone to leave at first. But the moment Germany threatened that he was going to get America's armed men in there, they literally ran out.

Once everyone was gone, they all finally managed to relax. Canada turning to look at them reminded them of the fact that there were still two more days to go.

"I can't do this anymore. Maybe we should get them to help." Germany looked at France like he was mad. "I don't even want to imagine their reactions when they find out South Italy is gone too."

"I think," England began, "France may be up to something. Maybe we really need more help. Maybe we can't do this on our own."

Germany shook his head. "They don't fully trust us then, we start bringing more nations to Japan's home and we'll have more humans to worry about. We are already cramped in there as it is. Plus, I don't trust that another South Italy incident is going to happen." Germany looked directly at Spain after saying that.

Even if pain had more than was implied that he would gladly jump in that machine and follow after them. Canada knew that if truth be told, he wasn't the only one I n their group who would do the same.

They all finally decided to return to the hotel. They would be staying in a separate one. They didn't want to risk other nations ganging up on them to try and get more answers. They still had their own disagreements. Some wanted to agree with France and England. Others decided to agree with Germany. Canada himself, he was exactly sure. He wanted to agree with Germany, but he also wanted his brother back as soon as possible. If having others around could help with that, then Canada was all for it.

By the time Canada was lying on his bed, there came a soft knock at his door. Canada turned to look at the clock. He didn't think anyone would be up this late. Not with another meeting early tomorrow.

Canada only opened the door slightly, seen who it was first. "England?" Canada finally stepped back and opened the door fully. "Come in," he then added. Not sure what England would want at such an hour.

"Thank you." England immediately accepted the offer and walked inside. Canada led him to sit on the bed, waiting there for England to speak. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you at this hour. I just needed someone to talk to. It came down to you or France."

Canada shrugged. It wasn't like he'd been sleeping anyway. It was actually nice to have someone around to talk. In the past month he'd been so preoccupied with everything else, he hadn't really just talked with someone else like this.

"I miss him. I can't believe I'm saying this. But I miss even all those idiotic ideas of his." England covered his face. Canada not missing the sob the other let out rested his hand on his shoulder.

Once England had calmed down, Canada tried to talk about other less painful things. They talked about the others, about the meeting tomorrow. They continued to talk until the early hours of the morning. By then England decided to leave for his room. Canada decided to get ready for the meeting that morning.

* * *

><p>Germany was glad that it was over. He really would have preferred to tell the others everything the last day of the meeting. But that plan had gone downhill right away. The other two days weren't really very productive. No one was paying attention to any of the subjects that came up. Usually this would have bothered Germany a lot. But truthfully not even his own mind was focusing on those.<p>

He just wanted to get back and start working on a way to get them back as soon as possible. There were also other matters that worried him.

For once, France had brought up the fact that having others helping could speed the progress. But he was still worried that having so many people around would do more harm than good. Though, Germany was slightly tempted to follow England's advice to contact Norway. He was one of the few nations who was familiar with magic and could help him.

Having someone else there could mean that others could rotate. Return to their own nations and catch up. All of the members of the G8 were gone and there was a lot of work pilling up, not just for them, but everyone else too.

"Germany." The German nation was startled from his thoughts by the sound of his name. He turned around to see Hungary and Austria.

"What are you doing here?" The surprise and alarm in in his voice was evident. He had no idea anyone else knew of their location. They weren't supposed to.

Hungary sat besides him. "You don't have to worry, no one else know you guys are staying here. Actually, France came to us."

Germany scowled.

"Don't be mad." Hungary patted his hand. "I'm glad he did. He said you haven't been eating or sleeping. You can't get sick because of this. If not for us, then think about Italy. You don't have to tell us anything, just know that we are for you." Hungary stopped, but the n added, "We basically raised him. We miss him as much as you do."

Germany didn't know how respond. He knew they cared. There had been no doubt of that in his mind. He was simply afraid to get more people involved.

"We understand this is a hard time for you. But it is for all of us, even if we don't know everything." Austria helped Hungary up. He then turned to look down at Germany. "Now let's go with us, you need some time out to relax."

Any protests Germany had were ignored. Just as they were leaving they were joined by Spain, Prussia and France. Germany turned o glare at the French nation, who in turn simply shrugged. "You can't be angry at me all you want. But you needed an intervention."

Germany looked away. As much as he hated to admit it, France was right. He was taking his body to its limits. If Italy knew Germany was getting hurt trying to get him back, he would have hated it. But then, Italy's well-being mattered to him more than anything else. He couldn't just rest not knowing what their situation was.

Still, even against his protest, they managed to drag Germany to the nearest pub. There the rest of the nations were already waiting. Some of them didn't look that exited to be there. But as the night passed and they continued to drink, the mood changed slightly.

Germany tried to keep his drinking to a minimum. Beers didn't affect him as much. But he still didn't want to risk a painful hangover when they would be returning to Japan. But he had to admit that he was glad to see the other relax and have some fun. If he had been over working himself, the same could be said for everyone. England for once was getting as much sleep as he was.

When it was finally time to leave they decided to say their goodbyes. Taiwan and Hong Kong would be returning to their places for some time. Korea would return with them since he knew the machine better than anyone else.

France and Spain would also return to Europe for a few days. China and Russia would return with them, until they joined them once more. Then, they too would visit their homeland. Germany asked England if he wanted to do the same. But he declined immediately. Since Germany was indeed going to ask Norway for help, he wanted to work with him on his findings. Canada was forced to stay there, and Prussia would return to Germany.

Prussia wasn't very happy about it. He wanted to be there with them, helping getting the others back. But Germany knew he wouldn't be able to step in his country until Italy was back. Someone needed to stay there and look after things. Plus, a lot of the other nations would be contacting them. They needed someone to take care of that. He was slightly more at easy when Hungary and Austria promised to help.

With everything ready, they all parted ways for their rooms. Some of them wouldn't be able to meet at the airport the next day. But all of the necessary arrangements had already been made.

* * *

><p>Norway was surprised to receive a direct call from Germany. He was even more surprised when he personally asked for Norway to meet him, making sure that no one would know of the meeting.<p>

Norway accepted right away. Like the other nations he was intrigued by what was happened. Not enough that he was losing sleep over it. But it was impossible to just ignore. But that wasn't the only reason why he had accepted. He wouldn't have believed that they would have gone to him for help. The fact that Germany had contacted him with such urgency, made it impossible for him to decline.

Germany was waiting for him by the airport. Norway was surprised to find that there was no one else around, at least none of the other nations. But before he could ask, Germany answered his question.

"They are all inside. I told them I had something else to take care off." He nodded towards and empty seat. "This is going to be quick."

Norway sat down. Still not sure what Germany would want with him. It wasn't like they were close. He wasn't even close to the others. "I need your help. England told me you know a few things about magic."

"I'm humbled that you trust me enough to come to me for help." Not that there were that many nations out there that practiced magic. Even those that did weren't open about their hobby.

"We don't really want to get more people than necessary involved. But we don't have that many options left. If you do accept to help us, I only ask that you keep everything in secrecy." Norway nodded immediately. He wasn't planning on sharing this information with anyone anyway.

"If you really believe I can help, then I will do everything in my power to help." Germany stood up and Norway followed. "I guess I should travel to Japan then."

Germany nodded. "I'll work on the paperwork, that way they'll let you in." To make sure that no other nations would sneak in and go to Japan's home. The border had been closed, only those authorized were allowed to enter and leave. "I'll also inform everyone else you will be joining us."

Germany was forced to rush off after that or risk missing his flight. They decided that Norway would arrive in no less than two or three days. It gave him time to go back to his country and get ready. He still needed to talk to his boss. Not that he would be against it. Already they had talked to Norway about the chances of him or the others helping. This affected the humans as much as it could affect the other nations after all.

He decided to return to the hotel soon after. He didn't want to risk raising any sort of suspicions. He wouldn't talk about it until it was time for him to leave. Knowing Denmark, if he had any idea he would be 'part of the action', the Danish nation wouldn't leave him alone.

His absence wasn't suspicious to the others. Finland asked about his whereabouts. But a quick reply that he'd gone for a walk was enough to satisfy him. Thankfully Denmark had gone drinking the previous night and he still wasn't up. It was a good think since it wouldn't be so easy to get rid of his interest.

Everything went well after that. His boss was extremely happy with him helping the other. Making sure that Norway would keep them up to date with everything. During this time he tried not to talk to the other Nordic countries. He didn't want to say anything. But he wasn't fond of lying to them either.

Just before getting on his flight he called Iceland and told him he was meeting up with Germany. He was surprised to hear this. But Norway quickly interrupted him to say he could say anything else. It wasn't like he knew that much himself.

Once his plane landed, Germany was already waiting there. There was someone else there two. But it wasn't another nation, but a human. A car was waiting for them outside. The human that had been waiting with Germany was the driver.

To help him, the human took the bags from him. Norway didn't have that many things with him, clothes and a few books he believed could be helpful. It wasn't exactly heavy. But it allowed him to get in the car with easier. Germany followed next. With that they left. Germany explaining the situation better during the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have that much to say about this one. I'm sorry that not much happened here. I just wanted to get what is happening back in the canon world out of the way. Like always, thank you for reading!<strong>


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**An update within the week! The end may be near after all or sorcery is involved somehow. Sorry that the updates have been so slow lately. I don't think I can pull this again, but let's hope for faster updates. This chapter was fun to write, we get to catch up with quite a few characters. Sorry for any mistakes (feel free to point any out). **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I make no profits from writing this. ******

* * *

><p>Romano looked down at his hands. His nails were starting to get long. Usually they would cut them to stop him from scratching himself. It would be such a thoughtful thing, if they didn't torture him right after. But then it was more of a display of power. They chose when he would suffer and only at their hands. They didn't give him the option to pick his own suffering. They wouldn't enjoy it as much if he did.<p>

But lately they had been ignoring him. No torture sections, no visits. They left his food and water and left just as quick as they came.

He had no idea what was happening out there. The men that came didn't say much, if they bothered to say anything. He had tried asking one. But the only thing he received from that was a broken lip. His fingers moved up to touch it, quickly withdrawing when it stung.

His body had weakened a lot in the past month. An injury like that would, no should, have healed in a few hours. He hated this. Hated the lack of control he had. Romano was better than this. He wanted to be out there with the others. Not a prisoner of Cuba's, sitting there waiting for whatever final plans the bastard had for him.

He crawled towards the door. The food they gave him wasn't enough to give him the strength to even walk. Pressing his ear against the cold metal he tried to hear something, anything. He stayed there for a few minutes. When nothing happened he returned to one of the corners.

The only thing he could do was curse loudly. He cursed his luck and cursed Cuba with all the strength he had. After a while his eyes drifted to another corner. He knew that letter was sitting there. He hadn't bothered to even look at it after Cuba's visit. He wished he would have destroyed it right away. But now he couldn't even bring himself to pick it up and do just that.

He had been thinking a lot about Cuba's words. Not that Romano was going to join him. But the thing he had said about nations from another world. He wondered if they could be allies to their cause or allies to Cuba's own cause. He prayed for the former. They could use the extra help.

Romano was also worried about Spain. If Cuba did indeed know about the base, they were all in great dangers. They could look after themselves, but Cuba was also powerful. What would happen if something happened and they were surrounded and captured?

The thought of Spain in Cuba's crushes made Romano sick. "No!" The scream was followed by yelp and more curses. Without even knowing he'd smacked his fist against the wall.

"No." Romano said it again, softer this time. He knew Cuba's tricks. He had studied them before his capture. He was trying to use his emotions against him. He was using them to weaken his defenses. Swoop in when he was at his worst.

Romano forced himself to relax. He needed to stay positive. That hope was the only thing keeping him going. It was his strength. Lying on the floor, there was no bed, only dirty blankets, he forced himself to sleep.

He wasn't sure how much time went by. It was impossible to tell if it was day or night inside his cell. But his cell door open woke him up. He moved to a sitting position, keeping his eyes on the door. At first there was no movement coming from it, but then a shadow moved.

The light was shone right in his eyes. He was used to the darkness, the brightness from it made his eyes hurt. Using his arms to cover his face he waited for them to get used to the change in lighting. When Romano next looked towards the door he didn't recognize the person standing there. But if he had to guess he was sure they were at least human. Nations could usually tell one another.

The person spoke in Spanish first. But once the door was closed they began to speak in rushed English. "I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm part of the rebels. Spain was captured, they are bringing him here." They stepped back and began to move towards the door.

Romano tried to stand up, but his legs gave out under him. He flipped back into the floor. "Wait." Romano tried calling. They couldn't just tell him that and just leave.

"I'm sorry, if they find me here, I will be killed. The others should know by now, we already sent a message." Without another world the door was opened and closed. Romano was once more left in darkness.

"Spain." Romano felt sick. He felt colder than ever. He couldn't believe that idiot had gotten himself captured. They were bringing him here for questioning, to be tortured. Romano hit his fist against the ground. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Maybe it wasn't? It could just be a mistake. But no matter how many time she told himself that, Romano just couldn't believe it. Since Cuba had visited him, he had been dreading this moment. He didn't even notice he was crying until his hand went up to touch his face. He cursed the tears. Romano needed to stay strong. He hadn't cried before, not during the torture sections. He wasn't going to start crying now.

He knew that Spain would never break. It didn't matter what Cuba went and did to him, he would never share any information. He would look at Cuba in the eye and just blame himself. Cuba had been his colony. But Romano knew this wasn't his fault. Spain wasn't the perfect caretaker, but he had nothing to do with this.

Sometime later he received another visitor. This time it was Cuba, who looked down at him and smiled. "It seems we have a new guest. Maybe, if I feel kind enough, I'll let up seem him." Romano would have gladly punched him. But there was not strength left in his body. But one day he would have the chance.

* * *

><p>"Italy!" Italy stopped rocking on his chair. His head turned around trying to identify from where his name had been called. His eyes finally landed on an approaching Hungary. They probably had just arrived from their meeting.<p>

He hadn't seen the other nation looking so happy before. He remembered that they'd gone to discuss backing the other nations in their war to stop the advances of the Cuban Empire. Could it be that they had finally accepted?

"We are sending soldiers there as soon as everything is ready." Hungary smiled. She had been waiting for this for weeks now.

Something occurred to Italy. "Does that mean that you guys have to go over there?" Usually that's what they did when an alliance was formed.

Hungary nodded. "Only for a few day, but you don't have to make the trip with us. We can get Holy Rome and our Italy to stay with you."

Italy accepted immediately. He didn't really want to risk going there. The fact that they were on this world was dangerous enough. He didn't want to be anywhere near the main frontlines. Hopefully Cuba wouldn't focus on Europe any time soon.

Hungary sat beside him. Since he'd found about Romano, he hadn't been speaking as much. He was worried about his brother. He didn't doubt that Spain and the others would look after him. But that didn't make the situation any better. Then finding out that the base had been discovered and attacked only made him worry more.

Romano was pout there. Trying to get to safety and he didn't have another nation with him. Italy kept praying that his brother would make it there safe. That once he made it to Canada he would be able to flight to where he was.

"Are there any news?" Italy asked. He doubted there was anything new. If there had been any news, Hungary would have said something already.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor. "I'm sure it is difficult for them to get any messages out without detection. They don't want to risk Cuba finding out about him."

"How can we be sure that he doesn't know already?" It was Italy's voice but it hadn't come from him. Both nations looked up to see the other Italy. He had suffered the loss of his own Romano. He'd been very supportive since the news ad arrived. Now he looked directly at Hungary. "Maybe that;s why he attacked the base."

"What make you say that?" Italy asked.

"Cuba knew about that base for months now. But he just now decided to move in." When Italy looked at Hungary she looked thoughtful.

"We should wait before making any assumptions. If it is true, then we need to start thinking about what else he knows." They had discussed previously that Cuba probably knew about them. But Italy had believed that he couldn't have known about Romano.

This information only made him worry more about his brother.

They day for Hungary and Austria to leave came quickly. They decided to say their goodbyes at the house. They weren't sure if they would have time otherwise. Italy made sure to prepare a big meal that night and they stayed up talking until late.

For a moment he almost forgot that they were getting ready for a war. That he wasn't in his own world and that Romano as out there. Not that he was able to forget the later for long. But the others were very good at reassuring him that everything would be fine.

At one point Italy went outside for some air. He was surprised to find the other Italy waiting there already. He seemed to be looking up at the sky. Noticing him approaching he turned to look at Italy, before looking back up. "When Holy Rome left to battle France, it was a lot like this." Italy stopped besides the other. He remembered that day himself. He remembered saying good-bye to him one last time.

"He came back and so will they." Italy said, thinking about the others.

"Barely, he was really hurt." A pained look crossed the other Italy's face. "I was really scared. I kept thinking about Grandpa Rome. I was afraid he was going to die to." He turned to look at Italy.

Something was left unsaid. But even if Italy wasn't the smartest person all the time, he didn't miss what it was. He could have died, just like his own Holy Rome back home.

"He made a promise to stat safe." The other Italy continued. "But it wasn't just that. I felt weak, useless. I wanted to be able to protect those I cared for. But I wasn't even able to protect my own brother." There came a soft sob. "I don't even know if he's alive."

Noticing that his counterpart was now crying, Italy moved to hug him. It was the only thing he could think of doing right there. The only way he could repay the kindness they had showed him. He also did it because he understood that pain far too well. That uncertainty of not knowing they felt.

"I…don't want to go through that again. I'm afraid of something happening to him," The other Italy then added, "to them."

"You should talk to him." Italy pulled back from the hug and looked at his counterpart. "If something does happen, you don't want to be mad at him. I know myself, I know this is true."

"You are very insightful." The other Italy said with a smile.

Italy was a bit surprised. He had been around France and Japan a lot. They were good at this sort of thing. Maybe he was learning a few things from them after all. Plus, France wasn't the only one that was good with relationships. Italy wasn't good at things like wars. But he knew people and he knew relationships.

Both of them decided to get back inside soon after. As they did, he glanced at Holy Rome for a moment. For a glimpse of a moment he picture Germany. Italy pictured him back in their world wondering about him, if they were going to make it back safe. It wasn't that different from how Italy had felt about Holy Rome. But then, Germany was a lot stronger than he was. He would worry, even if he didn't show it, but he would keep together.

"What are you smiling about?" Holy Rome asked noting the small smile on his face.

Italy blushed. He had a feeling that they'd been talking to him and he hadn't even noticed. "I was just thinking about a friend."

"We should get going. I want to get at least a few hours of sleep before leaving." There was a round of agreement as they all left for their rooms.

Just as he was leaving, he heard the other him call holy Rome. Hear him ask him to stay for a talk. Italy smiled once more. At least something was going well. He turned to give the one last glance before disappearing inside his room.

* * *

><p>Spain couldn't remember everything that happened after he was captured. He remembered waking up a few times. But something was covering in his eyes. It was impossible to tell where he was, but he remembered that he was moving. After that he would drift back into unconsciousness soon after.<p>

When he finally became fully aware he was inside a room. There were no windows and it was too dark to tell where the door was. But he immediately knew where he was. Nations could usually tell in what country they were. But Spain knew this place. He'd been within these borders enough times to tell. He'd been brought right to the center of the growing Empire.

Spain tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He wondered if his Romano was somewhere close by. The last time they had gained information on him. There had been rumors that Cuba was bringing him here. Spain believed that Romano was alive. Even if some of the others weren't so sure. Cuba wouldn't have risked killing someone that could be useful, could be used in an exchange for example. He was a lot smarted that that. Spain would know, he'd been the one in charge of his tutoring.

Spain decided to use this time to mentally prepare himself. He was certain that the others had made it out safely. Romano would soon join his brother and hopefully they would be able to return to their world. But if he was here, then that meant that they would come to question him.

Not that they were going to get anything out of him. Spain would die before giving them any information, before betraying his friend, the cause and his own people. But he still wanted to be ready for that. He was almost certain that Cuba would be there for it.

Spain remembered Cuba as a colony. He'd been such a sweet child. He'd been lost to him. Sometimes their people, their government had an effect on them without their knowledge. Some nations began to lose sight of what divided them from their people. Sometimes they forgot about their own feelings and ideas. It twisted them until they became only pawns of others, instead of their own individual selves.

Spain blamed himself. Blamed himself for overlooking the small hints, the changes in his personality. He had some many colonies to look after, that he ended up ignoring those that needed his attention. But he was going to fix his errors. Maybe there was still a chance to save him, to fix his errors.

He waited there, not knowing for how long. But just like he'd expected, they came for him. He looked at the familiar uniforms and expressionless looks. He allowed himself to be lifted and dragged from the room. He didn't bother to fight against their grips. It would be useless anyway and it would only make things worse. They would probably shoot him and while he wouldn't die from it, the pain was not worth it.

Cuba was already waiting there. Surprising enough Spain recognized other faces there too. He couldn't see if there were other countries. But if he had to guess, they were probably looking somewhere else. It was a way to show what happened to those that tried to be rebellious. He did recognize some high officials.

When they brought Spain in, all those in the room turned to look down at him. "How nice to see you again, Spain." Cuba said mockingly.

"I'm sure you are." Spain smile duo at the other nation. "Not that you will be gaining anything from this."

"You remind me of someone." Cuba began. "Someone that I've had the honor of questioning before, it was very fun, I may add. I think you know him." Spain tried to control his emotions. Of course he knew who Cuba was talking about. "Shall we begin then?"

* * *

><p>The meeting with Brazil went well for Romano. Well in the sense that it could have been a lot worse. He was a bit surprised to see her at first. While he hadn't known her that well back home, her appearance was different. Her hair was cut short. She looked a lot thinner and weary. Romano remembered Spain saying something about Brazil having to hold the Cuban forces back for months before they finally fell.<p>

This certainly showed in her appearance.

She wasn't planning to join with the Canadian forces just yet. There were a few things that she had planned. Plus her current position allowed her to be of some service. It was a dangerous job. But with her country under Cuban rule, there was little for her to loose.

But she was thankfully going to help Romano make it there. Crossing the border wasn't going to be easy. Right now it was even more guarded than ever. They had pictures of all the nations and were on high alert to be on the lookout for them. Romano wouldn't be the first country that tried to cross into a 'safe heaven'. Not that Canada was that safe anymore.

But hopefully once there, he would be able to flight to Europe.

They decided to go over the plan. He wasn't going to be disguised. There was some luck on his side. They weren't exactly looking for a South Italy since his counterpart had been captured. But they couldn't completely out their trust on that. They didn't know if Cuba already knew about him, it was a possibility they couldn't ignore.

Romano was worried. Every time they came up with a good plan, there also came holes to it. It almost felt like the possibility of failure was larger than the possibility of success. It made it difficult for Romano to stay positive about his chances.

"Well, we are going to have our first try in a week." Romano looked up at that, an entire week of waiting around?" He'd been waiting for days already.

"Why a week?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sorry." Brazil began and she did sound sorry. "But there are things that needed to be prepared. We can't just walk there and hope that they let you through. We also need a backup plan in case anything goes wrong."

Romano pouted. He understood what she was saying. He didn't want to be here longer than it was necessary. He was grateful for the help that everyone was giving him, it wasn't' that. But he wanted to be with his brother and away from this war.

"I promise I will get you there as soon as it is possible. I own Spain at least that. He helped me a lot along with Portugal." Brazil stood up. Their meeting concluded. Romano stayed there thinking about everything they had talked about.

The week didn't go by fast enough. The day prior he was forced to dye his hair blonde. He immediately frowned at the reflections. It was a necessary step, but he would have preferred a wig instead. He wouldn't be glad enough once this was over.

"I think it fits you." Romano turned to glare at her. Brazil simply chuckled and handed him his coat.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm going to have to shave my head once this is over." He glanced one last time at his reflection before putting the glasses on. This was it. It either worked and he made it out. Or they were both captured. "No pressure, no pressure at all."

"Just relax. As long as you don't bring any unwanted attention to yourself you'll be fine. The fake ID and documents are ready." Romano breathed out, trying to calm his nerves. It was easier said than done. But she was right. If he started acting nervous, they would really notice him.

"How are you going to make it back here?" He turned around to ask.

Brazil was already grabbing his hand and leading him away from the mirror. "I'll worry about that later."

Romano had one last chance to say good-bye to the humans that had helped him. He thanked them once more. They had taken him in, even if it could have coasted them their lives. They wished him luck and with that he was leaving.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really," Romano answered truthfully.

There was another soft chucked beside him. "Good enough. Just don't let it show too much."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too confusing with all the different characters there. Also sorry for the random Brazil OC. I needed someone to help Romano.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
